Collision
by Sierrakoi
Summary: [[Complete. PG-13 for rare language. Possibility of sequel.]] Cell is mysteriously revived in his Imperfect Form. There seems to be more at stake here than meets the eye. To gain his Perfection will prove harder than Cell thought...
1. Rousing Embers

Disclaimer: Uh…if I -ACTUALLY- owned DBZ or anything in relation to it or any of its characters…well, I wouldn't be writing this fic. I would out there, spreading the absolute cool-core essence of DBZ everywhere with my big-arse advertisements and…well, you get the picture!

****

CHAPTER ONE ( Or Prologue): Burning Embers 

__

'Define the night from the day...and through the eyes of dark you can see fragments of the light.'

The Earth hung suspended, a blue sphere encircled with strokes of white and green. Outside of the small, round window only a fraction of it could be seen as the pod was so near to the 'Blue Planet'. Strangely, there was no moon that could be seen.

It wasn't a saiyajin pod; it was much larger, though not by more than a few fractions. It was silver, though doubtfully it was the metal found on earth. The sides were bare, only a few strange markings that could have been a language, mere insignias on the side. There was one small window near the top and centered on the pod. There was also a door, clamped tightly closed against the endless, merciless space that surrounded the small machine as it continued its trek to the planet. It hardly made a sound, and there were no flames behind it or any form of energy echoing from any 'motor'. It would seem the pod was simply falling toward the earth, falling with great accuracy. It had a fast pace, yet was taking its time as seconds, minutes, hours ticked by. Whatever it was, it was in no hurry.

But the pod was not all in itself the only thing moving in the dead of space. The creature inside lifted its head, turning its fiery gaze upon the solitary window and peering at the planet below. It was the first move it had made in a while, slow and planned. It wore white pants which were tight and gripped onto its legs. There were boots, black with a red streaks down the sides, tied into place with white rope. Up from the leggings came a tunic, hanging low in front and in the back. The tunic was blue, a buckle with fastens in the front to fit the users preference. The tunic was secure with a belt, black, with a silver fasten. The neck of the tunic was V shaped, red traced its edges. The tunic arms ended abruptly at the shoulders, but the same white material as the leggings continued to travel down the arms of the creature and, too, were fastened at the elbows with rope. The thing that inhabited the clothing breathed, black hair with red and white streaks pulled away from the face with a fasten. The hair wasn't long, only reaching just to the shoulders. The creature's skin was tan, muscles rippling in lethal grace with each solitary movement. Then there were the eyes: One was green with a yellow tinge, the other was blue with a yellow tinge. Perched over the eyes were cynical eyebrows.

There was a small lurch in the movement of the pod , which disturbed its inhabitant. It moved a bit more, then stood from its seat and walked to the main console, decorated in buttons, levers, and switches, not to mention lights. Every move was destined, determined, and with a form of silent strength that echoed from the nameless being. The being flipped some switches, a few lights flashing on as it did. Then there was a slow, soulless mechanical voice that echoed from the main console, the screen mounted above it flashing slightly.

"We are entering earth's atmosphere," it drawled. "Pod precaution steps being taken- low lights off. Vacuum sensors on- scanners on standby."

The inhabitant flipped another switch. "Give me a swift scan." Its voice held a monotone stance. Hardly any describable flicker of emotion was echoed through it.

"Affirmed," the console responded. There was a small 'beep' as the screen flickered again. The lights in the pod went dim, almost off, then powered on again. All the while the creature stood completely still, watching the approaching planet out of the corner of its eye, through the window. It took only a few minutes as the console's mechanical voice came online again.

"Scan completed. What would you like to view?"

"Everything," the being responded levelly. There was another 'beep', then a buzzing sound. A second later letters filled the screen, numbers, calculations, any information that could be gathered from the planet with the pod's swift scan.

The inhabitant knew it was only a small trace of what the planet had. Carefully it viewed the information that had been gathered, rather hastily, and summoned all of it together.

-Stable environment. Low gravity, perhaps a category two pressure. Plenty of nutrients, sufficient water and plant life. Heavily populated by its native species. Planet age: moderate. Interesting. Doesn't look very exciting though,- it thought wearily. 

-Then again,- it added with a wry smirk, -That's why I'm heading there, isn't it?-

-_-_-_-

He hated it

He hated the smell, the sight, the very essence of it!

Life.

The android growled, menacingly low within its throat. One moment the ground was the sky, then the sky was the ground…whenever he placed a clawed hand on the soil he merely toppled again, pain sizzling within his mind and soul.

-I'm alive…

-Interesting.-

This baffled the android, yet intrigued him. He had died a year or more ago, judging by his internal 'sweepers' that hastily scanned his surroundings, checking out his internal system function. Age did not trouble him, for it did not affect him. But the fact that he was alive and a year or longer ahead of where he had been was very…difficult to believe. 

-I was dead.

-Now I'm alive. What trickery is this?-

He felt as if he had just opened his eyes from a very deep, very long sleep. His mind was fogged, his muscles aching from lack of use. After a few more seconds of getting his bearings, the android easily flipped himself on his back. Opening one slanted eye he could identify the sky and surrounding shrubbery. Trees cast their shadows on him, keeping the bright glint of sun from his skin. Slowly he felt his programming adjust him to his sudden 'wake up call', and energy flowed smoothly into his form.

Alive.

His beak twisted into a smirk, cold and chilling. Alive!

He sat up then pushed himself to his feet. It was a bit difficult, his tendons refused to relieve their stress, but he succeeded. Casting a rather agitated glare at the forest area, he crossed his arms and immediately closed his eyes, bowing his head as he began to collect his thoughts.

-Son Gohan killed me in the Games.- Anger raged within him but he kept the flames down. For now. -I was destroyed. Every fiber defragmentated. Yet here I am, alive and well. Almost as strong as I was…- There was a sinking feeling and more anger as the android admitted what he feared, -…When I first hatched.- He did a quick sensory sweep again, just to ensure he was alone. He was. His sensors did not reach that far, for his system was still recuperating, but there was no flicker of sentient energy anywhere for miles on all sides. 

-I must have been reborn again. Not hatched, re-grown. Yes, re-grown. There must have been enough energy of mine; enough essence of me to settle within the aura of the space where I died. After quite some time of shifting, meta-morphing, I was re-grown, fully in my Imperfect stage. Intriguing.-

The android chuckled momentarily. He was grateful for the good Doctors knowledge entwined with his. Though, if some were to know how it acme about- they might argue it wasn't his.

-So I am once more….-

The android continued to stand, as if oblivious.

-I am Cell once more.-

Cell went over the facts once more, processing them one by one. 

Grown in an underground bunker of a secret lab, courtesy of Dr. Gero, his creator. When the good doctor had realized the project of creating the 'perfect warrior' set out on destroying his rival, Son Goku, was far too massive and would take beyond his comprehensible life span to complete, he had programmed a computer to finish the task. Afterwards he had gone about his other experiments, as mad as he was, he was still by far the most intelligent human that ever graced the planet.

Cell was finally 'born' 24 years later, and henceforth had set out to wreak havoc and find the two components that would make him complete- Androids 17 and 18 who had previously killed Gero.

He had three forms total. The first was Imperfect, strong and able to complete the daunting task of finding the first android, which would lead to his second stage. In this stage he was a bit blundering and over-arrogant, but with massive more amounts of strength enabled him to take the second android into his grasp. With both taken, he was changed to his Perfect stage- the perfect warrior. Unmarred, unmatched. 

But things had gone wrong. After coming from his larva stage and to his Imperfect, Cell went about doing just that- but the two androids had been destroyed by Trunks, the son of Vegeta. But Cell was an android of vast knowledge, intelligence, strength and cunning. He knew Trunks had in his possession a Time Machine, and was planning on going back in time to kill Cell before he had a chance to grow. Nevertheless, Cell killed the young saiyajin and took the machine- but could not fit inside. He then retreated to his larva form, and took the daunting trip through time and space with the coordinates preset by Trunks. 

He had reached to past, and waited four years before he became Imperfect again. And with that, he had set on his trek to find his crucial components.

Things had gone from fair to good, then from good to bad within a short time span. He absorbed entire human cities, an ability granted him to boost his strength, and ran into the 'guardians of the planet': the Z fighters. Yet even still he found the two androids, alive, and managed to absorb them using his powers of pure brutality (in which he used to obtain 17) and manipulation (in which he used over Vegeta to obtain 18). Then he became Perfect, the tyrant of the entire human race, and created The Cell Games. 

The Cell Games was a tournament established by Cell himself (Courtesy of the androids- they gave him a more daunting, curious and playful side), against the Z warriors. It was mainly to lure in Goku, whom he was programmed to destroy. They fought, but Goku had given in and his son Gohan took his place. Goku had died in vain as Cell regurgitated 18 in an ill-fated blow, sending him into his second form. Threatening to explode and kill everyone, Goku used Instant Transmission to take him to the small planet of King Kai- only to be killed as he exploded. Cell had not died, though, for one cell remained and it grew until he was whole again, in his final form. 

Cell snarled, more of a growl, within his throat. Gohan! That miserable, half-pint saiyajin had managed to destroy him in all his perfection with a most-powerful Kamehameha ki blast. 

And yet here he was, alive. 

It had just been an error in his calculations. For sure if he had kept his bearings, not underestimated Gohan that much, and not been distracted by Vegeta's most agitating ki blast he would have destroyed the boy, and the Z fighters would have been defeated.

The android sighed daftly. 

He was tall, near seven feet. His skin was green, darker where more armor was needed, with black spots, speckled all over his body. He had a large head crest that fanned above him with a black patch of armor on the front of it. His eyes were slanted like a cats, his face completed with an orange beak completed with sharp fangs. He had flexible tendons jointed between patches of his natural insect-like armor, which gave him great control of movement and dexterity. He had another black patch of armor, almost glassy, on his chest. It was meant to harbor the energies and very selves of the two androids he was meant to absorb.

He had an orange torso, green armor traveling down his legs. Attached to his back was a pair of wings, folded and purposed for accurate maneuvering in flight. His hands, currently crossed, had black palms with the same green-tone fingers with long black nails. 

The most important attribute of his body, though, was his tail. Long, and seeming possessed with a mind of its own, it was used for devouring the energy from living creatures…

And for absorbing the androids.

Normally he would have been infuriated he was back in his Imperfect stage, but he knew it was only a matter of time before his internal system kicked back into full gear and morphed him straight into his Perfect one. This was merely a warm-up. He had already 'died' once and his body had saved the genetic information of his final form and returned it to him straight forward. It would happen again. Gero had been clever, for a human.

Cell uncrossed his arms, looking up at the nauseatingly blue sky above him. He had been here, re-growing for a year or more. He calculated this place wasn't far from where he died. Summoning his memories- he never forgot anything- he knew the closest town, and the fasted path he could take to get there.

-Then again,- he though carefully, -If I attacked the Z warriors will recognize my 'technique' and surely swarm upon me, and I would get nowhere. I'm sure they've gotten stronger as time has passed. I suppose I shall stick to small tidbits here and there, gain excess energy, until my final form is ready for my taking.-

The android moved, finally woken from his thoughts, and turned to the East. He sensed a small grouping of humans, now that his senses were kicking in as normally, a few miles away. 

Oblivious.

-Perhaps I'll see if I've grown slack,- he thought with a malicious grin, as with effortless ease he lifted himself off the ground, wings fanning. His ki energy was in check, carefully hidden within his form. No one could sense him if he used very miniscule amounts of ki. Hovering and slow flying, for example.

-No survivors…

-As usual.-

Then he went hunting.

-_-_-_-

Son Gohan peered out the window of his room. The window was down, allowing the passage of free air to circulate through his room as he studied furiously on his books. He sighed dreamily as he watched stray leaves blow by, transported away by the winds as summer progressed. His mother was busy in the kitchen.

For a moment he remembered his dad.

He sighed, looking back to his books.

At least they didn't have to worry about that kind of situation again…

-_-_-_-

The creature was not impressed.

It did not judge beauty, in fact the idea of this form of 'poetry' was a bit revolting. 

It sighed out of its nose, crossing its arms as it continued to stand outside the pod, surveying the slightly wooded area around it. The trees grew in groups, the orange sands fading into green grass as hills sloped in the distance, faint amounts of energy bustling from the nearby city. There was the annoyance of being able to sense the vast amount of humans nearby, which annoyed the being as it had told the pod to land somewhere desolate. But overall it wasn't that angry.

It felt like a small child released form the binds of a classroom, out to recess.

This entire planet was its playground!

Chuckling darkly to itself, unknown intentions dancing behind the strange eyes. It surveyed the area again. The sun was beating down on its face, but it wasn't bothered. No edible food around, but it was not hungry. It did not need to eat- period. It had not had any form of sleep for- well, quite some time, if ever. All in all, it was certainly an enigma as it looked upon the small planet it had chanced upon and smirked.

Of course…aren't all androids enigmas? 


	2. Foreign Shadows

****

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or anything in relation to it. DBZ does not own me. There is no owning between us. Sue if ya like…you might get some moths that fly out of my wallet…~^. Note- All other characters belong to moi!

****

Random dude: Discovered fonts, eh?

****

Sierrakoi: … **Twitch **Ya know, you can be reeeeal annoying at times…wait a minute.

****

Random dude: What? **Sweatdrop**

Sierrakoi: If you're a -random- dude, how come I keep seeing you if you're random? Is there some sort of…random pattern?

****

Random dude: What of all randomness are you talking about?

****

Sierrakoi: Uh…never mind. 

**__**

Foreign Shadows 

'I fear…emotions that eyes cannot see.'

"Please…please…oh Kami, please I-I-I jus'…"

The android smirked maliciously as the human continued to stammer. The human was as pale as snow, sweat racing down the sides of its head and plastering strand of hair along its cheekbones. Its eyes were wide in undeniable fear, the pupil almost a pinprick. It was shaking uncontrollably, teeth chattering, the words it wanted to speak mere ghosts of the torrent of emotions it was experiencing inside. It wore simple clothing, though a bit more haggard; white shirt, brown leggings, darkened skin and hair-when it wasn't scared out of its wits.

Cell smirked again. He loved the effect he had on humans. If he had a conscious he might actually have felt hurt or guilty. But he didn't, at least not one he had identified. Swiveling his head to where he had eye-to-eye contact with the human male, he drilled holes into his form with his gaze. The tail waved, almost detached, the syringe-like end striking more fear into the human than the appearance of the android did. 

After a while, though, Cell sometimes became agitated with the monotonous series of reaction he got from humans. Sometimes he would string them along, play with their mind a bit before completing his goal. This time he was seeking information from the human male, who looked to be middle-aged but in good health. 

The human, on the other hand, could barely process his thoughts in the presence of the android, Cell. He had been on a simple camping trip with some friends, who now were only remembered by their clothes that were scattered across the camp. He had never believed the demon Cell would return after so long. Was there no end??

More puzzling was the fact that the android had not moved to attack him yet. But this only made the human more nervous. What was he planning to do?

"Your name, human…" 

The male jerked. What had he just heard…? Had Cell just asked…for his name?

__

-Any other time this would be most amusing,- Cell thought smugly. The knowledge that the man was afraid sent pleasant chills throughout him.

"I…I-I…M-my…name…?!" The man stuttered. "T-that…I m-mean…it's…Garter…"

"Garter…" Cell hissed. The man shivered.

__

-Humans are pathetic.-

"How long has it been since the Cell Games, dear Garter?" Cell asked frostily. Garter gulped, his knees trembling beyond measure.

"I-I…I w-w-would say…mebee 5 years…?" 

Cell said nothing. Garter felt his heart skip many beats. Did Cell not want to hear that?

"Five years. Interesting." Cell turned his fearsome gaze from the trembling human and Garter nearly collapsed. "That is all I needed to know."

Garter almost swallowed his heart. He dared not ask Cell if he would let him free, so he merely continued to shake, fearing the sound of his teeth gnashing together would agitate Cell further.

Cell stood for a few moments, then turned his head only slight in Garter's direction.

"That's all the use I have for you," the android drawled.

Garter couldn't even see his tail whip through the air as a bullet would, piercing his flesh and between his ribs, as if into his very soul. He opened his mouth, determined to scream.

G-ULP!

…After a few moments the only remnants of Garter was his clothing.

Cell looked to the sky once more, focusing on its depths. The passing of the human did not phase him.

__

-Five years…very interesting.-

-_-_-_- 

The stranger was receiving stares.

Many stares.

The mysterious android responded to the wide-eyed glancing of humans with a cold glare, versatile enough to shatter glass, and a small shadow of a smirk that passed over its lips. It didn't care what these pathetic beings thought of its appearance. In fact, it was rather amused by the blank facial expressions, or the occasional up-turned nose.

The stranger found itself in a medium-sized building of human architecture, and its mind processed it as a 'store'. It wandered over to a counter where a rather bored-looking teenage worker was reclining in his chair, magazine in hand. The creature looked on quizzically, ignoring the passing humans that occasionally stopped to stare at its 'exotic' clothing and appearance.

The male looked up after a moment, realizing someone was staring at him. Peeping over his magazine, he began- "Set your items on the counter please-" he stopped once he got a good look at who was in front of him.

A woman, maybe 5'6 or so, with black hair complete with white and red stripes. It was pulled back, away from her face. Her clothing was strange and foreign, her skin tanned nicely. Her lips wavered in an indescribable smile/smirk. Her eyes were different, though, carrying an aura unfamiliar to him. One was blue, golden tinged, the other green, golden tinged. She seemed well built for a woman, and she was gazing at him peculiarly.

He straightened himself off, feeling embarrassed. "Well-uh. Sorry about that. It's actually supposed to be my day off-" He stopped as he noticed slight confusion flicker over the woman's face. "Well, anyway…what items do you want to purchase, foreigner?"

"Foreigner?"

It was the first word the android had spoken since she had arrived on earth. Rather absently she had secured her pod and entered the nearest human establishment, a large city. Snatches of conversation and lettering was found everywhere, and after a few moments her internal systems had processed the verbal and written language and defined it. She now knew the human language of this area, but she was still getting used to it. Originally she had been planning to scout the surrounding land around her pod to get her bearings, but toying with these humans might be more fun…

The man was a bit baffled at her emotionless voice. It was soft, yet as hard and cold as steel. It hardly wavered, and had a full purpose in mind. "Yeah…judging by your clothing you seem foreign, unless you just like to dress like that…not that I mind, I mean it's kind of cool…"

The android ignored the man's babbling. He had no idea who he was talking to. He thought she was a mere human…someone 'foreign'. Oh well.

'Foreign'…she liked that sound that word played in the air.

"I am…Foreign," she answered after a pause.

The worker seemed confused. "You are?"

"My name…is Foreign," she repeated, assured.

"Ah. A unique name," the worker mumbled. He straightened his composure. "What is it you wanted, madam?" The woman was beginning to make him confused, and he felt eerily awkward in her presence. 

Foreign turned her head to the right then the left, then looked back to the man. "…I don't want anything."

The man was becoming agitated. He had already embarrassed himself once. "Well, if you have nothing to purchase please leave so others can do so, or go find something."

Anger bristled inside of Foreign. Was this mere human ordering her what to do?

She could quickly change that.

"Fool," she growled. The man looked startled.

"Excuse me?" he asked defensively. "I urge you to leave, miss. Or else-"

Like lightning, Foreign's fist lanced out and grabbed the worker by his shirt collar, nearly dragging him across his own desk. The cold chill of a smirk was playing on her lips now, her eyes flashing as the strength within her came easily, effortlessly. The man's eyes widened as pain shot through his neck. The touch of her skin on his neck burned like ice would.

"Don't _ever _order me," Foreign stated. "You might regret it." With that she let go, the man losing his composure and smacking his chin on the counter. He rubbed it, staring fearfully at the woman before him.

Suddenly she laughed. The laughter was soft, her shoulders shaking slightly as she crossed her arms. This only confused the man further.

"This visit will prove most entertaining," Foreign stated. Ideas flickered in her conscience. "I have changed my mind. I would enjoy purchasing something- clothing. The best you have, yet some that would 'fit in'. I am sure you could manage _that_. I have…" Foreign paused, the word escaping her. It came a moment later. "…Money."

The man cursed under his breath, not easily forgetting her earlier treatment, but called over an attendant. Fortunately, no one noticed the skirmish break out. It was a slow day.

The attendant returned, various arrays of clothing in hand, looking a bit intimidated by the woman watching. She offered it to Foreign, who took the clothing across one arm and dismissed the attendant with a glance. The attendant, before leaving, pointed in the direction of the changing rooms. "They're in there," she said. Foreign made no move to show she had even listened as she walked over to the rooms built into the side of the store. Clothing was everywhere, hanging on racks. Miscellaneous items also could be seen in the confined space of the store, and Foreign had to chuckle as she closed the door to the small room with a solitary window behind her.

__

-If only these creatures spent more time on ensuring their survival than appearance…- 

-_-_-_-

Cell was walking, deep in thought. He had taken the unnecessary energy from the camp site and was now mapping mentally where he was. No where near any of the towns he had attacked five years ago. Searching through his memory banks, there was information Gero had stored. Using this, Cell determined he wasn't far from Sanrioki, a small but bustling city on the outskirts of a stretch of plains. He was safe, his ki hidden and he could not imagine the Z fighters out here, so far from where they were usually stationed.

His thoughts wandered to his last stay on the planet.

__

-Son Gohan would be older now, possibly more experienced. But with that foolish mother of his, he couldn't have progressed that far in training…Goku is gone, and that is a relief…-

There was always the possibility of the wandering eye of earth's guardian, Dende he believed, and of course Piccolo fused with Kami, but he was not that worried. As long as he held a low profile and did nothing foolish or was not provoked he could manage to stay hidden until he returned to his true form…

Something caught Cell's eye, sitting atop a low hill on yellow sands. He stopped walking and surveyed it closely.

__

-A pod…?

-In the open?

-Surely this is no saiyajin trick.-

He did not recognize it of saiyajin make, it was so far away to place any risks on this however. There was only one way to satisfy his curiosity. 

He had to be careful and cautious…

And check it out.

-_-_-_-

Foreign walked out of the rooms, dressed in earthling attire. Blue jeans with sneakers and a black tank-top complete with a black leather top that ended abruptly at her elbows. She smirked, her old clothing draped over her arm as she strode up to the worker, who was watching her closely.

"Purchasing that, I take it?" he practically spat.

Foreign's strange good mood did not falter.

"No," she responded, looking him in the eye. "I am taking it."

Before the male could respond her eyebrows arched, her eyes flashing to a mysteriously silver- a faint light emitted from them, and then she closed them. Opening them a moment later they were normal, but the man was not. He stood motionless, a blank expression on his features. Foreign smirked, turning her back to him. He wouldn't be able to move until a few minutes or more, and then his memory would be foggy. She didn't want to run into the humans' pathetic display of security just yet. She began to make her way to the exit, pausing only a second as a strange sight caught her eye.

It was a woman with blue hair, cut just to the tops of her ears, with deep blue eyes. Her skin was a bit on the pale side, and she wore a form-fitting red dress that tied at the back with a yellow scarf around her neck, and comfortable shoes. On one shoulder rested a purse, and with her other hand she was restraining a young boy. The boy was maybe five, six, or seven, (She wasn't good at judging human age), with purple hair and blue eyes. He wore a dark suit with an orange belt and bracers, more of a warrior-dress. He was busy trying to urge his mother, it appeared, to a section of the store that had candies set on display. She was gently, yet firmly steering him to a rack of women's clothing.

For a fleeting moment, Foreign and the young boy locked eyes. 

The boy didn't notice and continued to fret with his mother. Foreign was intrigued.

__

-He's not human. He has ki he has not learned to hide. Feels familiar though.-

She turned, dismissing the matter.

__

-That calls for further investigation…later.-

At the moment, she felt playful.

Which was usually bad for the ones she 'played' with.

-_-_-_-

"These are the times I don't doubt who your father is!" Bulma scolded her son.

"You promised," Trunks pointed out. "You said I could get some chocolate, 'n I didn't forget!"

"After we get some clothes for you AND myself." Bulma overpowered the boy and dragged him over to the women's department. Trunks scoffed, lowering his head and hoping no one he knew would come by. How come dad always managed to get out of these situations?

As he was checking out the candies on a far shelf, he caught the gaze of a passing woman...

He shuddered.

-_-_-_-

__

-No one here.-

Cell had been careful, picking his way along the sloping terrain. No one could be sensed for a good distance, no movement caught his eye, not sound was triggered save for the stalks of grass that swayed in the wind. He was 90% sure he was indeed alone, but he was also cautious. Every nerve ending was on edge, ready to make his able to spring away at the right time or- if pushed- forced to attack.

But there was no one there, and Cell became even more curious as he surveyed the pod.

It was definitely not saiyajin make, which ruled out any unwanted visitors. There was no lingering aura of any of the Z fighters around. The runes inscribed on the side were alien, none he was familiar with. Picking his was slowly around it, he frowned. This was indeed unexpected. Was it possible another species had invaded the planet in his absence? A far-off concept- the planet was not that important- but it was a possibility. After he had made a few loops around it, eyeing it like a hostile wolf, he was more confident. Reaching out a hand he touched the cold metal that made up the object.

Electricity sparked from his hand and he growled in rage as pain flooded up his arm, constricting his muscles. He yanked it back, holding it gingerly and snarling at the pod. Trapped, eh? Someone had been careful in leaving it out here. 

His fingers burned but the pain eased. Cell took this into consideration.

__

-Obvious it was not a shock meant to kill. Even a human could have survived that. This security must have a different purpose…- 

-_-_-_-

Foreign turned her head. A signal had just echoed from her pod, strong and clear. The signal was caught by her link-up to the pod main console. She chuckled elusively.

"Looks like I have visitors."

She turned toward the direction of the signal, ignoring the passing cars on the streets and humans on the pavement. She smirked and began making her way to it.


	3. First Impressions

****

Disclaimer: If I seriously owned anything in _relation _to Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters I wouldn't have the time do be writing this fanfic out. So bwah! =P. Any other character (Foreign, for instance!) is owned by moi! And I don't own Barbie. 

****

Sierrakoi: Wow! This is the next installment of _Collision_! **Beams **I've grown rather attached to this fic...^-^;

****

Random dude: You have too much time on your hands.

****

Sierrakoi: And you need a friend!

****

Random dude: Yeah..-_-

**** __

First Impressions 

"Is there trust in the unknown?"

"Hey Miss- Care for our local newspaper? It covers the entire city-"

Foreign ignored the teenager handing out newspapers. The city of Sanrioki was bustling with human activity, the earthlings bumbling everywhere, either going to work or coming back home. She shook her head. -_What good is it going to do them? What use is this thing they call money? Don't they worry about their survival?- _These humans were proving to be quite the enigma.

Foreign found herself pacing down the darkened streets with shadows seeping from the alleys to the sides. At least she had gotten away from the crowds of humans. This way would prove faster than the main pathways. She could have easily flown but she didn't want to draw attention to herself YET. It was all a part of her game.

Foreign loves games. Playing with the minds of others, cause and effect, the whole shebang. It amused her and she absolutely adored irony. 

The sides of the buildings that loomed on either side were vacant, empty windows looking over the forgotten streets. Trashcans could be found lined up, sometimes overflowing. Paper shifted on the ground from the passing winds, dust was stirred. She took a deep breath. The city air was stale, almost man-made. She was taking her time in returning to her pod. It wasn't any FUN if you rushed a game- it had to flow and be spontaneous. Then again...

The signal the main console had sent her was a bit more urgent than normal. She had quickly gone over the data it had sent. Whoever had been messing around had a different DNA pattern than the human being. It was all very sketchy data, as a lot of the pod's power and data banks had been knocked out by the magnetism of meteor showers she had passed on the way here. Once she really got to thinking about that the space between her arched eyebrows creased. Interesting...maybe she should hurry this along.

Foreign always suffered from various, random mood changes. One minute she was content, the other she could be a spitfire. But she was always in control and rarely did her true intentions reveal themselves. She was careful about masking her expressions and a master at being 'the unknown'. 

She made up her mind. -_If it wasn't human than it might be quicker to leave...and that would ruin the fun...-_ She tucked her clothing tighter under her arm, ready to kick-off into a fast-paced flight when suddenly-

"Hey gorgeous. Where you goin'?"

Foreign stopped, standing motionless in the middle of the alley. 

__

-I don't have time for this.-

The owner of the voice strode cockily out of the corner he had been standing in. He was rather tall, muscled, with short-cropped black hair and brown eyes. He wore a punkish attire with torn leggings and tattoos on his arms.

Foreign wasn't impressed. "Go away, inferior."

"Inf-er-rior?" The man mimicked badly. "What are you, a doctor? Just hand it over already, lady. Don't make me do anything I'd regret!" He was now a mere five feet away and glaring.

Foreign sighed out of her nose. -_Obviously he's talking about 'money'.-_

"Okay. I'll hand it over," Foreign replied coldy. She turned her back to the man, which confused him, then raised her hand over her shoulder.

__

Z-ISHP!

The ki blast rocketed over the man, a faint blue-golden sphere, and smacked into the nearest wall. The rotten bricks immediately crumbled, which caused a chain reaction. Dust flew everywhere, windows shattered and trashcans were knocked over as the blast exploded, light flaring heatedly. The man squealed, tripping over himself and landing on the ground. The entire building collapsed upon itself, causing an annoying 'KA-BOOOM'ing noise. Foreign didn't much less turn around as she used the element of the dust and debris scattered about to aid in her unseen escape. Kicking easily off the ground she sailed into the air. She looked below, spotting the building and the pathetic human who was gawking at it, still sitting blankly on the pavement. She smirked, surveying the top of the city, and took off at a mediocre speed, disappearing into the sky before any could realize she had been there.

-_-_-_-

__

-Perhaps that wasn't too intelligent. That human could easily babble about my appearance to others, then the human media would catch on to it...- Foreign yawned as the air wisped by her, her hair swept away from her face and her clothing flapping as she gained speed. She was masking her ki, though it could still be sensed, but she paid that no mind. All she had seen on this planet were bumbling creatures anyway. _-Not that it matters though.-_

Trees, grass, hills, and the occasional house zipped by underneath. She had her arms crossed. She felt awkward in her earthling attire, yet strangely amused. _-Ironic.-_

Judging by the landscape she was getting closer to her pod. The dirt was getting a reddish tint and the hills were more numerous as she continued. She began to slow her speed until she was just hovering in the sky. She reached out with her mind, trying to pinpoint any nearby ki signature. _-I don't sense any...-_

A small glint of a ki signature rung her alarm bell. She frowned.

__

-Faint. Very faint. Not human, I can see. Either a weak non-earthling or a powerful being who has learned to mask their ki as I...-

Foreign descended swiftly to the ground, her feet barely touching the dirt. 

This might prove interesting.

-_-_-_-

Cell spotted a ki signature closing in, only a flicker, then fade off.

__

-Very interesting.-

He had slunk into the shadows of a nearby small forest that was just on the outskirts of the chain of hills that the pod perched upon. With the shock and well-working security system of the machine he had found, he concluded that whoever it belonged to would return shortly. He was determined to find out if it was somehow linked to the Z fighters, and if so what significance it had. 

__

-Not a human, I see.-

Cell shifted over to his left so he could get a better view from his station. The ki signature had faded completely, and this both intrigued and worried the android. He couldn't risk a sneak attack. He might be regaining a little strength bit-by-bit but he was not Perfect.

__

-There!-

A solitary figure came into view, settling quietly on the ground. Cell narrowed his eyes and sharpened his vision. It LOOKED like a human...but he knew better. It resembled a female dressed in human clothing, but the way it walked and the very aura it carried was very strange and alien to him. Even with his keen eyesight he still could not clearly see her face and its expression from the great distance.

The figure strode up to the pod and circled it a few times, seeming to check it out for any damage. It let a hand slide across the surface and Cell noticed it was not shocked like he had been. Stupid contraption.

After inspecting the exterior the female walked around to the front and seemed to do something to the bulk of it. A second later a hatch opened, an entry appeared and the figure walked inside. After it was in the interior the hatch closed behind it.

When the human look-a-like had gone out of sight Cell frowned with his beak. Surely this was no new breed of saiyajin that had happened upon the planet? But even though the pod reminded him of one, the entire being that had come did not add up. No matter how skilled, a saiyajin carries a saiyajin aura and at least SOME amount of miniscule ki could be sensed, if one was paying very close attention. Whoever owned that pod had their ki completely masked, with was very unusual.

__

-Almost like an android...- Cell thought.

That notion sparked some interest.

Other androids? Some unknown spawn?

Was it even possible?

Cell drifted into thought, his coloring blending him into the shadows that the trees and shrubbery provided.

-_-_-_-

"Give me a land sweep."

The main console replied a moment later. "Power supply not fully rebooted. Further distribution of power might result in pod failure. Are you sure you want to continue the appointed task?"

Foreign frowned. Pod failure? If the pod failed she would be utterly stranded on this unknown planet until it rebooted again, which would take a very long time. It would be far shorter a wait if she had the appropriate equipment, but she had left in quite a hurry...

__

-No time to think about the past,- Foreign chided herself. _-I can take care of myself. This planet offers no resistance...-_

"Computer?"

"Yes?" The console replied in its programmed, emotionless voice.

"Do the land sweep."

"Affirmative."

Foreign sighed, turning from the console. Anxiety washed over her, and agitation. She wanted to KNOW what it was that had disturbed her pod earlier. She didn't like information being held from her, and she usually obtained a temper. The pod lights dimmed, conserving some energy, and the lights on the master board bleeped on and off. Once. Twice. 

There was a 'beep' and immediately, as Foreign could see from the solitary window, the landscape outside for at least three miles was swept by the sensors with a faint white light. Three miles was all the pod could muster the strength for, but it was enough. Immediately data piled up on the screen of every living organism level two and higher that occupied the area when the sensors had swept.

Foreign pressed a few buttons, scanning it, until one entry caught her eye.

__

-Ki signature sensed. Sentient being, far over level two. Functioning mind. This has got to be it!-

Foreign chuckled, wasting no time in opening the hatch and taking to the outside. 

__

-I can't wait!-

-_-_-_-

He had been scanned.

__

-Blast it!- though Cell bitterly. He had picked up the slight tingling sensation of a scanner. He stood erect, his muscles temporarily stiff. He could try to escape without being seen. Then again, that might be foolish...but what if the creature was an android? 

A good opportunity for a good boost of energy...

__

-But if and when I do meet this newcomer, I should gather all information about her first...it could prove invaluable.-

"Hello."

Cell's eyes jerked open and he hissed savagely, leaping backwards with lethal grace and cunning. He quickly regained his composure...

...And looked right at the very being in which he had been thinking of.

She indeed resembled a human, as he had first suspected, by her face...but it was not full of expression. It was rather...monotone. 

Foreign's mind was also spinning. She CERTAINLY hadn't planned on seeing, much less meeting something of this magnitude. The thing, whatever it was, was adorned with armor and sleek muscle, possessing a large head crest and slanted eyes, just above a cruel beak. A tail waved behind it, seemingly oblivious, and it looked very annoyed, surprised, baffled, and curious all in one.

Silence.

Utter silence.

__

-What is she doing?- Cell growled inwardly.

__

-What is he doing?- Foreign purred inwardly.

Then, recognition!

"You're Cell, I take it?"

Cell couldn't help but blink as all his muscles tensed to their extreme. He had no trust in this thing, and had no reason to trust in it. "Yes," he rasped angrily. He hated being surprised. "How do you know?"

Foreign shrugged, which baffled Cell more. He figured that if this female knew who he was she would be cowering in terror...but she wasn't. 

"I just do. I thought you died," Foreign replied. Her mind flashed back.

She was sitting, bored, in the pod as the faint glimmer of stars echoed through the one window that shed any form of light. Foreign growled, rubbing her temples, then raised her gaze to the main console that sat there idly.

"Computer, give me a channel of signals to watch...anything...preferably something from the planet we're heading toward."

"Affirmative."

It was only a moment before the screen widened and images flashed across the screen from millions of signals that came from the planet. Interested now, Foreign rose from her seat and walked to the screen, adjusting it, flipping through signals...

...Until one caught her eye. On it, though hazy and from a far distance, it showed a solitary figure standing idly on a raised marble platform with pillars at either corner. There was a man with golden hair standing in front of the figure, and they seemed to be conversing. Deciding to be educated in her first bit of human, Foreign raised the volume and began to watch. After a moment she could understand what they were saying.

It was an old broadcast of the 'Cell Games'...

Foreign had noticed this creature looked strangely similar to the Cell she had seen on the screen, and had put them together.

"I did die," Cell responded icily. In a flash he shot out a hand, grabbing the female by the collar of her shirt and pulling her toward him, his slitted eyes flashing. "But that is NONE of your concern. Who are you to be addressing me?"

Foreign normally would have been angry, but she was still in her good mood. "I am not from this planet, I fear. I have decided to call myself Foreign in your tongue, as my real name would be unpronounceable to you."

__

-Ah-hah!- Cell chuckled mentally. So she wasn't from this planet.

"I request you release me," Foreign instructed calmly. Cell smirked.

"Not until I have all the information I need from you," He growled in response.

BAM!

Cell swooned, his grip lessening as Foreign's fist retracted from punching him in the face. She squeezed out of his grip, taking a few steps back and lowering her head, planting her feet into the soil. Cell snarled, rubbing his beak. It hadn't hurt but...the very nerve!

"You-" Cell snapped, but was stopped as Foreign held up a hand.

"I see we got off on the wrong foot," she said. "I only wished to be unhanded by you. I see the point you made; I haven't given very much data about me, and I know of you already. I received some old broadcasts in my pod that mentioned you."

Cell only growled in response but cooled his temper. As his anger subsided his curiosity grew. He had to play this smoothly, he couldn't let the temper that came along with his Imperfect Form ruin anything. So he only crossed his arms, still on high-alert, and pierced Foreign with his gaze. "Please continue, dear Foreign."

She breathed deeply. "I come from a different planet and was assigned to this one. I will not go into detail of my departure. Let's just say I'm an 'outlaw', if you would. I have decided to disguise myself as a human to further educate myself of the planet. In actuality I am a _deosika. _An android."

Excitement welled up within Cell's black heart. An android! This was too perfect. 

"Well, I am sure there are many things you have yet to know about me," Cell purred. He was beginning to play his game, an effort to extract information from this 'Foreign'. "Yet you do not fear me. Why is that?"

Foreign blew a few strands of hair from her face as she replied. "Well, I can see that you are not in your final form- or at least the form you possessed when I viewed you. So you are not at full power. Another thing is I doubt you would destroy me now because there is still so much _you _do not know, dear Cell."

Cell smirked. She was right, and oh-so perceptive. 

Suddenly a sting within his consciousness. 

__

-Blast!-

Cell turned his head to the east, grimacing. "He's coming. I know his ki." He turned back to Foreign, who was watching curiously. "I am sorry we cannot further our conversation, but I must make haste. And please note- I will not be as kind as I was now. Fare well." With a kick Cell sailed into the air, above the tree-tops that had divided them from the sky. Curious and stubborn, Foreign kicked up after him. Cell sensed this and stopped, in the dead-center of the sun.

Foreign came to a stop as she hovered at the tops of the trees, frowning. "Why the haste, Cell?"

Cell made no answer as his heart began to pound. He was getting nearer and he had no more time fro chit-chat. Raising his fingers to his face and made his body go rigid.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

Immediately the sky and landscape was bathed in blinding light. Foreign growled in rage as spots burst before her eyes and she tried to shield her face. After a moment she opened one eye, painfully, and then the other. The light was gone, and so was Cell. She reached out for his ki but it was heavily masked and she did not catch a flicker of it. 

__

-What was that for?!- she snarled. She landed hastily on the ground, disappearing and reappearing by her pod in pure speed. "I don't care WHO he is, no one attempts to blind me and gets away with it- filthy inferior..." she spat in annoyance. It was a twinge caught her consciousness and she looked up, narrowing her eyes. She had just felt what Cell had felt moments before, a ki closing in at good speed...

__

-As long as this Cell doesn't reveal me, I should be safe...- Foreign noted mentally as she hastily pressed a few hidden buttons on the pod and the hatch opened. She leaped inside, it closing behind her and she practically flew at the panel, working on the switches. "Computer! Auto-hologram, now! Use the rest of the energy reserves!"

"Affirmative," the console responded, not interested in the least bit. There was an electrical hum and then utter silence as Foreign caught her breath, peering out the window at the cerulean sky. Her sudden burst of energy had surprised her.

No matter what...NO ONE could be allowed to find out she was on earth...

Which mean she would have to take care of this Cell...

And she would have to take him out even earlier than she would like if he told...

-_-_-_-

Piccolo looked to the ground that passed beneath him. He had originally been planning on visiting Gohan and Goten, along with Chi-Chi, but a strange sensation had told him to check out the area here first. It was Kami's inner caution that told him to do this, he knew, and Kami was very helpful. So without much resistance he had come out here, only to find nothing. He frowned, having found nothing out of the ordinary. Sighing he swerved to the left, heading back to Chi-Chi's house. She never was quite the same after Goku's departure.

The pod, concealed beneath its protective hologram to look just like the surrounding ground, did not catch his eye.

****

End of Episode Bonus!

Sierrakoi: Hey there! I'm going to play truth or dare with our favorite random person, random dude!

****

Random dude: I never said I wanted to play!

****

Sierrakoi: Feeling a bit awkward? Hmmm... I know! **Snaps her fingers and immediately Goten and Trunks appear **Hey guys!

****

Goten and Trunks: In unison Hey Sierra!

****

Random dude: What'd you bring them here for??!

****

Sierrakoi: To spice up things. Goten, Trunks, want to play truth or dare?

****

Goten: Yeah! **He and Trunks look to each other with that excitement, mischievous glint in their eyes**

Trunks: I'm in!

****

Sierrakoi: I'll go first...okay. Goten! Truth or dare?

****

Goten: Ice cream!

****

Sierrakoi: Uh...

****

Trunks: Elbows Goten Oh, come on!

****

Goten: Blinks and rubs his head Okie...what about...I choose dare! I'm not scared of anything!

****

Sierrakoi: Hmm...Goten, I dare you to...take this Barbie...**Pulls out a tea-time Barbie **name it Sally-Sue-Bob and make it your best friend!

****

Random dude: What kind of a dare is that?!

****

Goten: Okay! **Takes the Barbie **Hello Sally-Sue-Bob! 

****

Trunks: Uh...

****

Sierrakoi: Wow. I didn't expect him to take it so well.

****

Trunks: Goten!

****

Goten: What? **Blink**

Sierrakoi: Your turn Goten! 

****

Goten: Okie...hmm...Trunks!

****

Trunks: DARE!

****

Goten: I want you to give Sally-Sue-Bob a big kiss! **Holds her out**

Trunks: WHAT?!?

****

Sierrakoi: LOL

Random dude: Oh brother...

****

Trunks: Ugh... **QUICKLY gives Sally-Sue-Bob a peck on the cheek**

Goten: Oh look! She's blushing!

****

Random dude: Rubs head...

Sierrakoi: Laughing uncontrollably 

__

(A/N: Hey People! Who do you think Trunks should pick to do truth or dare? And what should they do?! This should get interesting! On the other hand...seems Foreign and Cell might have gotten off on the wrong foot. Wonder what that could lead up to?)

__


	4. Sneak Peek

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing of DBZ. **Scratches head**

*Sneak Peek*

**__**

A/N: I have decided to include a sneak peek section, possibly more in the future, to sort of invigorate _things- and make some things known that should be found out later. All in all- this is souly for the readers, and I hope you enjoy this. The importance of what is included will be revealed later in the fic. It also includes a sneak peek at the end of the poem- whose importance will be revealed sooner or later- of the next installment. I really don't know what came over me. ^^ IMPORTANT: A note, the sneak peek is going to be in the POV of someone- no names will be revealed...mysterious. Try to figure out what's going on if you will- and see how close you were when the installment comes up._

-------------------

****

The Prophecy

__

Fire and Ice, Wind and Rain

Alo! Alo! The sun shines again

And what more- and what fair

Can the seas might ensnare? 

And in what distant deeps and skies

Can harbor such the majesty?

Of hope and trust, love and fate

What in darkness' dim light be?

A Whole of Nothing

The price of sin

And long I have waited-

-To see daylight again!

All of the World

The Coming is nigh

When the ground shudders rueful

And blood fills the sky

So long down in turmoil

The Storms in rage brew

Clearing the day-frost

And burying the blue!

__

A Whole of Nothing

The price of sin

And long I have waited-

-To see daylight again!

To make Something of Nothing

To piece it together

A puzzle of greatness

And none of the latter!

Sing-song the lullaby

To lease fate to sleep

And give up thy own life

For the memories weep...

Take heed of the night

And sorrow in the day

The Winds sail upon us

The refracted light!

A Whole of Nothing

The price of sin

And long I have waited-

-To see daylight again!

__

-------------------------

"You're a fool."

She laughed, brushing away some hair from her face. She was enjoying it, all of it, and I could barely contain myself to let her continue to breathe. She was denying every chance I gave her- every notion- and dismissing it, treating it like something foolish. And she was the fool.

"I'm giving you a chance- you'd be a true fool to pass it up. It's better than a living death, an endless CYCLE of remembering and forgetting, losing and loving and hating and sorrow that comes as the aftermath... of never knowing your place."

She turned to me then, frowning. "Is that a threat?"

I chuckled. "You can be so shallow, even though I know I created you better. All I need is your willingness, and it would all be settled and there would be no need for monitoring..."

"You're a madman," she stated simply.

It was my turn to laugh, hard and vigorously, holding my sides as I strained to catch my breath. Now THAT was an observation. But since when does a madman know he's mad?

"I may be 'mad' but because of my madness we are alive and breathing, and it is only a favor to repay me- and the universe, if you see what I mean by that- in doing this task, as enormous and IMPURE as it is. I find it genuinely amusing that it is at this time you call yourself HOLY, when it is you who has the blood on your hands, though visible it is not."

She was angered then, by mine calling her a liar. She was predictable, but then again it was I who made it that way in the first place. "You only think you know me."

"Of course I think I know you, because I DO know you- and you know nothing else then what I do," I responded.

She growled then, my logic twisting itself into her mind. "You're MAD. I refuse to do what you ask of me, it's IMPOSSIBLE as well as-"

"Immoral? I thought we already went over that," I chirped. She was tempted to lunge at me.

"Burn in Hell," she snarled.

I sighed, reaching for the console. "Very sorry I had to do this..."

Her eyes widened, her mouth open in protest, fear in her features- the first bit of emotion I had seen her reveal, besides anger and contempt- but I chuckled again I pressed it slowly, willingly.

And that, my friends, was the end of her free will- and the beginning of my conquest.


	5. Cat and Mouse

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I only own my own characters. **Eats a gummi bear**

****

Sierrakoi: I wonder what happens now?

****

Random dude: Dare I ask?

****

Sierrakoi: Didn't you just?

****

Random dude: You're the author, you should be able to answer your own question. **Blink**

Sierrakoi: Oh....right. o_O;

**__**

Cat and Mouse 

__

"We all live to die. Those who fear death can only cower, as they are already slain in soul."

She felt very old all the sudden, though age wasn't a factor in her fabric of self. Foreign sighed, leaning tiredly against the window and looking to the sky. Her eyes, the odd contrast of color and air of gold, roamed across the far slopes of hills. The ki she had felt had passed, hopefully whoever it had been still unaware of her presence. The only one that DID know of her existence was Cell, that strange being she was familiar with, yet knew so little about. Yet somewhere within her she knew he wouldn't tell...he seemed the type that wanted a conflict, something to put his aggression in, and the only other being that would even understand was maybe a few others she knew nothing about that had amounts of ki. But she felt he wouldn't rat on her- the clips of the broadcast she had seen in her pod had given her the impression there was no one else backing up his side but himself.

__

-This might be more interesting than I first anticipated...- Foreign thought, detached. The sky was dimming, the first brimming of stars revealing themselves in the vastness. Foreign almost looked dreamy for a moment. The sky- space- was an open door to so many possibilities...

But the door was closed for her, at least for now, until her pod restored itself with enough energy for her to leave.

Suddenly an odd feeling sunk into Foreign's chest, which was a bit unnatural.

...Why was she here in the first place?

There was nothing interesting on this planet...there were more exciting planets about in the galaxy...why stay on this one? Why did she land here in the first place?

As she strained to remember- at least FRAGMENTS of something- Foreign found her memory was hazy and quite fogged, a low headache drumming in the back of her head. Headaches indeed were rather unusual in androids, unless it was because of technical difficulties or loose wiring. And in the more biological androids headaches were usually brought on by over straining or large amounts of stress.

When Foreign thought more about that, she realized something else. She didn't _want _to leave. For some reason she felt like she should stay...at least until something happened...but what? What did she have to do with anything that could possibly happen on this planet?

Frowning, she turned to the main console. The hologram surrounding the pod had long since disappeared, only being activated for a minute or so, and the power supplies were dangerously low. There was a single light on the console that gave off the dimmest of light, and Foreign pushed herself towards it.

"Computer..?"

There was a moment of silence, a drawling buzzing sound, and then a low mechanical voice replied- "Yes?"

"If it won't danger the energy reserves- can you show me my trek to this planet? The route I took?"

Another moment of silence.

"Cannot comply with request. Tracing the route the pod traveled would endanger- if not deplete- the remaining energy the pod possesses," the voice said, monotone. 

Foreign sighed.

__

-So this is my temporary home...-

-_-_-_-

He felt shamed for his quick departure.

__

-I wasn't afraid. I was cautious,- Cell reminded himself. Yet the words seemed to bounce off instead of being absorbed into his mind, and anger rose as a result. He had not been afraid! 

He couldn't risk being seen yet, though the encounter with _Foreign _did occur, he felt it would not lead to the Z fighters learning of his presence. He was strategic, calculating, _INTELLIGENT_, and this was all a mere chain of unfortunate events. Events that perhaps he could manipulate for his benefit at a later date...

Cell smirked. He really shouldn't bother himself with such dismal conflicts such as this. It clouded judgment and delayed action. The only thing that he did allow himself to reflect on was the creature...Foreign.

She might be a pawn to be used in his path to domination.

-_-_-_-

After a while Cell moved, cracking his neck. He had been standing in the same spot and position for hours (He had found refuge- at least some camouflage in a small bundle of trees not that far away) , or so it seemed, and his aggressions had diminished. Popping his knuckles he turned to the direction from whence he came. Having laid low a while he doubted Piccolo would be scouting the skies for any unusual activity. Besides, he was anxious to find out whether or not Foreign had contacted Piccolo and told him anything. Though in depths of his being Cell knew she hadn't. He felt, even with only one meeting, that she was like him in many ways. An overseer of games, a contestant, a creature capable of seeing- and piecing together- two sides of a puzzle. As he did, he doubted she would reveal his presence- it would spoil the game they had nonverbally created upon their meeting, a game of cunning and secrecy. 

Then again, there was a chance she wouldn't be at the pod- or even a chance she might have moved it during the time lapse.

He supposed he would have to check it out, thought he would try to avoid Foreign. He wanted to observe her more before encountering her again. He felt uncomfortable dealing with one he could not predict, and in order to predict he had to know more about her.

It wasn't like he was tired anyway. He had no need- no _use_- for sleep of any form, and his body was rejuvenating itself all the time- mostly when he stood still or meditated. Never, not once, had he closed his eyes and slept. He would never need too, and it didn't bother him. So, slowly and without much ki used, Cell fanned his wings and lifted easily off the ground, hovering for a moment before taking off in the direction of the pod.

He longed to be Perfect again...

-_-_-_-

Meanwhile, Foreign was getting ready for another departure.

__

-I can't just leave my pod out in the open...especially after I felt that ki close by, which was obviously what caused Cell to leave suddenly...which means there are others here on this planet that are knowledgeable about ki and its uses...possible guardians...warriors...- She looked longingly at the pod around her and sighed through her nose. She couldn't stay in here forever though, her pod wouldn't be able to reboot itself for a while. She HAD to do something or she'd drive herself insane; which she felt she had come close to in all her long hours...weeks...months...HOWEVER long it had been that she had been up in space. Her curiosity was only growing as the day passed, and she gave the console one last look- and one last instruction before she made up her mind.

"Computer- is the auto-lock still operating?"

The mechanical voice replied a moment later, though it sounded fainter than it had when the pod had first landed. "Yes. It would take no energy to ensure the auto-lock feature."

Foreign nodded. Good. 

She decided she would leave, and just make sure her pod was sealed tightly. That way, without the proper password or knowledge about the machine, no one would be able to get in. The pod was coated in an un-subjecting metal on the outside that came specially from her home planet, that did not melt, crack, crumble, or bend. It had, after all, endured vast meteor storms and energy surges traveling through the galaxy. If someone did manage to find it it was just as well they had not, because they wouldn't be able to do anything with it but admire it.

So with a final deep breath, Foreign stepped out of the pod and into the sunlight. She blinked. Once. Twice. Finally her eyes grew accustomed and she turned. Immediately the hatch closed, clicking shut. To test it she rapped on the door.

Nothing.

Assured that it was indeed locked tightly, Foreign smirked wryly and turned to the open space around her. 

She was planning on visiting that city again. This time she was going to thoroughly explore it, and perhaps...well, she was PLANNING on finding out more about Cell. She had a great desire to know more. 

She had a sure-fire way NOT to attract attention to herself. A very ingenious ability, acquired only by her...

Oh yes...

-_-_-_-

Cell kept low to the sloping grounds. He had left the protection the trees had provided and was out and about under the sun. Creeping along he narrowed his snake-like eyes, tail whipping behind him. He could JUST see the pod in the distance, and the faint movement caused by Foreign. 

Hah!

So she WAS still there.

Attempting to get a little closer, Cell noticed something else. She was leaving. He didn't know where she was heading- and he had no time to wonder before she rose into the air and took off. Frowning, he swiveled his head, following her until she was out of sight. Straining his still-recuperating senses, he was surprised to find she was heading in the direction of a CITY, Sanrioki. 

Why was she heading to a city? 

__

-What is she planning?-

He growled, a rumble within his throat as his fists clenched.

The only way to find out was to follow...

He was starting to loathe this game of cat and mouse...

-_-_-_-

Was she still able to do it?

Foreign settled to the ground, only a few meters from the city entrance, a large gate with open doors. There were sidewalks leading inside, and the main street. It seemed a little fancy, but the interior of the city didn't seem to different from the other cities she had caught glimpses of on the screen she had seen on her way to the planet. There was no one positioned outside and there had been no cars coming along as she had landed. Now there was, and she could see people inside. Tossing a few strand of hair over her shoulder, she lowered her head.

She had to still be able to do it...

She closed her eyes.

__

-Concentrate.-

A tremor raced through her.

__

-You can still do it.-

After a moment Foreign smirked, raising her head confidently. NOW she wouldn't be able to be noticed...

She strode through the gates, right into the crowds of people bustling up and down the sidewalks, cars whizzing past, signs flashing advertisements with bright neon letters...

But the people who did notice her only looked away, or waved a hello. Some even said, 'Good morning, Briefs!"

All they saw was a familiar blue-haired woman, walking down the sidewalk.

-_-_-_-

Meanwhile...

He laughed...

It was an unbalanced laugh, chilling, whispy...

He looked to be seven feet tall, easy, with green hair pulled tightly back, braided down his sides. He wore a blue cap, plain, and red robes. is skin was white, GHOSTLY white, with faint streaks racing down his arms. On the sides of his rather human-looking face there were horns protruding through the sides of his bottom jaw, curling until they almost touched his mouth. His eyes were pale green- no iris was visible. They were haunting to look upon...

His feet were oddly shaped- his knees were bent backwards, the feet raised up and elongated for balance. 

He had his hands- clawed hands- crossed behind him in a very human gesture as he looked on the screen. The air was filled with silence, the only noise was the fading echoes of his previous laughter.

The man peered closer at the screen, chuckled, then flipped it off. The image faded.

He turned, still chuckling.

He was remembering. He also seemed to be speaking with himself as he remembered.

"'You're a fool,' she said.

She laughed, brushing away some hair from her face. She was enjoying it, all of it, and I could barely contain myself to let her continue to breathe. She was denying every chance I gave her- every notion- and dismissing it, treating it like something foolish. And she was the fool.

'I'm giving you a chance- you'd be a true fool to pass it up. It's better than a living death, an endless CYCLE of remembering and forgetting, losing and loving and hating and sorrow that comes as the aftermath... of never knowing your place,' I said.

She turned to me then, frowning. 'Is that a threat?'

I chuckled. 'You can be so shallow, even though I know I created you better. All I need is your willingness, and it would all be settled and there would be no need for monitoring...'

'You're a madman,' she stated simply.

It was my turn to laugh, hard and vigorously, holding my sides as I strained to catch my breath. Now THAT was an observation. But since when does a madman know he's mad?

'I may be 'mad' but because of my madness we are alive and breathing, and it is only a favor to repay me- and the universe, if you see what I mean by that- in doing this task, as enormous and IMPURE as it is. I find it genuinely amusing that it is at this time you call yourself HOLY, when it is you who has the blood on your hands, though visible it is not.'

She was angered then, by mine calling her a liar. She was predictable, but then again it was I who made it that way in the first place. 'You only think you know me.'

'Of course I think I know you, because I DO know you- and you know nothing else then what I do,' I responded.

She growled then, my logic twisting itself into her mind. 'You're MAD. I refuse to do what you ask of me, it's IMPOSSIBLE as well as-'

'Immoral? I thought we already went over that,' I chirped. She was tempted to lunge at me.

'Burn in Hell,' she snarled.

I sighed, reaching for the console. 'Very sorry I had to do this...'

Her eyes widened, her mouth open in protest, fear in her features- the first bit of emotion I had seen her reveal, besides anger and contempt- but I chuckled again I pressed it slowly, willingly.

And that, my friends, was the end of her free will- and the beginning of my conquest..."

The man stopped speaking...

Then erupted into laughter again.

He looked to the ceiling of the domed room, shaking with laughter.

"Oh, my dear FOREIGN...Since when does a mad man know he's mad??!" he cackled.

He suddenly stopped as soon as he had started. He reached, picking up a piece of paper. At the top, in strange handwriting, it read, _The Prophecy._

The man shuddered again, eyes flashing.

"A mad man...a mad man...a mad man..." he repeated, chuckling.

****

End of Episode Bonus!

Sierrakoi: Okay, Trunks, it's still your turn!

****

Trunks: Well...let me seeeee... **Peers around**

Random dude: Sweating

Goten: Me! Me, Me!

****

Sierrakoi: Er...

****

Trunks: RANDOM DUDE!

****

Random dude: Practically leaps out of his skin WHAT??

****

Trunks: Truth or dare!

****

Random dude: ... **Looks to Trunks, obviously not trusting the youngster... **...Truth.

****

Trunks: Okay...let me see... **Rubs his chin **is it true...that you're...really random?!

****

Everyone goes silent, gasping. Crickets chirp.

Random dude: I...I...

****

Goten: Answer answer answer answer!

****

Random dude: Thinking about how he would like to sit on Goten right now...

Sierrakoi and Trunks: ANSWER!

****

Random dude: FINE! I...NO! I'm not random!!

****

Sierrakoi: Gasp!

Random dude: Sniffs I just thought...you know...random...thoughts... 

****

Goten: Sniffs as well...hugging Sally-Sue-Bob...

Trunks: Sweatdrops

Sierrakoi: Random dude- what makes you not random? Besides...you...uh...appearing all the time?

****

Random dude: .......

****

Goten: Somebody has a seeeecret!

****

Trunks: Badly concealed demonic chuckle

__

(A/N: Hey again! Wow...the situation is getting weirder and weirder...is it just me, or does that mysterious man freak you out too?! And WHAT IS RANDOM DUDE'S SECRET?? Tune in next time!)


	6. Confusion, Initiated

****

Disclaimer: Oh yes. Watch me march right down to Toriyama's office and ask him if I could take possession of DBZ. **Twitch. **The only things I own are my characters and the city, Sanrioki...basically everything I made up. Haha!

Sierrakoi: Do you like crumpets?

****

Random dude: With tea, please.

****

Sierrakoi: Good going, old chap! 

****

Last time: Foreign left for Sanrioki, leaving Cell alone to think of a plan to find out more about her. She took on the form of a 'familiar blue-haired woman'. We met a strange (and insane) man, who seemed to know something. 

Random dude admitted he was not random!

****

This time: Foreign runs into some trouble...

And the T/D people have an unwanted guest!

**__**

Confusion, Initiated

"I will go nowhere else but where I am going."

Odd...

Foreign had initially thought she had taken a subtle form, but as she walked down the sidewalk and received waves, smiles, or glares, it seemed she was not so subtle. 

She had used an old trick of hers- personal holograms. 

In order to get into the city, Sanrioki, she wanted to disguise herself as more humanly. This way she could learn more of human culture. In order to create a hologram, she had to search through her databanks for a memory of a human- female, preferably- alter some connections, load the image/memory into her emitter, and wala! Instant hologram. It surrounded Foreign, giving her the perfect image of a human. It even had a force field, which made her feel real, in case anyone touched her. She was an exact copy of the blue-haired female she had seen earlier. Unluckily, though, the female seemed to be known among the public. Foreign snorted, but found this amusing. AND ironic. Of all the humans she had chosen, she had picked a famed one.

But the woman's reputation didn't matter to Foreign, so she continued to trudge along the sidewalk, swept up in human civilization. These were very, very confusing but very interesting creatures. So simple, crude, and yet efficient in managing to survive for so long.

The only thing that concerned Foreign the least was the chance of her running into the REAL woman whose form she had taken.

-_-_-_-

Cell couldn't follow Foreign in THERE, in the city, so he was left to seethe, think, and pace. Too angry to meditate, he merely went back to the grove of trees he had been in earlier and stood. 

__

-I despise this! I cannot cover a large distance without bringing attention to myself, I cannot terrorize human cities, I can't fight in this form, and the only source of interest to me has flown off into Sanrioki...- Cell fumed mentally. He knew it wasn't wise to become so angry- he had to control his first-form temper and lie in wait. Surely Foreign would come back to check on her pod if nothing else, and some groupings of humans were sure to wander near here. That would be some sport, at least. It was too risky to draw the Z fighter's attention to him yet.

Cell sighed, falling into meditation.

__

-I'll fall into insanity before long.-

-_-_-_-

__

-Let's see. Where should I go?-

Foreign had come to a stop, people passing by as she took a good look around. There was a strange feeling in her stomach and she felt a bit uncomfortable. After another minute or so she wandered off into an alley, away from the main road, and leaned against a crumbling wall of an abandoned building. It wasn't exactly the best place to think, but it beat nothing. She wasn't sure what she wanted to see here, but something compelled her to explore. Rubbing a temple, Foreign sighed. She could just go and find Cell again, ask him more about the planet, maybe get a good fight...but an instinct in her gut told her she couldn't trust him. Of course she didn't give (or receive) trust easily, and the notion of it was a shot in the dark.

Speaking of dark, the sky peering down above the towers of buildings was growing darker. The faintest glimmer of stars could be seen, breaking through the veil of day. Snapping herself out of her train of thoughts, Foreign felt agitated. She would grow bored of this mud ball of a planet before long, and what would she do then? If she used any more energy from her pod, she might NEVER leave.

So, on the spur of a moment, Foreign made a decision. She was going to pass as a human. Maybe take on a physical, more humane-like appearance (and not have to worry about holograms) until she figured out why she was here. For what _purpose_. 

Drilling into her memory banks once again, Foreign found the information she needed. Humans commonly lived in things called apartments in the city. So, she would live in an apartment. It shouldn't be that hard. First she would need to find one...then 'purchase' a room. With that things called _money_. What was money, anyway? Frowning in thought, Foreign absently tapped a lighter she had found on the ground against the cold wall she was leaning on. The echoes of the soft tap-tapping seemed to calm her nerves. She would have to go back to her pod, first, and get her clothing and any supplies she might need. Perhaps she would run into Cell again...

Why was she worried about that android? 

__

-He's something unknown. That's what bothers me,- Foreign thought absently. -_Once I get more settled I'll find him again, get some information out of him. Heck, I've been wanting a fight since I landed here.-_

Grinning like a satisfied kitten, Foreign held up her palm and looked at the lighter she held. Without a second thought she closed her fist. Opening it again, the remnants of the crushed lighter fell from her hand as she tipped it.

__

-I would almost feel I'm becoming soft. Was I ever like this before?-

Foreign exited the alley, the sky darkening even more as she strode down the sidewalk again. There were still people bustling about, the only difference Foreign could pinpoint was the lights on the billboards and buildings were flashing more brightly. 

__

-So I have to get my supplies, come back and purchase an apartment, settle in, find Cell...amuse myself with him while I try to figure out why I'm here in the first place,- the android mused to herself. The fact she couldn't clearly remember why she had come here in the first place bothered her profusely. And the fact that she couldn't quite REMEMBER where she had come from and why she had left. She was living blind.

-_-_-_-

"Oh, **_I _**know why you're there, why you left," the stranger chuckled. He flipped a few switches on the large screen and console before him, his haunting eyes flickering over the images displayed there. The image of Foreign exiting the alley, her thoughts.

"The only question is...," the stranger murmured maniacally, "is if you'll _DO _what you were sent to do, or if I'll have to give you a little push..."

His insane laughter ripped from him again as he pounded on the console in sheer insanity. "Oh my, how _funny!"_

-_-_-_-

__

-What will I need to get? Let me see...clothing, of course. Mechanical supplies...-

Foreign was running through what she needed to get, when suddenly...

**__**

OOF!

Foreign frowned as the woman she ran into staggered back, completely out of breath. The android was not affected, but the woman was. As she straightened her dress she gripped the hand of her son, who was standing beside her rather startled, she mirrored Foreign's frown.

"Try to watch where you're going!" The woman complained, then stopped short.

Foreign peered at the woman with her keen eyesight as the night progressed, basking the three of them in shadow at the street corner. The woman's aquatic eyes widened and her mouth hung limply. Her son mirrored her expression, sweat rolling down his forehead.

Foreign sneered. It was the woman whose form she had taken as the hologram, the one she had seen with her son in the store earlier.

This could prove interesting...

"I...who are you?!" The woman snapped, her confusion rapidly changing to anger.

__

-Anger at what she does not understand,- Foreign smirked. _-How foolish.-_

"I could ask the same for you," Foreign replied silkily, using her voice emitter to mirror the woman's voice.

The woman's face flushed red as she huffed. "I am Bulma Briefs, the renound science genius, and YOU have my body! Either that or I'm imagining things," the blue-haired woman added, calming down slightly. She'd been around Vegeta too long, and had acquired a bit of his temper.

Foreign was enjoying this immensely. "It would appear so. I would take off the hologram, but I fear I cannot allow you to see my true form just yet. You might spread gossip." The android then turned to the woman, Bulma's, son. "And what have you to say about this?"

Trunks stared blankly.

Bulma instinctively pulled Trunks closer. "Leave my son alone," she growled. "What ARE you?!" 

Foreign frowned again. She knew the woman was scared stiff, but she showed a lot of gall. Either that or stupidity, again. Confusion was apparent on her features, and Foreign could sense she was moving away. 

The android, though, was growing impatient. "I give you five seconds to get out of my sight, human." _-This will prove I'm not so soft.-_

Bulma's eyes widened. _-Oh good Dende!- _she squeaked. _-She's serious!-_ She might have stood her ground in some other cases, but the aura this body-stealer put out was...unnerving. Scooping Trunks into her arms, Bulma took off running, leaving her shopping bags scattered along the sidewalk. She disappeared around the corner, fear powering her legs, and her mind. She was going to report this immediately to Vegeta, and Kami help whoever or whatever that was!

Foreign wasn't interested in pursuing the woman, so she turned and continued to walk. After a few steps she stopped. Turning back around, she eyed the bags on the ground.

__

-This encounter wasn't a total waste,- she chuckled inwardly as she picked up the bags and continued walking. 

She might be an android, but she was still female.

-_-_-_-

Cell was in a deep stage of meditation when he felt the vaguely familiar waft of ki. Opening a slanted eye he sneered. _-About time!-_

Uncrossing his arms he hovered in the air then stealthily made his way back to the pod site.

-_-_-_-

Thanks to her capsules she kept in a container that was stored in her purse, Bulma managed to reach Capsule Corp in only a few minutes. Landing the machine on the ground, she flung open the door, leaped out, and sped into the house, dragging along Trunks.

"Ow!" he grumped, but Bulma didn't let go.

"VE-GE-TAAA!" Bulma called as she entered the kitchen, nearly bumping into the saiyajin prince, her oh-so-lovable husband.

"What is it, woman?!" Vegeta barked, but his features softened a bit as he saw the look of fear and anger in Bulma's eyes. He frowned, his look of concern. "What brings you in here, wailing like a banshee?"

Bulma finally let Trunks' hand go, taking a few deep breaths.

"We have got to talk," she said.

****

End of Episode Bonus!

Everyone continues to stare down Random dude

Random dude: ...Geez!! I already answered the stupid truth, now let's get on with it!

****

Goten: But I wanna know- **He's stopped when Trunks jabs him in the side with an elbow **OW!

****

Trunks: Lowers voice Shhh...

****

Sierrakoi: Ignores their behavior Okay...your turn anyway!

****

Random dude: Well... **Stops as suddenly Master Roshi makes an appearance in a cloud of smoke **?!

****

Goten: Roshi?

****

Trunks: Turtle dude?

****

Sierrakoi: Why are you here?!

****

Roshi: Heh-heh! Wanting to play a good game of Truth or Dare with my favorite youngsters! **Chuckles as he pats Goten and Trunks on the head...while inching closer to Sierrakoi**

Sierrakoi: Sweatdropping as she takes a step back Don't even think about it!

****

Roshi: About what? **Giggle and blush**

Goten: He's scaring me!

****

Sierrakoi: Come ON Random!!

****

Random dude: Fine, fine! Roshi or whatever, Truth or Dare??

****

Roshi: Dare! I'm a very brave soul, you know... **Inches closer to Sierrakoi**

Sierrakoi: Disgusting perv! **Whacks him upside the head with a rolled up newspaper**

Roshi: Fiesty! **Staggers**

Trunks: Make it something good, Random!

****

Random dude: Let's see...

**__**

((A/N: Hey guys! Problems arise as Collision continues! And what do YOU think is a good dare for Roshi?! Give Random ideas! See you!))


	7. A Foe's Betrayal

****

Disclaimer: I disclaim that I will put up a disclaim!

****

Sierrakoi: Chocolate...

****

Random dude: Holds his chocolate bar protectively

Sierrakoi: Don't you know chocolate is every woman's weakness?! **Leap**

Random dude: 0_0

****

Last time: Foreign ran into Bulma, who in turn ran off to get Vegeta. Foreign shrugged it off and continued plotting to get an apartment...

And the T/D gang have Master Roshi to deal with! 

****

This time: Cell has a plan...

And Master Roshi gets what's coming to him!

**__**

Foe's Betrayal

"Leave me be. I am but one, and I am solitude."

Foreign hovered and landed softly on the ground in front of her pod. Turning her head to the left she narrowed her eyes. She could have sworn she caught a whiff of someone...a ki...she frowned, shrugging it off. She could take care of anything.

****

Don't become too cocky.

Freeze! Foreign completely stopped moving as she tried to figure out what just happened. A voice had seemingly just popped in her head, a voice she could not identify. But it faded, leaving her doubting if it was ever there in the first place. 

Deciding the planet's atmosphere was getting to her, Foreign opened her pod with the correct code and entered. It was just as she had left it; orderly, dim, and nearly empty. She rummaged through a compartment on the far side under the console, setting the supplies she would need by her feet. Tools, some computer chips, spaceship blueprints and data collection of the planet and things of that nature. Grabbing a sack she stuffed all of it in there, tying it neatly and swinging it over her back. Taking a last look around the pod, she tried to think if there was anything else she needed. Of course she still had those bags she had taken from the one named Bulma. Setting them on a shelf, Foreign dug through them. Clothing. Some horrible smelling stuff. Shoes. She did find a dress that caught her attention, though. It was black, strapless with straps criss-crossing the back. It came to just above knee length, with a red flower insignia on the front. It was a bit ruffled on the side, and Foreign studied it a moment before folding it and sticking it in her bag. She also took a pair of shoes that matched, a red tank top with the words 'WilD' written across it in white, and some pants. That would be enough, she figured.

As she was putting the console in auto-shutdown mode, Foreign felt the shadow looming over her before she caught the familiar scent. The reflection in the monitor confirmed her suspicions and she turned, face-to-face with Cell. He was standing, arms crossed, at the doorway of her pod. He was far too large to enter, so all he could do was scowl.

"Hello, Cell," Foreign greeted, smirking.

Cell narrowed his eyes. 

"I tire of your attitude, and your worthless game of cat and mouse is weary. I suggest you step out so we can have a... conversation." The tone of Cell's voice was vehement, and Foreign caught the aura of anger and a suspicious nature in his voice. Shrugging ignorantly Foreign grabbed her bags and did as she was told- not before 'accidentally' bumping Cell with her shoulder as she walked by.

Cell growled lowly at her lack of respect, but admired her lack of fear. Either she was purely ignorant or she was much more cunning than she let on. He stepped away, turning to face her as she set her items on the ground. She was standing idly, her strange and yet alluring eyes watching him intently. For a moment neither spoke.

"And the point of this is?" Foreign grumped. The night was coming fast now, the bright stars were bathing the hills and ground they stood upon. Cell was shadowed in the dark hues of the night, and it made him look even more intimidating than normal. But Foreign would not be unnerved, and she would die before she let any weak emotion of that sort show.

Cell smirked at her comment, his cat-like eyes flashing. "I'm willing to...experiment with something."

While he had been meditating, Cell had thought of something that had not occurred to him before. The new android really meant nothing, right? So she had happened upon the planet. Just a drifting machine. Cell had thought of Androids 17 and 18. And thinking of them lead to a hypothesis:

If absorbing those two androids made him as strong as they had...

What if he just absorbed this new android, Foreign? 

She could probably supply him with a new power that would surpass the limit he once had, and in doing this he might reach his Perfect form faster!

Once he had that power- and more- again, he could take on the Z senshi. He could defeat Gohan.

__

No one would be able to stop him.

Cell snapped out of his daydreaming as he felt Foreign's unwavering gaze once more. He chuckled.

"You're going to help me become Perfect," he purred.

Confusion flashed through Foreign's eyes- that is, if any emotion could be shone through those gold-tinted orbs.

"And that intrigues me, how?" she grumped. The night was wearing thin.

Suddenly wicked laughter erupted from Cell as he leaped, fangs gleaming as his tail lanced forward, opening into a funnel, enveloping the unsuspecting android.

-_-_-_-

Vegeta frowned at the words of his wife. "A duplicate?" he asked for the fourth time, still doubtful.

"YES!" Bulma graded. "You can ask Trunks if you're that unsure!"

The saiyajin no ouji turned to his son, who was enjoying his sixth bowl of rice. Trunks felt his father's heated glare and looked up, rice filling his cheeks.

"Sheezis kfellin thwa triff," he confirmed. Vegeta frowned.

"Take the food out of your mouth, boy," the saiyajin ordered. Trunks did as he was told and swallowed the portion.

"She's telling the truth," Trunks said again.

Bulma smirked. "Told you."

Vegeta snorted. "Could have been the light playing tricks. But then again, I don't like the idea of a mere human running about and acting even superior to a saiyajin-"

"It was NOT human!" Bulma argued. "I'm telling you! It might have looked like me but I got this feeling- like the feeling I got when I saw...like when I saw Frieza, or the Androids or Cell. It was that _dark _feeling. The chill and everything."

Trunks nodded in agreement.

Vegeta frowned again, leaning against the wall. "Perhaps we can investigate this further," he finally said.

Bulma squealed in delight.

-_-_-_-

"Since you are a preferred customer, we at CheapOffers have decided to offer you...Oh, how do these companies get our address?! We don't even have a mailbox!" With that Chi-Chi flung the letter she had been reading out loud at Gohan, who caught it expertly. "Preferred customer my frying pan!"

"Think of it this way, Mom. At least we don't get salespeople at our door," Gohan smiled.

Chi-Chi grinned, running a finger along the rim of the frying pan she was holding. "That's what this is for," she chuckled.

With that, a miniature tornado- or Goten, as we know him as,- whirled into the kitchen, latching onto Gohan's leg.

"Can we train now? Pleeeease?" Goten asked, eyes bright as he looked up to his big brother.

"Well...I suppose!" Gohan gave in as Goten smiled hugely as he hopped up and down.

Suddenly the phone rang. Gohan made a reach to get it but Chi-Chi beat him to it. "Moshi moshi?" she asked. A smile. "Konnichiwa, Bulma!" Chi-Chi giggled. Gohan rolled his eyes. His mom always reminded him of a young schoolgirl when she was on the phone with Bulma.

Chi-Chi went to shoo Gohan and Goten out the door so they could train but she stopped. Instead she raised a finger and covered the receiver as she said "Wait" to them. Both stopped and looked to their mother as she went back to listening to Bulma.

"Really?" gasped Chi-Chi. "That's- are you sure? You don't think- no, there's not that much to go on...yeah. I'll tell them. In an hour? Market, right? Okay. Thank you Bulma. In an hour. Bye!" With that Chi-Chi hung up the phone, looking troubled.

"What is it, Mom?" Gohan asked, studying her troubled look. She had aged slightly in appearance, and he could see the twinge of a tear in her eye every passing day- the tear for Goku. Gohan shook his head, clearing his mind of his dad. "Is Bulma up to something again? OR Vegeta, I should say?"

Chi-Chi bit her lip.

"Not exactly," she stated as she sat down and began to explain, biting her lip.

-_-_-_-

"Have you felt it, Dende?"

Dende nodded. "Yes, Piccolo. A slight disturbance. Almost as if foreign matter has happened upon earth."

"Aliens?" Piccolo asked. He didn't like the word much since he _was _technically an alien, but it was the only word that came to mind.

Dende gazed down upon the slope of earth, far beyond Kami's Lookout. "I'm not sure. I can't really feel anything- it's all so blurred."

Mr. Popo came up to the pair of Nameks, a tray of tea in hand. "I've made some lunch if you're ready, Dende-sama and Piccolo-sama," he said kindly. Dende turned, nodded and smiled.

"Thank you," he said. A frail wind blew by, and Dende looked once more over the edge of the Lookout. 

__

-What is this I'm feeling?- he wondered.

-_-_-_-

Suffocation!

__

-What the hell?!-

Pain.

Numbness.

Calm.

__

-Where am I?-

Darkness...

Light.

Darkness.

__

-What has he...done to me..?-

Confusion.

Anger.

Darkness.

Detachment...

-_-_-_-

Cell smirked, taking deep breaths. He was very proud of himself for having taken the android off guard as he had. She had barely fought back. More confused than angry, he guessed.

Number 21 let his tail fall to the ground, back to its normal shape and function. He had halfway suspected an energy boost, something similar to his transformation from Stage 2 to Perfect Form, but there was nothing of that sort. In fact, he barely felt his ki rise a notch.

__

-Perhaps my body will take longer to absorb the android fully into my system,- Cell thought. His stomach churned.

****

I'm not forgetting this.

Cell jerked, shock on his features. A voice, inside his head! It faded and he growled, eyeing the landscape around him and seeing nothing but the cover of night. He had great night-vision, and there was hardly a thing moving. Who had spoken?

****

Pretty good night vision. I could get used to this- though mine's more high-tech.

Cell growled. "Who is it?!"

A chuckle within his mind.

__

-Foreign!- Cell exclaimed mentally.

****

That's right. You really thought I was like those...ah, here's their names. Number 17 and Number 18? Foreign asked wryly.

__

-You're reading my mind. Looking into my memories. You're not absorbed.- Cell thought this mostly to himself, anger bubbling in each word. A hoax!

****

I'm not like Gero's creations, Number 21. Or whatever you want to be called. I was built differently. I'm not even from earth. Your body's not developed enough to absorb me- fool. 

Cell growled, wanting to tear his head apart. _-Stop talking to me!-_

****

There's nothing stopping me.

Another growl from Cell.

****

Hmm. So they're the Z fighters? The one I felt earlier was the one named Piccolo? Interesting.

Cell ran through various plans of actions in his mind. Anything to get rid of her accursed voice!

****

I don't think I'll be in you for very much longer.

Foreign, bodiless but not mindless, felt confusion wash through Cell, above the rage.

__

-What are you getting at?-

****

Your body's rejecting me. I'm foreign material.

Cell felt his stomach lurch. Pain ebbed within his mind as the sides of his vision steadily went red. 

__

-Rejecting?!-

****

That's right.

Cell almost doubled over as pain flew up his spine, a sick twisting feeling in every muscle, tendon, and sinew. It felt like a massive power overload, a computeral virus or something. It felt like something large was picking him apart, slowly.

"Argh!!" Cell snarled, his legs buckling as his muscles screamed.

****

Oh my. I just noted something, Foreign chided.

__

-And...and what would that be?!!- Cell yelled.

****

I think the process of my rejection will kill you. Only justice, don't you think?

-_-_-_-

The strange, and insane, creature's eyes widened as he danced about the room in pleasure, clapping his hands. "Oh my! The drama! The irony! Encore, encore!" he squealed. "Ruthless as what I intended! Oh, what a grand puppet show!"

****

End of Episode Bonus!

Random dude: Roshi, are you SURE you want the dare? You promise to do the dare?

****

Roshi: Of course! I'm a stud! **Adjusts glasses, eyeing Sierrakoi**

Sierrakoi: o_o;

****

Random dude: Okay...well...Master Roshi, I dare you to sing and withhold this contract. **Holds a piece of paper**

Roshi: HAH! This is easy! **Grabs the contract and whips out a pen, signing it and then holding it up high, striking a 'studmuffin' pose **Done!!

****

Goten: Leaps up and snatches it out of Roshi's hand ?? **Hands it to Trunks **What does it say, Trunks?

Trunks: Big words...

****

Sierrakoi: Snatches it from Trunks and reads it outloud Upon confirmation and signature, this contract hereby declares that Master Roshi, the Turtle Hermit, confiscate all hentai and female-related products or services from his household or possession have them disposed of immediately, and upon breaking this contract he will otherwise by smothered in bananas and thrown into a pit of hungry chimpanzees, AFTER he is castrated. 

****

Goten & Trunks: Blink?

Sierrakoi: It means you two get to go to Roshi's house and destroy all his stuff. Got me?

****

Goten & Trunks: Yeah! **Run off**

Roshi: WHAT?!?!?!?!

****

Random dude: Trying not to laugh You signed it, dude.

****

Sierrakoi: Looks like it'll take you a good long while to build up your collection again.

****

Roshi: Falls on the ground, crying WAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! UNFAIR!

****

Krillin, Yamcha, and Piccolo walk up 

Krillin: Just saw Goten and Trunks run by...so what's up?

****

Sierrakoi: We're playing Truth or Dare! Wanna join us?

****

Yamcha: Sure! Uh...why is Roshi crying?

****

Random dude: Shows him contract

Krillin: Bursts out laughing

__

((A/N: Hey guys! Guess it's Roshi's turn on T/D! Wonder who he'll choose, and what sort of revenge he's plotting? Ahh! Scary to think about!

Meanwhile, in Collision: the plot thickens...))


	8. Unexpected Occurance

****

Disclaimer: **There's a 'Gone On Vacation' sign sticking out of the ground where the disclaimer should be**

Sierrakoi: Got any twos?

****

Random dude: Go fish.

****

Sierrakoi: Pouts and draws a card

Random dude: Badly concealed chuckle

Sierrakoi: Cheater!

****

Last time: The situation Cell finds himself in proves deadly...

And the T/D gang have some new arrivals! Boo-hoo for Master Roshi!

****

This time: Foreign runs into some familiar faces, and there's an offer that no one expected.

...And today's T/D has a special feature!

__

Unexpected Occurrence

"You can put more trust in enemies than you can allies."

****

I think the process of my rejection will kill you. Only justice, don't you think?

I think the process of my rejection will kill you. Only justice, don't you think?

The voiceless words repeated themselves in Cell's mind.

****

I think the process of my rejection will kill you. Only justice, don't you think?

Another lurch. More pain, subtle at first. Growing.

__

-I refuse to die like this!- Cell howled mentally.

Chuckling. Belonging to Foreign. 

Bright light. Spasms of pain, tearing at the creation of Gero.

****

So near...

Though she had been playing cool, Foreign could not fool herself. She was desperate for Cell to reject her. Even when the rejection was taking place, she could feel small bits of her energy being released into the android, just as easily as she felt bits of him flow through her.

__

-I refuse to pass like this!- Cell growled again, trying to keep his emotions of fear and pain away from the android that presently shared his form.

__

-I WON'T die like this!!-

-_-_-_-

It was the deepest part of night when Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks and Gohan met at the corner of _Viva La Tebith's* _treats and sweets shop. Bulma was in a foul mood, the bright lights of Sanrioki City shedding sight on her set features.

"Where's Goten?" Bulma asked Gohan as her husband leaned against the wall, making no attempt to show he acknowledged the half-saiyajin's existence. He did what he did best- scowling at humans walking by on their daily/nightly business.

"Chi-Chi stayed home to watch him," Gohan explained.

"Exactly where Trunks is supposed to be- home," Bulma frowned, the secret behind her bad mood unveiled. Vegeta scoffed.

"The boy won't learn anything if you hide him away," the Prince snorted. Bulma rounded on him.

"Like you know anything about children! Kami, sometimes I even wonder if it was POSSIBLE for you to father Trunks-"

Trunks sweatdropped, looking sheepishly up to Gohan. Gohan grinned stupidly, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh, Bulma- maybe right now isn't the right time for you and Vegeta to argue. We need to figure out what's going on, anyway. Right?"

Bulma scoffed, turning away from Vegeta who grinned in triumph. "You're right, Gohan." She smiled wearily. "I'm just a bit stressed, that's all."

Gohan nodded, placing a gentle hand on Trunks' head. "Let's get to work!"

-_-_-_-

They searched for two hours and came up with nothing. No Bulma copies, and no evidence of anything at the place where Bulma had met her counterpart. And now it was Vegeta's turn to be in a foul mood.

"Woman, this is preposterous! Dragging us all the way out here just because you suffered a moment of mental collapse!"

Bulma sighed, but anger shown through her weariness as she rubbed her temples. Trunks was eyeing _Viva la Tebith's _shop for the sweets. They had nearly circled the entire city of Sanrioki and nothing! They had came back to the place they started, and now Gohan was trying to ease the tension.

"We don't know if what Bulma saw was real or not, but she says it is. And since she's a genius, I believe her. This thing might be some kind of mimic creature or even another android. Who knows what it is? We just have an obligation to find out," Gohan stated as Bulma restrained her son from the candy shop.

"What obligation?" Vegeta sneered, scanning the area with a piercing gaze once more.

"For protecting the planet," Gohan retorted. Bad moods must be contagious. Bulma sighed, then stiffened. A familiar tingling sensation crept throughout her body as she turned her head to the left, then the right. Feeling her muscles tighten she looked through a far window of a nearby building.

__

-Who's that woman standing at the counter?- the blue-haired woman wondered absently.

-_-_-_-

"Name?"

Foreign had finally found the building she had been looking for. An 'apartment'! Though she looked like she had just crawled out of the jungle- matted hair, firm features, tossed-on clothing and the like- she kept her femininity and strength radiating from her. She had on the hologram of a woman she had seen randomly passing by on the street, though the clothes were hers. 

The guy working at the desk was a bit on the slow side, or so she thought. The night was wearing on, it would be dawn soon, and Foreign didn't have much patience left. 

"Name?" the blonde-haired youth questioned again. He looked tired, eyes a bit red from gazing at the computer beside him.

"My name is...Piquë."

Foreign savored the sound of that name on her lips. It was a part of her REAL name, but this pitiful human didn't know that. He was already suspicious of her enough, and if she had said 'Foreign' he probably would have shown her the door. And even though it was so, so tempting, Foreign couldn't afford to cause havoc on Earth yet.

"Piquë? Okay...Middle and last name."

Foreign froze. What? Humans had more than one name? Sure, she had twenty-five PARTS to her real name, but not twenty-five NAMES. She was a bit confused.

"...My middle name is Deacon, and my last name is...Naúru."

The male eyed Foreign suspiciously, and entered in a few things on the computer. He turned in his chair, rubbing his chin as he faced her again. "Proof of identification."

"What?" Foreign asked, a bit annoyed. This human was grinding her last nerve.

"I need something to prove you are who you say you are," the male grumbled. 

"Oh," Foreign stated, smiling sweetly. "Forgive me, I'm not used to the customs of this region..."

__

-Don't make me kill you,- Foreign growled mentally. She couldn't stand acting human. They were so...so gullible!

The man continued to watch Foreign as she stood, pretending to dig through her bag. 

__

-What do I have?!- Foreign thought grumpily. It was then a flash of something caught her eye. Looking up, she first saw spiked black hair through the far window. A the man with spiked hair turned, she noted the dark onyx eyes and permanent frown. He caught her gaze, frowning deeper. He then looked past her, seemingly very bored. It was then Foreign saw the woman beside him, who was intently looking around, as if looking for someone- 

-That blue-haired Bulma Briefs!

Foreign felt the woman's eyes suddenly lock on her.

__

-She shouldn't be able to recognize me for sure...-

Meanwhile, the man at the desk had grown impatient. His customer had just frozen in place, looking out the window. He had a date, a cig and a rental movie to get to, and he was working overtime. "Excuse me miss, I need identification NOW."

Foreign's head snapped around, her eyes flashing vehemently for a split second. "Shut up, weakling," she snarled icily. The man sat, flabbergasted. Bulma had gotten the black-haired man's attention and was gesturing in Foreign direction. Feeling a great need for haste, she threw her bag over her shoulder and raced out of the building before the man could respond, disappearing into the shadows.

-_-_-_-

"I could have sworn someone suspicious was in here..." Bulma mumbled as she stood, looking dejected, in the corner of the room. Gohan was questioning the desk-worker of the woman who had just been in here, and Vegeta was scowling deeper but secretly keeping an eye on Trunks, who was standing worriedly by his mother. But as the demi saiyajin he was, he had a firm face on. 

"Maybe she left," Trunks suggested.

"She did, just a minute ago," the young man stated.

"Do you know where?" Gohan asked. The man shook his head.

"No. She just ran off after she saw you, I guess."

Bulma set her jaw. "Now, what normal human would do THAT?" she asked grumpily, directing the question at her husband.

Vegeta snorted.

Gohan looked out of the open door at the small amounts of people walking the sidewalks at night, the cars racing across the streets, the flashing signs. "Looks like we lost it...for now...." 

-_-_-_-

"Grr..."

His vision suddenly swirled, fading from black to gray, then to night-black. Opening a slanted eye, Cell recognized the stars overhead and the faint glimmering of the reflection of lights in a nearby city on the sky. Pushing himself over, he shuddered. The pain had lessened, but he couldn't remember clearly what had happened. His muscles burned, aching in his bones as he pushed himself up. His confusion boiled to rage, then confusion again. 

Quickly he checked his ki. Even though he felt massively weakened, his ki signal stated otherwise. His ki had remained the same, and was even a tad larger than it had been! Seeing himself still in his Imperfect Form proved he was not yet recovered enough. For a moment he wondered if his revival had done something to him internally, a defect.

His disorientation faded, and he stood. His tail was waving angrily as he flexed his claws, his piercing gaze accustomed to the blacks and grays of night.

__

-My body obviously rejected Foreign,- Cell thought as he noted her old clothes- dripping wet- had been thrown on the ground, her bag gone. _-Why did she let me live? Unless she thought I was dead...- _Cell frowned as he waited for the feeling in his legs to return.

It was then the flicker of something moving caught his gaze, and Cell cursed himself for not paying more attention. He wasn't surprised at the all-too familiar voice behind him as a snarl escaped his throat. 

It was the statement that made him nearly forget to breathe.

"I let you live because I wanted to ask you something. I have a proposition to make."

Cell snorted. "And what would that be, android?"

"Robotic creation 399, android/cyborg reformation point 8-7, dash piquë creation, Subject CREATOR, engineering product AG-908 16 inter-mode lock, feature TWIN EYE deacon module seeker 10." Foreign chuckled at her full 'name'. "Either call me that or Foreign. But my name is of no importance. I came here to ask for your alliance..."

****

End of Episode Bonus!

Master Roshi: Still grumbling I can't believe it, a lifetime's worth of hentai gone...

****

Random dude: It's your turn, you know.

****

Sierrakoi: He's mourning.

****

Krillin: Think maybe Turtle Hermit will change..?

****

Yamcha: I doubt it!

****

Piccolo: ..... **slight sweatdrop**

Master Roshi: Okay... **Suddenly stands up, fire in his eyes **My turn! **He suddenly holds up a hand, raising an eyebrow **Give me one minute!

****

Sierrakoi: Huh? 

Master Roshi: Stands....sweat rolling down his forehead...

Piccolo: What does he think he's doing?

****

Master Roshi: PICCOLO!

****

Piccolo: What?! **Jumps a bit**

Yamcha: Let me guess...

****

Master Roshi: Holds up a Pokeball I CHOOSE YOU!!

****

Everyone: Silence...

Piccolo: ...What?

****

Random dude: It's Truth or Dare. He picks you, you choose to answer something truthfully or do a dare. Then you choose someone.

****

Piccolo: I never said anything about joining this game!

****

Sierrakoi: Come on!

****

Krillin: Slyly grinning as he jabs Yamcha with an elbow I thought Piccolo wasn't afraid of anything...

****

Piccolo: Grr...I know what you're doing and it's working. 

****

Master Roshi: Creaky chuckle C'mon, give my imagination a whirl!

****

Piccolo: .....Fine. Dare.

****

Master Roshi: Whhooieeeooo! **Does some sort of odd dance as he pulls out a box **Hee-hee-hee! Have I got a dare for you! **Opens box...**

Sierrakoi: HOLD! **Turns to the reviewers as everyone freezes in place **What horror does Master Roshi unveil in this new twist of truth or dare? Find out next time on....*Dun dun dun-nuh!* TRUTH OR DARE: THE GAME OF FATE!

****

Random dude: Unfreezes What kind of a name is that?!

****

Sierrakoi: One that I knew would get on your nerves.

****

Random dude: X_X

*_Viva la Tebith is based on me, for my nickname is Tebi! *Kwhahaa* _

****

((A/N: Hey guys! I said this would be a special endnote, so I guess it is! Throws a digital cookie to gokunion Thank you for helping with my T/D writer's block! You've given me ideas! Enjoy! Throws a digital cookie to Cala And thanks for prodding me with cow prods. ^^. Enjoy! 

I said I had an excuse, and I do! My dad's birthday just passed! HERE'S THE THING: if YOU can guess how old my dad is or get close, I'll do something special for ya! Don't know what, but that makes it more exciting! HINT HINT HINT: He's not young.))

****


	9. Two Backs Turned

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a Ps2 I can't open until Christmas. i_i

**__**

((A/N: To conserve space, on my reviewer responses I'm going to pick random reviews. I'm also going to shorten T/D a tad. All be request of Storm Master. Waves to Storm ^^. I'm also EXTENDING the age-guess thing! Another hint or two at the end of this installment!)) 

Sierrakoi: I got a cookie! I got a cookie! I got a cookie, hey hey hey hey!

****

Random dude: The things I have to put up with...Take your cookie and shove it up-

****

Sierrakoi: Smacks a gag on Random Potty mouth!

****

Last time: Foreign offered Cell a deal of alliance...

...And the T/D gang awaits Roshi's dare!

This time: Cell and Foreign skirmish...

...And Roshi reveals his horror for Piccolo!

**__**

Two Backs Turned

__

"I want to know what I missed...so I can believe that I didn't miss it."

Cell chuckled. "Alliance?"

His eyes flashed.

"How much of a fool are you, my dear?"

Foreign berated herself mentally, even as she caught a glimpse of Cell lunging at her. Though a bit startled, Foreign launched herself backwards and his fist streaked by in front of her face. She knew this was probably how he was going to react to her little message- angry and blunt. Yet before Foreign could register any more thoughts his fists were flying at an almost mechanical rate and alarming speed. The foreign android couldn't even see Cell in front of her for the shadows and whips of his fists and occasional foot. They were locked in decisive combat- unfortunately, something both of them had been looking forward to.

Both had been wanting to see the levels of each other's strength.

Even as her reflexes caught and met every blow Cell gave, Foreign temporarily dropped her guard as her thoughts drifted. _-It's all a part of this blood wrath...some say the lust for battle is a weakness, some say a strength...but maybe it's just a stabilizer..?-_

Her drop of defense cost her as a fist of the fellow android plunged into her stomach. It didn't quite HURT, it was just a bit uncomfortable. And embarrassing.

Choking on the loss of breath, Foreign stumbled backwards. Cell momentarily stopped his assault, not even winded. The smirk that Foreign was becoming familiar with played on his features as his tail whipped hungrily.

Foreign raised her head just enough, letting her hair shadow her face as her eerie eyes pierced their gaze through Cell. The movement of their bodies, through the folly of attacks and counter attacks, at lead them to the nearby small forest. "Not one for conversation, are you?" she commented dryly.

Cell frowned, his beak turning downwards. "Dear android, you cannot expect me to believe that offer. You would have used my blind trust for your benefit and would have betrayed me in the end."

Foreign let a smirk pass over her. Okay, so he wasn't stupid. "You're right," she answered as she straightened herself, wiping a smudge off her chin. "But still, we could get what we needed done faster if we join powers. You would betray me as well, and you know that. Especially when you long to reach your 'Perfect' stage...which will ironically never happen."

Cell tensed. _-That fool...trying to draw out my doubts and use them to weaken me...intelligent, but foolish.-_ Cell chuckled. "Now android, you know when I reach my final form I am unstoppable..."

Foreign glowered at her opponent, fuming as she was subjected to one of her mood swings. "What have I _told _you about calling me ANDROID?!" she hissed as she lunged, phasing just before impacting into Cell's chest and instead appearing behind him as she sent a swift and volatile kick in his spine. Cell was thrown forwards but spun as he was launched from his standing position, coming to bring his hands in front of him as a ki ball developed rapidly. Pushing his strength out the small but impressive blast fired at Foreign, who nimbly dodged it just as it shot by. Instead the ki blasted into the nearest tree, causing the bark and wood to shatter and a gash to appear as the tree toppled over. This caused a chain reaction as the tree brought the younger trees surrounding it down with it's limber branches. Foreign skidded to a stop, one eye focused on the uprooting of the trees and the other angrily fixed on Cell.

"You idiot! The Z fighters will sense you!" Foreign snarled.

Cell smirked but fumed at his mistake. _-I'll be happy when this first-form temper wears off...- _he thought absently. Getting into a defensive position Cell studied his opponent. "Well Foreign, what would cause you to say that I will never become Perfect? An awful bland and misleading statement..."

Foreign turned her attention from the trees, tuning out the sound of the trees falling messily to the ground. "Your revival left you with a defect, Cell," she muttered darkly. "When I was in you I felt it. Something inside of you is damaged internally and with it damaged you will never be Perfect."

Anger and disbelief welled up inside of Gero's creation. "Lies," he said. 

Foreign was running out of patience. "Cell, don't you see-"

But the other android cut her off. "We're supposed to be fighting the Z warriors and not each other. Is that what you're implying?"

Foreign frowned, but nodded slightly. "Of course you understand. But I know we can never be allies. We just share the same goal."

Cell scoffed. "And what would your goal be, dear?"

That left Foreign momentarily baffled. Once again the question of her lost memory floated back to her mind. She shrugged it off. "To learn," she responded. That was a bit of truth. "To be one of the best...to not be taken lightly..." with this she smiled crookedly. "And you?"

Cell smirked again, lifting his head proudly. "To conquer as the perfect creation. But conquer is a misleading word- to strike fear and respect in all beings is a more suitable sentence."

Foreign sighed out of her nose. "So what do you propose we do?"

Number 21 snorted. "What you want to do is none of my concern, as long as you don't get in my way. I sense you hold back on your true power and may not know the extent of it yourself. You could prove a worthy opponent. But my main goal is to defeat and kill Son Gohan. Afterwards...when I am Perfect...I will take you down...Android."

Foreign ignored the 'android' remark. "And if I get in your way?"

Cell chuckled evilly. "Then the 'afterwards' will be sooner than planned." 

At the edge of her ki sensing abilities, Foreign felt the twinge of an incoming energy level. Processing her latter memories and information stored in her databanks, she concluded it was the half-saiyajin that went by the name of Gohan. Tuning her senses back on Cell, Foreign smirked a mirror image of his. "It seems your rival is here. Fight him or no, wait for your 'perfection' or no...just don't forget that I will spit on your grave when 'afterwards' comes around." She turned, ready to spring into the sky. She had tot hink of a witty comment, something that would anger the bio-android before she left. 

She thought of it. "Goodbye, Suiitohaato." With a flick and a minor use of ki she had launched herself from the ground and disappeared into the waning rays of day that were just peeping around the folds of night that covered the sky.

Cell stood, fuming at her good-bye. He too had felt Gohan's ki closing in. Looking into the sky, Cell frowned and made up his mind. He took a step back, his armor blending in the patches of green...and disappeared.

-_-_-_-

Gohan landed on the ground, confused. "I could have sworn I felt something here..." Feeling dejected Gohan suddenly focused his keen eyesight on the toppled trees, dirt still fresh and settling as some leaves were still falling gently to the ground. "Hmm...this looks like it was down very recently." Gohan stooped, feeling a leaf that had settled on the ground. "Someone...or someONES...were here..." Letting the leaf fall from his grasp the young saiyajin stood, peering around. "Whoever it was, they're gone now..." He sighed. He couldn't shake the feeling of something eerie in this place. Whatever it was, it made his blood run cold. He needed to get home before Chi Chi grew upset, and there was nothing else here. Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks had already left for home and he had been trailing behind when he thought he felt ki. Now that dawn was rising, he was growing tired and hungry. Obeying his stomach he turned and took off into the sky. 

-_-_-_-

Foreign was too upset to bother with holograms and impersonations, so she flew slowly and stealthily back to Sanrioki. No matter- no human could see her anyway. The thing that gave her comfort was the memory of the look on Cell's face when she had left. Sweet revenge.

She flew aimlessly for a while. The sun was rising, more people were bustling about on the streets. She stuck tot eh shadows of buildings and settled on a rooftop as she surveyed the area. It was then when she spotted the abandoned building- the windows were boarded and the walls were covered in vines and cracks. Checking the alley below her to make sure no one saw, she hopped off the rooftop and hovered to the nearest window. With expert grace she tore off the rotting boards and let them fall into the trash bin below. Foreign slipped inside.

The room was dark, pitch-black, and the air was musty. The android held up a hand a faint-glowing ki ball formed as the room was lit. Not much but an old mattress with some blankets, a desk crammed against a wall and a pile of bricks in the opposite corner. There was a dor with the corner broken off, so you could see into the hall. The floor was cake in dust, but Foreign sensed the presence of someone else here. 

The blankets on the mattress moved, and Foreign turned her steel gaze to the movement. They twisted, turned, and then two shy eyes appeared from under them. They were dark chocolate colored, and the shaggy hair in pigtails was a fiery red. Foreign recognized it as a human child, perhaps only four years of age.

The child stared, transfixed at Foreign with fear and apprehension. Inching away, the child coughed silently at eh dust that rose and settled with her movement. The blankets slipped through her small hands, revealing a ragged path of clothing that covered her- blue-jeans two sizes too big for her small frame, a dusty blue shirt with faint and illegible writing on the front. Her feet were bare and she inched back even more until her back was against the wall.

Foreign studied the fair-skinned child, her steel gaze causing the child to quake. Then the monotone android smiled lightly.

"Does the light hurt your eyes?"

The child studied with fascination the small glowing ball the level-voiced woman held in her hand. Meekly the young girl shook her head.

Foreign squatted on the floor and found a match and an old candle. Expertly she struck a flame and set it on the desk against the wall. The child watched her every movement. 

Foreign found herself providing for the human infant. She was disgusted with herself inwardly, but there was something in her that lapped at the chance to be with a child.

__

-Probably because Creator built me in the form of a human with some human attributes...that fool was always a bit obsessed with these creatures...-

Foreign stopped at the thought, confused at the memory that had just popped in her head and had disappeared just so suddenly.

Perhaps if she just waited...her memories would come back. 

Or maybe she was suffering from a defect like Cell...

Foreign sat down by the matted sheets that the girl had wrapped herself in. She smiled, mustering up as much warmness as she could...which wasn't exactly enough, but enough for the girl to know she meant no harm.

"Are you tired?"

The girl nodded, then motioned to the bed. Foreign shook her head.

"I don't sleep."

The girl blinked, smiled, then snuggled into the covers. So trusting, and innocent.

Foreign needed no sleep, but she watched as the child drifted into slumber.

"I'll call you...Houyoku...Phoenix wings," The android told the fire-haired sleeping child.

****

End of Episode bonus!

Master Roshi: Opens the box and pulls out...bunny rabbit pajamas!

Piccolo: What is that for?!

****

Random dude: Shouldn't have asked him...

****

Master Roshi: I want you to put these on!

****

Krillin: Cracks up OH DEAR KAMI, TAKE ME NOW!

****

Sierrakoi: That is the essence of evil! Not even I would wear those!

****

Random dude: You own a pair!

****

Sierrakoi: Those are blue. i_i

****

Piccolo: No. I refuse. This is absurd!

****

Master Roshi: Oh, the mighty Piccolo scared?

****

Piccolo: The mighty Piccolo does not have the intelligence level of a turtle hermit...

****

Yamcha: C'mon! Be brave! Think of it this way- do this and you can dare anyone anything you want if they choose it! In fact if you choose me I promise I'll do any dare you throw! **Trying not to crack up**

Piccolo: ...

**__**

((A/N: What is Piccolo's fate in this twist of T/D?? Find out!

AGE GUESS EXTENDED! HINT HINT HINT: He's over fifty...and an odd number!

TWENTY POINTS TO THE PERSON WHO CAN TELL ME WHAT Suiitohaato MEANS!

See ya! ^^))


	10. Bittersweet Medicine

****

Disclaimer Can I retire?

****

Sierrakoi: -_-;

****

Random dude: Sorta coughs and hands Sierrakoi a teddy bear Here...to help you feel better and stuff.

****

Sierrakoi: ?! **Smiles and bear-hugs Random **Thank you! **Rubs her nose and sniffs**

Random dude: x_X I'm not supposed to be fluffy...

Last time:...Cell and Foreign skirmished, and Foreign found an orphan...

...And Roshi revealed his horror for Piccolo!

****

This time: ...Foreign learns more than she knew...

**** __

Bittersweet Medicine

"I want to be somebody, to be noticed and to be loved...but how can I get others to understand when I don't even know myself?"

Houyoku slept through the drear silence of the room. Foreign frowned at the careless display of trust. That child could just turn and go to sleep in the presence of a potential enemy. What a pathetic display of intellect.

Brushing her hair out of her eyes, a second conscience in the android's mind stated otherwise. She often argued with herself to make her mind mentally stronger and able to withstand pressure, and to escape being bored.

__

-More like loneliness.-

-I am not lonely.-

-Yes you are. You don't want to admit it, but you are and always have been. At least as far as you can remember.-

-Inactivity leaves me angsty.-

-You call the child foolish, but it might not be. It might know something you don't.-

-Like what?-

Her other conscience fell silent and Foreign sighed out of her nose. She leaned against the wall and focused on the particles of dust that could be seen floating through the air in the moonlight that streaked through the window. She was going to challenge Cell again, or string him along...but right now she was focused on learning more about this planet, and more- ironically- about herself.

****

Oh, this is so very touching! So much deep empowerment of emotion and confusion, it's absolutely splendid and very entertaining!

Foreign did not jerk but leaped to her feet in fluid motion, her eyes flashing dangerously as she looked around the room. The voice faded, as did her patience.

"Who's there?" she growled stoically. 

****

Oh just me, little old me, everyone and no one and all in-between!

The android's frown only deepened. The voice left her disoriented and confused at its rhythmical tone and avoidant manner. "You didn't answer my question." Foreign glanced to Houyoku, who was still sleeping soundly. The android decided she did not hear the playful voice.

****

Oh dear Foreign, I already knew you would demand I do so and ask me to show myself, and such I have already prepared all this for you! Then the voice was cut off and Foreign felt a draft of cold air. She spun on her heel and saw an old, fragile human male hobbling out of the shadows he seemed to manifest from. He gave her a crooked grin.

"That's not your real form," Foreign pointed out angrily. No human could do what he had done.

"Oh? No, of course it's not, that would be rather EXPECTED and impolite to be so direct," the old man responded wittily in a verbal voice. His eyes were constantly checking out the room around him, but somehow his gaze always held on Foreign. He was dressed in Chinese-like attire, a blue tunic with white flowers and a red belt. His hair was white and his eyes slanted and black as night. His arms remained folded in front of him.

The android snorted. Houyoku moved some in her slumber but fell still again.

"I hate to be so abrupt, but who are you and what do you want?" Foreign asked agitatedly. This allusive being that seemed to know quite a bit about her was beginning to aggravate her patience. 

"Oh, nothing and everything. _The Winds sail upon us, the refracted light! _No, I don't want anything that you can offer me now."

"I tire of your riddles!" Foreign snapped. Houyoku moved once more in her sleep, causing the android to fall silent.

The old man noticed this behavior. "Oh, quick of temper and slow of patience! Odd attributes pinned in you, oh yes, so many causes and effects that could result!" the old man chuckled crazily. "The android of foreign memories, the enemy of Cell and unbeknownst villain of Blue Planet! The keeper of a human child and bearer of the souls of dead heroes!"

Foreign felt anger bubbling in her, but she calmed the flames that dared to rise. She would show this lunatic patience.

She lowered her emotionless voice. "Then what is your purpose in coming here?" she asked frankly. 

For some reason, this caused the creature to bellow in laughter. Foreign tensed at his sudden change in behavior, her fists clenching. Her guess was proven correct as Houyoku did not stir- she could not hear this maniac. 

"My purpose, my purpose..." the man chortled. Then he stopped giggling as abruptly as he had started. "It's not any fun to play a game if your opponent doesn't know the rules," the man stated. 

Foreign smirked icily. "Rules? A game? An opponent?"

The man nodded solemnly, then suddenly a smile broke across his withered face. "I'm going to let you know your limitations!" He broke out into giggles again.

Foreign took a deep breath, letting herself calm down. "Then do enlighten me."

The old man began to pace, seemingly very excited. "Oh, to know your limitations is to know where you stand! And to know where you stand involves knowing who you are! So in order to let you know who you are, you must be informed of that very thing. Following me?"

The android nodded, strangely interested in this being's purpose and distant as well.

"You know your name, you know you were sent here on a mission." The man was practically dancing in place as he spoke. "But you do not know your true goal. Right? Of course I'm right! You were sent with a plan, a part of a bigger plan that was made a long time ago, a veeery long time. Emphasis on 'very'! And see, you were made to forget your goal so you could accomplish it quicker. See? Much easier to have a blind cricket sing than an aware cricket with its legs tied! But you must also understand that a blind cricket is not very much fun when let to fly, so I've decided to lift a veil in front of your eyes. Your goal is very different from what you think it is. Yes, a hint! I'm giving you a hint! So very different, you would be quite surprised!" The man stopped talking and peered at the android in front of him as he smiled, revealing crooked and spaced teeth. 

Foreign frowned. She was only a part of some plan that was made long ago? She was made to forget her goal so she would accomplish it quicker and with more accuracy? She had a different purpose?

Foreign opened her mouth to reply snidely to the being's comments but he cut her off. 

"Oh no, no talking, talking is a waste of atmospheric gases and energy! I think therefore I am. Hah! Ingenious human quote! Humans are so very entertaining and controversial, sometimes blowing things out of perspective or not caring enough to do so!" The aged man waved a hand at Foreign, chuckling. "Don't fret of this, quite pointless in doing so. I suppose I shall see you at some time or another, as planned!" There was a piece of paper or some similar material in his hand as he waved it. The writing on it was illegible to the android. "I suppose this is a good-bye, a sayonara, a ja ne!" And within the blink of an eye the shadows had engulfed the old man as he faded into empty air as quickly as he had appeared.

Foreign stared, slack-mouthed at the empty air that was left. _-What all was he prattling about?-_

Slowly she sat back down to her previous position, legs curled under her as she tried to grow accustomed to her unexpected meeting.

__

-Not my goal...a different goal...a different purpose...so I'm not aimlessly wondering, I've actually got a purpose that I don't know about...-

The android frowned at the bland wall on the other side of the room.

__

-Just like a bittersweet medicine...-

-_-_-_-

Cell was bored. Or as her preferred to call it, he was 'un-entertained'. Or even 'inactive'.

Usually he could amuse himself by hunting down humans in his spare time, but the nearest ones were too close to the city of Sanrioki to provide comfortable hunting. 

Cell cursed at Foreign. Ever since her words, the idea that he had a defect plagued him. _-This is absurd!!_- he grumbled mentally. She was lying. In a minimum amount of time he would be Perfect again, and Foreign would be one of the first to fall.

But still, Cell was curious. His curiosity rarely surfaced except when he was faced with something baffling, which was usually rare. Foreign proved quite the enigma indeed, and he had realized something that he hadn't noticed earlier. 

__

-She looks similar to a human, but she's not from this planet. How can that be?-

Cell studied a tree while he thought, growing accustomed to finding himself in a small area of woods.

__

-That can't be coincidence, saiyajin looking similar to humans was a far-fetched occurrence. There must be something more to her creation. Perhaps she was originally created on earth? Perhaps Gero had a rival who also wanted to create androids? But surely the good doctor would have programmed that knowledge into me...-

Cell suddenly stopped his train of thought as a strange feeling overtook him. It felt as if somewhere in the back of his mind a void had opened up. Confused, Cell waited as the void continued to be open and then slowly closed again.

__

-What was that?- Cell wondered. _-I felt as if I a piece of me temporarily merged with something else...something familiar. Foreign?- _Cell frowned. _-Perhaps her near absorption indeed has side-effects...It almost felt as if I was feeling someone come into this plain of existence for a short time and then leave...-_

Cell began to pace back and forth, his tail whipping lazily behind him. He would have to research Foreign's and his bond a little more. Deciding his closest answers lie within his internal data banks, Cell came to a halt and closed his eyes. He began to focus inwardly upon himself, letting his internal processes flow through his thoughts as easily as words. _-Nothing abnormal here...wait._- The bio-android stopped as he felt an abnormal electric current travel with his body processes. _-That current reminds me of Foreign. So some of her indeed was adsorbed into me during the rejection process...-_

Cell was delighted and cynical of his find. Suddenly he came across something interesting.

Very interesting...

The android chuckled darkly.

-_-_-_-

Foreign was looking through the window, absently going over the previous encounter in her mind, when she felt the extra pair of eyes resting on her form. Determined not to let herself show weakness again, Foreign turned her splitting gaze upon Houyoku, who had woken soem minutes ago and was watching the android intently.

The first rays of the sun- the first signs of day- lightened the room. It had been an hour or so since the man had appeared and day was starting. Foreign stood and Houyoku's eyes watched her every move.

"What are you looking at?" Foreign mumbled. Houyoku continued to stare, then sheepishly looked away.

"Yeah, that's right Houyoku," Foreign snipped as she brushed off her clothing. The human child looked at Foreign, confused.

"That's your name in the native language around here," Foreign explained impatiently. She glowered at the small child. "Do you understand a word I'm saying?" 

Hesitantly, the child nodded meekly.

"Are you mute?" Foreign snapped.

The child looked at her blankly.

"I suppose so," the android stated, agitated. "Look kid, I'm leaving. I'm not going to play Mommy anymore. I'm going to go outside-" Foreign motioned toward the door "-and explore, and I'm most likely not coming back, okay? So run along and take care of yourself." With that Foreign marched toward the door, pushing it open as the hinges creaked in protest. Dust bellowed and the android marched down the collapsing hall, broken glass and rotten boards strewn across the floor.

Suddenly the android felt a pull on her leg and she glared down. There was Houyoku, grabbing onto her pants and looking up with wide, dark eyes.

"I thought you understood what I was saying," Foreign grumped. The child made no mood to leave, and the android sighed. "You can come along, but you're NOT staying with me. Is that clear?"

The child shrank back from the android's harsh words, but nodded again.

Foreign felt a heavy pull in her hardened heart. That accursed built-in whiff of human conscience. 

Foreign dismissed the child and continued to find her way out of the abandoned building. She heard the crunching of old material under the child's feet as she followed. Foreign cursed under her breath. 

Finally Foreign found the door and pushed it open, sunlight streaming down from the sky as people hurried by, all the noise from the city loud and clear now. Pushing a few nailed boards away from the door for an easier exit the android ignored the stares a few passing people gave her. Uncaring, the android switched on her hologram and gained the appearance of a young black-haired, green-eyed woman in a black suit she had seen walking down the street earlier when she was looking through the window. Houyoku obviously saw this because she froze and stared at her changed companion.

"It's still me," Foreign snapped. Houyoku recognized the cold voice and only nodded again, edging closer to the transformed android. Foreign turned around the corner of the street an headed down an alley she hadn't explored before, Houyoku close behind. She was inspecting the crumbling brick when she saw it.

Out of the corner of her eye, Foreign saw the object rushing through the air with great speed and accuracy. The keen edge of the knife glinted as it flew. 

Houyoku's mouth opened in silent warning as the knife hit its mark.

****

End of Episode bonus!

Piccolo: What happens when you choose not to do a dare?

****

Krillin: Shrug

Yamcha: Come ON, Pic!

****

Sierrakoi and Random dude: Shut up, Yamcha. -_-;

****

Yamcha: Baka Yamcha bashers. -_x

****

Master Roshi: Fuming PICCOLO, DO THS DARE! I did not use a lifetime's worth of hentai just so YOU could get out of this!

****

Piccolo: I wasn't stupid and signed a contract **_before_** I READ IT.

****

Master Roshi: IT WAS A TRICK!

****

Krillin: Maybe you can give Piccolo another dare?

****

Master Roshi: NO! **Pouting **I want him to do this one!

****

Piccolo: Ugh...fine. Give me that. **Snatches the outfit from Roshi and storms off **

****

Random dude: He's going to do it!

****

Sierrakoi: Hmm...

****

Trunks and Goten pop up: In unison We're back!

****

Sierrakoi: Good job boys!

****

Goten: Roshi had a hidden stash of hentai under a cement block in his basement, but we found it!

**Master Roshi: **NOOOO! **Sinks to knees, wailing**

Piccolo: Walks back, outfit in hand Here. **Hands it to Yamcha **You said I had to put it on, you didn't say where.

****

Everyone: NO FAIR! ;-;

**__**

((A/N: Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this. I enjoyed writing it because I got my inspiration up. I was depressed but all of you guys made me feel ten times better! Stops herself from going on and on again Anyway..^^;...Yasha was the first one to get Suiitohaato right! YES, it means 'sweetheart'! Throws Yasha twenty points, along with a basket of freshly-baked digital cookies Go Yasha! 

The winner of the age guess is DOCTOROC/Evil beneath Loch Lomond! Go you!! Holds out a #1 Cookie Trophy to Doctoroc/EBLL, along with a Seru plushie that has a mind of its own, and a light-up pen!))

__


	11. The Master and the Pawn

****

Disclaimer: No DBZ is owned by me. ***Tra-lala***

Sierrakoi: Mahaha. I'm baaaack. **Thumbs-up**

****

Chibi Sierra: Plays 'Without Me' by Eminem via radio

Radio: Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back...

****

Random dude: Is deeply disturbed

__

Last time: Foreign was visited by a strange old man, and Cell seemed to have something up his sleeve...

...And Piccolo found a loophole in the T/D!

****

This time: Boredom is found to be contagious, Cell and Foreign have a tense chat, and estranged family members come into play...

**__**

The Master and the Pawn

"There is only two types of power...the kind you give, and the kind you receive. And then there is force."

****

Creator was bored.

He had plenty of things to do, to see, to accomplish. He had galaxies to take over and stares to receive.

But, he was bored.

"Bing badda bing!" Creator chuckled. Oh, Foreign must think he was loony. LOONY! Hah! He was, indeed, loony. 

"I'm a crazy old bat," Creator squealed as he spun around in his chair.

A small blob inched up to the crazed creature named Creator. It was blue with faint streaks of green. It's color seemed to change with its mood, and right now it was a passive ocean aqua. It seemed to be made of a gel substance, with jiggled and stretched as it wiggled up to the chair.

Creator saw this and looked down at the odd creature, which was smaller than him, by far. "What is it, Squeegle?"

"Squeeeee sque glegle." The voice echoed evenly from the abnormality that was Squeegle. It was oddly high-pitched but even.

Creator frowned, tapping a clawed hand on his knee. "What are you talking about?"

"Squee gel gel uee."

Creator whirled around, obviously disturbed by something. (A/N: As if he wasn't disturbed enough ^^;;) 

The blob inched over to the towering control console and wiggled it's way up vertically until it reached the top. Creator was peering intently at the large screen displayed in front of him, and mercilessly pounding on the keyboard.

"Preposterous! Unimaginable! Insufficient! Uncanny!" Creator mumbled as suddenly an image of an all-too familiar android popped on his screen.

"Squck?" Squeegle chirped.

"His name is Cell," Creator grumped. "An odd twist in my original plan. He wasn't IN my original plan!"

Squeegle watched his master pout. "Gullke?"

"I'm looking, Squeegle, looking!" Creator mumbled. "Don't be so hasty! Hasty hasty, hasty kiddies never get their lollipop in the end...oh!" Creator leaped out of his seat as some odd pictures phased on the screen, followed by some unidentifiable writing. Creator scanned the information before bringing up the stats of Android Number 21. "I don't see where you..." Then Creator went silent.

Squeegle jiggled. "Squee?"

Creator's eyes enlarged. "DEAR SQUEEGLE! YOU WERE RIGHT!"

Squeegle turned a faint yellow and jiggled in a 'As usual....' way.

Creator looked like he wanted to dance while throwing various objects around the room. He did so. Including dear Squeegle. 

"SKEEEEEEEEE..." Squeegle called as it flew across the room. Creator was laughing like mad.

"Sissy has joined our game!" he called out gleefully. "Sister has joined our game!"

Squeegle turned a faint red as he peeled himself off the far wall.

Creator did an odd spin and clap combo. "How I love to hate it all!" he jeered.

-_-_-_-

Foreign took a moment to examine the knife blade that was sticking out of the crack in the wall before she sighed. Houyoku was pale as death, staring at her 'companion' and the blade that had missed her by a fraction.

"Cell, my dear, either that was bad aim or I could swear it was intentional not to hit me," Foreign stated as she wrapped her hand around the blade and easily tugged the knife out of the brick. The blade had imbedded itself perfectly within the crack, which was about an inch from her neck. 

A middle-aged man walked out from the shadows of a looming garbage container and smirked. He wore simple brown leggings and a white shirt, and had dark skin and hair. His eyes were narrowed darkly as he folded his arms, the smirk still playing on his face.

"That shot wouldn't have hit you anyway, you would have caught it if you had felt it was a threat," the man shrugged. His voice was uneven, as if it did not belong to him. 

Houyoku looked thoroughly confused, so she scampered behind Foreign and peered around her leg. Foreign cast her an annoyed glance but the android kept her focus on the man before her.

Foreign looked the man up and down, then absently tossed the knife to the side. "You don't have enough tricks up your sleeve, so you decide to steal mine?" she asked the man with a slight sneer.

The man chuckled. "Using your hologram technique was merely to disturb you. And besides, I would hate to cause a ruckus in such a peaceful human city..."

The unknown android tossed her hair over her shoulder, letting her body tense for any trouble. So, he had searched for her ki signature and had recognized her through her human disguise. Interesting. Foreign realized it was becoming easier to sense Cell's ki signature, ever since she had been absorbed by him.

"Don't even pretend like you care about preserving the peace," Foreign groaned. But Cell's words did sting her. 

He had acquired her ability to perform the hologram technique when he had absorbed her. 

How much more did he acquire?

....

__

-How much more does he know?-

This question started to plague Foreign's mind. When she had been inside him, she had acquired a tad of his strength and had browsed through the memories that had popped in her mind. Had it also been the other way around? Has Cell peered into her consciousness?

It was strange, the notion that he knew more about her than she did.

But, being her stubborn self, Foreign mentally refused to even ask him about it. Heck, if she started asking him about herself she might as well wave the white flag.

But studying him was interesting. The human form he had taken was considerably smaller than his original form. Thus was the trick with holograms, in this case- it was an illusion. The picture of this man was merely a trick to the eye. It was well-played, even an android that understood it herself wouldn't have known it had been Cell unless she had sensed a bit of ki. (A/N: Yes, if you're wondering, the hologram Cell took IS that of Garter from chapter two)

Cell noticed Foreign peering at him and frowned. "What are you looking at?"

Foreign blinked, and tried to think of something to cover up her lapse of defense. "...A lie," she responded, smiling with a hint of challenge.

Cell uncrossed his arms. "Ah, you have deeply hurt me, my dear. I'm afraid I'll be emotionally scarred," he jeered. 

Foreign twitched. She DID not like being mad fun of.

__

-They all used to laugh at me, they didn't believe me...-

The thought came and went. Foreign felt her hand flinch. Another hint of a memory had passed before it. Now there was a total of two.

__

-Who is Creator? Who used to laugh at me?- Foreign wondered absently. 

Keeping her thoughts to herself, Foreign controlled her temper. "Such an insult, Number 21," Foreign snapped back. "What exactly is your purpose in coming here?"

Cell seemed to think. Then smirked.

"I was bored."

For once in her life, though she did not know how long that had been, Foreign could think of absolutely nothing to say.

Bored.

Those words...that word...she just couldn't picture them coming from the android known as Cell.

Before she realized what had happened, Foreign giggled.

Cell frowned, his human brow creasing. "What's so funny?" he barked.

Foreign mentally slapped herself. What was that all about? She had GIGGLED. She never giggled.

She felt Houyoku moving about a little behind her. The child must have gotten restless and after seeing her companion and this man talking and had decided it was okay to come out.

Cell, for the first time, really noticed her.

"A human?" he scowled.

Houyoku blinked, edging closer to Foreign.

"Don't make this any more difficult," Foreign grumbled. "This child is clinging to me like its last breath. I can't make the blasted thing go away."

Cell got a wicked idea.

__

-Let's test that theory...- the android chuckled menacingly. Cell held up his human hand and extended his fingers, a flash of sadistic pleasure in his eye.

Foreign watched, saying nothing.

"Allow me to remove the child from your presence," Number 21 offered coldly.

Houyoku, afraid and confused, knew that the scary man with the smirk was talking about her. And what he was saying was bad. She didn't understand, but she squeaked and ducked behind Foreign again.

"If you remove yourself from that spot, I'll have a better chance of hitting her," Cell drawled.

Foreign was facing a mental battle. She WANTED Cell to blast the human into oblivion, which was something that, for some reason, she couldn't do. Then again...

The same side that refused to harm her also did not want Cell to do so.

Cell's smirk widened. "I'm waiting...or should I just blast you instead?" 

Thoughts whizzed in Foreign's mind.

After a moment, she gingerly stepped to the side.

Cell's smirk broadened even more as the flicker of ki flamed in his outstretched hand.

The moment of dark intentions was ruined, though as Foreign's hand snatched Houyoku's shirt and yanked her back with her.

The girl opened her mouth as if she was yelping at the strong tug and stumbled back into Foreign's legs.

Cell frowned. "What is this?" he asked waftily.

Foreign lowered her eyes, then raised her gaze to meet Cell's. "I thought you didn't want to cause ruckus in a peaceful human city. Surely a ki-blast, no matter how mild, will be recognized by someone."

Cell shrugged. "Not if I disintegrated her in the process, or discarded the body."

Foreign was a little bewildered at Cell's obvious lack of respect for life. But it was probably in-bred, he wasn't human after all and never had been. She, on the other hand, seemed to act human at times...though she did not remember ever being around any before. And with her inner structure, it was impossible for her to have BEEN one at one point...and if she HAD been one, who would have gone through the trouble to change her into an android?

No, there was something else.

Foreign scowled. "It's not going to happen, Cell," she snapped. An idea reached her mind. She smirked. "Besides, I can't travel alone all the time in the city. The Z senshi are already suspicious enough. They would not suspect a...mother and child." Foreign cast a cold glance down to Houyoku, who looked away and focused on a bug crawling along the wall beside her.

Cell sighed. "Using her as an aid in disguise. And when are you going to confront the Z fighters, dear Foreign? You know you can't avoid them forever."

Foreign frowned. "When I have to. And what about you, dear Cell? You seem so eager to get revenge on young Son Gohan."

Cell flinched visibly at the name. "When I am Perfect."

A chuckle escaped Foreign, almost mirroring the chuckle Cell was so fond of making. "Which will be...never?"

Cell turned, dismissing android turned hologram human with a wave of his hand. "Which will be when you realize who you're dealing with." With a flick of his joints, Cell sailed into the bright morning sky and disappeared over the roof of a building. He may have been under a hologram, but he still had his powers.

Foreign looked around the alley then growled, slinking out. Houyoku hastily followed, determined not to leave her reluctant 'mommy'.

-_-_-_-

Making sure no one had seen his escape, Cell strolled through Sanrioki's small but peaceful park. There were some humans here and there, milling around and doing human things. It made Cell sick to think he could do nothing but fade into their culture until he reached his perfection.

He found himself by a tree near the park's edge, sort of distant. There was a vacant bench beside him and a garbage can a little ways away. He stood there, not worrying about how nice the scenery was or how warm the sun felt. All he could do was fume about Gohan. 

__

-Foreign HAD to bring him up, didn't she?!- Cell grumped.

"Cell, I take it?"

The android whirled around at the voice, teeth bared. His fists were clenched, and he looked like one angry human. But Cell saw no one, in fact, there was no one in the surrounding area. He could sense it.

"Don't be so jumpy. Look up."

Cell frowned and rolled his eyes upwards. There, sitting in the branches of the tree, was a raven. It was perching peacefully on the branch, preening itself.

Cell was about to make a snide comment about how he was losing his mind being around humans, until the bird spoke up.

"Yeah, the raven. The raven is talking to you," the bird said. It's beak moved with the words though it could not form them, but the voice was low and almost soothing. And oddly female.

Cell blinked, all notion of reality lost. "A bird is speaking to me. And it knows who I am," he muttered.

The bird skipped along the branch, bobbing its head. "Raven's aren't exactly native here, anyway. I've got to talk to you."

"You're doing a good job," Cell responded.

The bird tilted its head. "Was that a bit of humor I heard?"

Cell scowled. "No."

"Anyway, on to important matters. I am...someone far away, who is speaking to you through this form. I...have a brother. My brother and I...are at a sort of war against each other. In this war, we move from planet to planet. Once we have a planet, we choose our players. My brother...created his own player. He has that ability. I always had to choose one. And we would play out using this creatures, and would sort of...battle each other. If my brother wins, the planet is deemed not good enough and is destroyed. If I win, the planet is spared. I...have never won."

No emotion sparked on Cell's face.

"My brother is insane, but very intelligent. And our little war...has moved to this planet. It's a shame, so much over a sibling rivalry, but...this is what it has become. My brother has moved his player here, and I chose mine."

"Me."

Cell's voice was so emotionless and stoic, the air seemed to grow still. He usually would have blasted the talking bird into oblivion, but there was something...he just believed it. No matter how unbelievable. 

The bird bobbed its head. "That's right...and my brother's player-"

"Foreign."

The raven preened a wing. "That's right."

Things were beginning to piece together in Cell's mind, though there was still questions.

The raven spoke quickly. "I do hope you know we aren't controlling you, just giving you a nudge, you know...advice...I chose you, my brother just found out. I sense it. He would never have suspected I choose the villain to be the player..."

"So, we're puppets?"

-_-_-_-

...Creator watched the screen with great intensity. At first he had dismissed the essence of the android named Cell as being a mere nuisance, but now he was becoming more. ESPECIALLY with the help of his estranged sister.

"Drat Fate!" Creator mumbled, while cracking his knuckles. Then, as he always was random, he burst out laughing. "Hee-hee...I'll have to see how this works out, I will, must see how this plays out..."

Squeegle sighed.

-_-_-_-

"No, no certainly not a puppet. I don't CONTROL you, I just...manipulate you. But you still have free will. You understand I'm doing this for the greater good, don't you?"

Cell snorted. "Since when did I believe in the 'greater good'?." 

The bird tilted it's head as it ruffled its wings. "Since you were revived."

Cell chuckled sadistically at the raven's comment. "Oh really?"

The raven's obsidian eyes peered carefully at the android disguised as a human. "It's hard to see that deep, Seru, but it's there. You can't look at the bottom of your feet, but the ground reminds you where you stand. See what I mean?"

Cell looked cynically back at the bird-that-really-wasn't. Even though it was odd and a bit confusing for the bio-android, this being that was speaking to him held a wisdom he could only just see. "We're nothing but pawns in the end, right?"

The bird sighed, or at least looked it. "Don't be like that. I'm just trying to protect everyone from my brother. Even you."

"I don't need protection."

The bird spread it's jet black wings, hues of blue bouncing off the sleek feathers. "That is what you say now. But when you are alone, afraid, and injured...the rains of sorrow and realization will drown you and eventually drag her under as well."

"By 'her' you mean 'Foreign', I take it," Cell replied skeptically.

The bird lifted itself from the branch, it's piercing gaze locked on the figure standing below it. "It means what you want it to mean."

Cell frowned as the bird disappeared against the sky. His attention was diverted at the sound of Houyoku knocking over a garbage can. He turned to the right, his human-ized eyes piercing to and through the mute human. "And what do you think it means?" he asked evasively.

The human looked at him blankly.

__

-She can give me no answer.-

Cell slid his gaze away from the girl and into the eyes of his estranged nemesis.

"You think you can play games with us, but you can't," Foreign growled.

Cell chuckled. But inwardly, he was a mass of emotions.

__

-I may not be the one playing games, dear Foreign...-

Houyoku inched closer to her appointed 'guardian'.

__

-...We might just be part of a game.-

**__**

((A/N: Whew! Since I'm late getting this out and since I felt guilty so I made it extra long, there's no T/D. (I need T/D ideasssssssssss*hinthint*) I'm pooped. *Gags on a cough drop* Down with sickness.

I HOPE YOU GUYS HAD A GREAT ( and safe) HOLIDAY!!! And a wonderful New year! No running out in the middle of fields with metal poles during storms, you hear me?

Woo-hoo. Another Japanese word-guess contest. 

Twenty points to whoever can tell me what MARUZON**_ means!))_**


	12. Pertinacious Obsession

****

Disclaimer: No DBZ is owned by me. ***Tra-lala***

Sierrakoi: Does the 'I updated my profile and now its even longer and more random than before and I got this installment out early' dance o_O! Dude! Everyone loves Squeegle!

****

Random dude: I don't see what HE has that I don't!

****

Chibi Sierrakoi: You don't wiggle! 

****

Sierrakoi: Squee! **Dodges a brick thrown by Random**

****

Last time: The hidden plot was revealed; Creator and his sister are having a sibling rivalry war, using Foreign and Cell in their game. But will the game take an unexpected turn? Plus, Squeegle's first appearance. ^^;

****

This time: Foreign can't get rid of that pesky android known as Cell...

...And will the T/D insanity ever end?

__

Pertinacious Obsession

"In the end, dreams are what define us..."

Squeegle had positioned himself in a rather safe spot, just by the large screen that adorned an entire wall of the large, darkened room. That is, as safe as he could get with Creator prowling around like an agitated kitten.

"Just like the incident on Norqine," Creator was mumbling as he paced the room, his head stooped and hands held loosely behind his back. He stopped and gazed down at the smooth, gray speckled floor beneath him before lifting his gaze to meet Squeegle's. Even though Squeegle had no immediate eyes, you could still _feel _his gaze like any other. 

"Remember, Squeegle?" Creator asked. He had temporary control over his crazed actions which inspired him to partake in fits of unpredictable behavior.

Squeegle seemed to nod as it wiggled its way over the control consol. "Squu nick," he replied in his odd, yet comforting voice.

Creator rubbed his chin, his insane gleam that was always present in his eye returning. "Yes! Yes yes yes, that WAS after the gas planet episode. HAH. Now THAT was entertaining indeed!" Creator whirled around, clapping his hands together. "The whole planet just went BOOM! It was so very exciting! BOOM, BOOM!" And then he erupted into giggles like a hyper child in time-out.

Squeegle crawled over a few buttons and reached out a gel-like appendage and pressed them, then looked up at the screen. Images of Earth flashed by in a daze of color. Squeegle was always interested in looking at the planets his master was going to destroy, or at least ones he was interested in.

You see, Squeegle had an unyielding loyalty to the psycho he shared his life with. Creator had, after all, brought him into being. Squeegle was made to provide sensible company for the lunatic. Though why Creator had made him like he was, well, that was beyond Squeegle's reason. Squeegle had been wiggling and jiggling at Creator's side for countless years. And even though he did have his own thoughts and ideas, the little blob followed his creator only.

Squeegle jiggled, making a few 'smuck' sounds. Creator skipped over to the now fuchsia-colored creature and blinked. "Yes, dear Squeegle?"

Squeegle craned toward the screen. "Squee?'

Creator looked up, then tapped his fingers on his stomach. On the screen was the picture of a little human girl. Houyoku. Creator recognized her and squealed.

"Yes yes, she's not a part of my ORIGINAL plan, but you see, my ORIGINAL plan is a part of my GRAND PLAN. It's all very worthwhile!" Creator plopped in his seat and spun a few times.

Squeegle turned to a faint gray, confused color. "Skeen squa?"

Creator reached under his chair and pulled out Chinese finger cuffs. He then stuck them on his clawed fingers and proceeded to pull, laughing like mad. After a moment of amusement Creator looked up, the cuffs still holding his two fingers together. "I wouldn't think she would be THAT big of a problem to my plan, dear Squeegle. If anything else, she helps! Little Foreign, the little human only adds to her confusion and despair at what she cannot understand- herself!" He tugged on his fingers, causing the finger cuffs to tighten. "MAHAHAHA!! These things are so entertaining!!"

Squeegle sweat-dropped. A genius, yes, his master was that. A man of a large attention span...no, he was not.

-_-_-_-

Houyoku tugged on Foreign's hologram skirt and pointed at an ice-cream station a few yards away. A man in his thirties was selling the frozen treats, and looked very proud in his little white hat. Foreign frowned in displeasure as she saw the object of the girl's attention and ignored Houyoku's request.

"She's hungry, you can't deny her food. That's not what a _mother _would do," Cell jeered from behind them. Foreign cringed.

"Cell, I told you to leave us three blocks ago. WHY are you still here?!"

Cell had his human arms crossed and peered threateningly at Houyoku. Houyoku saw this and ran behind Foreign's legs again. He smirked and raised his fiendish gaze to meet Foreign's malevolent glare. "To keep myself entertained, of course."

Foreign kept her temper in check. After all, she couldn't be seen attacking Cell right here on a street corner, in the middle of the day, WITH a small child, and in the middle of a busy city. She grind her teeth together and sighed. "Go find Gohan and entertain yourself that way," she muttered as she took off walking again. 

Houyoku found herself without her guardian by the scary man. A rumbling growl from Cell sent her scampering after Foreign. 

Cell followed, enjoying the effect his presence had on Foreign immensely. He had blocked all thoughts of that dratted raven...or WHATEVER it had been...from his mind. He had too much to think about without being bothered by some bird's situation. He was beginning to think that the event was a mild lapse in his ability to define reality. Or as we would say, a moment of insanity.

But Foreign was striking back with her venomous wit and sharp tongue. Whenever the situation was right, she brought up Gohan in a way that made Cell's blood boil.

Gohan. Gohan Gohan. ENOUGH with Gohan!

"You know I can't fight him right now," Cell snarled in response as he easily caught up with her. There it was again. She had brought Gohan up in a way that had to make Cell admit that he was not as powerful as the saiyajin half-pint now. 

Foreign knew this and chuckled darkly. "Oh really? I thought you were 'perfect'," she replied icily. Houyoku stayed a fair distance away from Cell and was gazing longingly at the ice cream stand behind them that was getting farther away with each step.

Cell flinched, now fighting to keep _his _temper in check. He chose his words wisely, as to not give Foreign another opening for an insult. "All in good time," he replied, as if his words were set in stone.

Foreign couldn't help but scoff slightly. She had told Cell over and over again that he had a defect and would never become 'perfect'. He absolutely refused to believe it. 

__

-Not my problem,- Foreign said inwardly. Then she flinched. _-Drat, that's such a human saying...they're all so ignorant...-_

Houyoku made a whimpering sound. Foreign came to a quick halt, which almost had Cell tripping over her. She turned her fiery hologramed eyes to meet Houyoku's. 

"Will you _stop _pestering me if I get you some confounded food?!" she hissed. A passing businessman eyed her warily, as if she was some abusive mother.

Houyoku shrank back slightly, but was beginning to grow used to Foreign's sharp words and sometimes quick temper. After all...her 'mommy' hadn't hurt her, and had kept her away from the scary man who was following them.

Houyoku responded with a shy nod.

Cell snorted. "Stupid human. So reliant on resources to live. How contemptible."

Foreign mimicked his snort. She might regret all of her insults one day, but right now whenever she saw the angered look on Cell's face because of an insult she had thrown at him, it gave her an ecstatic _power _feeling. "Stupid bio-android. So reliant on his egotistical dream to live. How piteous."

Cell flexed a hand and felt the lingering amounts of ki beginning to gather in his palm. _-I could blast her now and end her wretched life...- _he thought angrily.

Foreign was eyeing Cell in a challenging manner, a smirk playing on her lips. Her body language said, 'I dare you'. She could read him, better than before she had been absorbed. Cell was violent and filled with hate and contempt, and in his imperfect stage it was twofold and harder to manage. To add insult to injury, the foreign android nodded behind her at the busy humans hurrying along the sidewalks and the cars zipping past.

Cell suddenly smiled coyly. He was supposed to be _enjoying _this. From now on, nothing Foreign said would move him to any strong emotion. He was going to pester her until she couldn't take it any more. A childish plan, yes, but he could do nothing else at the moment but wait. And if you can't torture humans, why not the next best thing- your nemesis?

-_-_-_-

Bulma looked up from her greasy clothing at the sound of ringing. Hastily she grabbed a towel and wiped off her blackened fingers and her brow as she raced over to the phone stationed on a table nearby and snatched it off the hook. Holding it to her ear, she gathered her breath as she admired her latest invention. "Hello?"

"Hello, Bulma?"

"Hey, Krillin!" Bulma called, relieved at the monk's gentle but nasal voice. "This is she!" Bulma threw the towel and watched it land, draped over the chair while she un-hooked the cord and strolled back over to her piece of work. She began dabbling with some screws on the exterior of the newest model hover car as Krillin spoke. 

"Nice to hear form ya, Bulma! What's going on?"

Bulma giggled like a school-girl. "Not much, just a little tired. I was out really late last night." She yawned, as if to confirm this.

"Hnn, Gohan told me earlier. And I've been thinking about it. So you didn't find anything?"

"Nothing," Bulma affirmed as she opened a small hatch to examine some wires. "You probably think I'm nuts, huh?"

Krillin laughed. "Bulma, you're a genius. You're not allowed to go nuts until you're at least in your forties."

Bulma nearly choked at some exhaust gas that bellowed from the back of the vehicle, but laughed at Krillin's remark. "Thanks, I think. But you do know geniuses lack common sense." Her voice suddenly grew serious. "Vegeta thinks I'm nuts. You know, about the whole twin thing. I don't know about Gohan, or Chi-Chi. I'm a little confused myself."

There was a small, uncomfortable span of silence as Krillin said nothing. Then he spoke up. "Well, I was calling mainly about that. You see, 18...she's been having weird feelings lately."

Bulma shut the hatch and examined the vehicle again. "Weird feelings?"

"Yeah," Krillin confirmed. "I think it might be related. But the thing is..."

The uncomfortable silence again.

"The thing is...?" Bulma pressed.

"She thinks...I don't know, this is coming from her and you know how androids are...but, she's just gotten these weird feelings...she's been thinking about _him_ a lot."

Bulma was puzzled. "Him? Him who?"

Krillin chuckled nervously. "I mean...Cell." 

It was Bulma's turn to fall into silence. "Cell? What about him? Are you asking if this has something to do with Cell? Isn't he dead??"

"Whoa, whoa!" Krillin squeaked. "I'm just saying, she's been getting these weird feelings...and I don't know...I just wanted to tell you. Maybe 18's just reminiscing or something."

Bulma tapped her finger against the hood of the car. "Hmm...if this does have something to do with him, this is important."

"Don't tell anyone else though," Krillin added. "I don't want them to think I've gone over the deep end or anything." Another nervous chuckle. "They already thought that when I started growing my hair back."

Bulma giggled, a picture of a bald Krillin and a Krillin with hair popping in her head. "I won't, but I'll think about it. I might drag Gohan out to Sanrioki again, just to make sure. I still think that woman we saw had something to do with it. But you know how Chi-Chi is." Bulma suddenly frowned as an odd, curling black smoke began to leak out of the exhaust tank of the car. "Hey- I've got to let you go. Talk to you later Krillin!" With that she slammed the phone down and grabbed the rag, waving it at the smoke. "Bah! Not again!"

-_-_-_-

Krillin looked, baffled, at the phone in his hand and then shrugged. That was Bulma for you. He hung up and turned, spotting Master Roshi on the couch with a hentai magazine. 18 was watching him from the corner, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"What did she say?" 18 asked. She bit her lip. "And you better not have made me sound like a lunatic."

Krillin laughed nervously, waving his hands. "I didn't make you sound insane! She said she'll think about it." Krillin lowered his hands and smiled meekly at his wife. "But I think this _is_ something. You haven't had these sort of feelings for years. Don't you think it's odd they just started to come back?"

18 shrugged. "I never felt much of anything until these last few years," she said absently. 

-_-_-_-

Foreign had found a nice place in the nearby park for Houyoku to eat her ice cream. Sure, she had had to practically throttle the man who sold the frozen goodies before he gave some up, but it had worked out well. Of course, Cell had found it all very amusing. 

Houyoku crawled over onto a bench, licking her ice cream with such a carefree gleam in her innocent eyes that Foreign couldn't help but feel a little protective over her. Damn that human child, making her feel this emotions that were so new and puzzling.

Cell looked up at the tree that was illuminated by faint rays of the overhead sun. This was the same place he had met that raven, supposedly. But he did not see the bird in the high branches, and began to dismiss it all. Foreign stood, arms crossed, watching Houyoku eat her ice cream with a look of revulsion on her face.

"So, you're not going to leave me alone?"

Cell smirked at Foreign's question. "Why would I do that?" he sneered.

Foreign turned to face him, that challenging glint in her eyes. Cell peered coyly at her. He knew behind those brown, hologramed eyes were the eyes of a fellow android and warrior. 

"Honestly Cell, I could almost say you have an obsession," Foreign muttered, scowling.

Cell closed his eyes, proceeding to ignore that comment. But the words stuck.

__

-Obsession?

I don't have an obsession.

...

I'm just curious.-

Cell found himself running around in circles when he thought about that statement. Was he, indeed, obsessed? Obsessed with finding out more about this android? No, he wasn't obsessed. Merely interested.

Foreign dismissed Cell absently with a wave of her hand. If he didn't want to talk, fine. She could handle that. Whenever they did talk, they always ended up fighting. Why didn't Cell just fight her already? Did she really amuse him that much?

Oh, the idea that she was merely a tool for amusement caused Foreign's blood to boil. But no, she couldn't afford a real fight just yet. Not with the Z senshi prowling about. She didn't put it past Bulma to try again very soon to find her. 

Foreign's attention turned to Houyoku. A perfect aid in disguise. She had to admit, the child wasn't really that much trouble. Aside from her childish tendencies and overbearing nature of innocence and her need for food or rest, she didn't bother Foreign that much. But that was probably due to the fact the child couldn't, or wouldn't, talk.

Foreign scanned the immediate area. It was a slow day for the park. All the humans were busy at their 'jobs' and making 'money', so none were out in the park at this time. 

Peh. Humans. Humans and their pointless habits. It was all nonsense.

Foreign took a few steps, keeping an eye on Houyoku. The second that girl finished her food, they were leaving and exploring some more. Maybe Cell would grow bored and finally leave them alone. Then again, drilling on his ego was pretty amusing too.

Out of the corner of her eye, beyond a plain of nicely trimmed grass a a tree or two, Foreign spotted two humans. A male and female, together. They seemed at close proximity, wrapped in each others arms, and doing the oddest thing. 

Foreign stared, quizzical. She heard the footsteps of Cell behind her. "What do you want?" she grumped.

"What are you looking at?" Cell inquired. He followed her gaze and saw the two humans. "Hmph. Humans and their rituals."

Foreign looked confused. "What are they doing? Transferring food?" 

Cell almost laughed out loud at Foreign's naive ness. "They call it 'kissing'. It's supposed to be a human display of affection," he explained as if he was hosting a documentary.

Foreign immediately lost interest. "Affection. Keh. A worthless emotion."

Cell shrugged absently. "A worthless emotion for a worthless race. Pretty fitting, in the least."

Houyoku looked up, licking the remnants of her vanilla ice cream from her fingers, and sighed in contentment. 

**__**

((*Twitches...falls* Meeeh. I had to update. Couldn't resist. It's late. Shoulder hurts. *Notices she's speaking in odd, short sentences* Must...have...more...caffeine...

Don't mind my rambling. ^^;. Another longer-type chapter. No T/D yet, but it WILL be in the next chapter. I'm getting ideas. I promise!! *Dodges bricks thrown by pissed-off readers* Wagh! 

Woo-hoo! Yasha is right again! Maruzon DOES mean 'total loss'! *Tosses her twenty points* Go Yash! And for everyone else who guessed and all those people who got really close, here! *Tosses ten points* Bwahaha!

Twenty points to who can tell me what gaijin **_means!_**

Myah...sleeping pills starting to work...noo...must...remain...insomniac... *Faint*)) 


	13. Who I Am

****

Disclaimer: No DBZ is owned by me. ***Tra-lala* **The only things I own are...Foreign, Squeegle, Houyoku, Creator, Phaythe, and Sanrioki! And all the other stuff I created within the depths/shallows of my mind.

****

Sierrakoi: Yay!

****

Random dude: You updated your profile again, didn't you? What a minute. You've updated it twice. You are writing this out at- **Looks to the clock **11:00 at night, aren't you? You just heckled the Lord of the Rings DVD to watch, didn't you?

****

Sierrakoi: ^__^

****

Chibi Sierrakoi: Singing Round cocoanuts on the cocoanut tree! Lalalalalalala! Biggest cocoanuts that you ever did see! Lalalalala! Just don't pick them off and flick them on me! Lalalaaa...

****

Random dude: That child is mentally...warped.

****

Last time: To sustain his sanity, Cell is aggravating Foreign to death by trailing them everywhere.

****

This time: More is explained, and the true background of Creator is revealed, and Phaythe is introduced. 

**__**

**__**

Who I Am

"Who I am is who I will always be."

-...This has got to be the end...

-...There is no other way...

-...He can't be allowed...to continue this...

-...This is my last stand...-

Phaythe edged away from the screen displayed, her emerald green eyes- plain, with no visible iris- closed in deep thought. Her dark, wood-shade green hair was falling loosely around her shoulders like a miniature waterfall. Two small, beige horns protruded from her jaw and curled idly to where they just touched her pale lips. Her skin was ghostly white and her form was tall and frail, covered in simple red robes with a white sash. The room where she dwelled was plain, dark, and domed with one wall entirely covered with a screen and a master control system positioned under it. And that is where she was and- she felt,- would always be. Here, in this room, with only the faintest of memories to keep her going.

How long had it been?

Millennia...maybe longer...quite some time. That long span of time ago, she had once roamed the halls of the greatest Academies ever to be noted in all the cosmos. Her planet had been named Ja-Nakail and rotated idly around a major sun, with only four other nearby planets. Her people had been soaring in intelligence, they had been noted for their adaptability and desire to always know _more. _They had learned how to manipulate matter, how to alter strings of space-time, and many other things. 

But her people were...or had been, very superstitious. And one of their superstitions was, that twins were a calamity born to tear their civilization to shreds. And of course that could not be tolerated.

Phaythe was a twin. Her brother was named Ironee. Like all great Ja-Nakail who were expected to carry on the legacy of their parents and become great scholars, Phaythe and Ironee had been sent to the Academy to spend their lives. The nurse-mother, the Ja-Nakail that had birthed them, felt obligated to protect the young ones and told no one that they were twins. Phaythe and Ironee carried great resemblance, but since Ironee was taller than his sister, everyone believed he was older. Naturally, Phaythe never told anyone the truth. To do so would bring impending doom upon her chances of a promising future and her life on their planet.

But one day the section of the academy where she and her brother were stationed, the Manipulation of Matter labs, had to go through a physical scanning process. There was a disease that was spreading on their home planet, born from some sulfuric acids that dwelled in the planet's deep crust. Upon examining blood and brainwave patterns...the secret they had kept for so many years came to light.

Twins.

Phaythe and Ironee. Twins.

Phaythe had lost Ironee that day. Ironee died in his own shell of self when the angry, vengeful faces of his co-workers had turned on him. When they had cast their scrutinizing glares. When they had ordered he and Phaythe out, out into the direst of the world's lands, to live in solitude for all their remaining days.

Ironee had died, and Creator was born.

-_-_-_-

"Where do you plan on spending the nights?" Cell asked merrily as he continued to tail Foreign. "Even though you need no sleep, that human brat will grow tired eventually."

Foreign felt like clawing at her face. Hours. Cell had been following them for hours. A comment here, obvious advice there, a few insults thrown in for flavor. It seemed Android #21 was keen on stealing every last bit of sanity Foreign had. 

But, he was right. As Foreign idly waited for a bus to load up with people, she cast a look to Houyoku. The girl was leaning wearily on her leg, her eyes lidded in the longing for sleep. Cell was standing a few feet away, arms crossed, that sadistic gleam in his eye. Oh, he was enjoying this.

__

-This should be illegal, it's so fun...- Cell mused as he watched Foreign send him a spiteful look.

"I'm going back to check on my pod," Foreign answered after a minute. The bus had pulled away and they were free to cross. The draft of fume-filled air the vehicle left blew into Houyoku's face, causing her to jerk up and squint up her nose.

Foreign felt like an ant. An ant, scurrying along in this maze of a human city. She had been just about everywhere and had found nothing profoundly interesting at all. Even Houyoku seemed confused to why they had been aimlessly wandering. Cell was the only source that distracted Foreign's mind away form impending boredom. She had to admit, in a twisted way she was glad he was there.

"Why?" Cell frowned. Foreign provided great amusement, her reactions to his taunting was more than entertaining, but still she surprised him at odd times. She was still quite unpredictable.

Foreign decided not to cross the street and idly watched a group of humans scurry across as some vehicles sat in wait. "It may be un-enterable, but it's still not hologrammed. And I don't want a pile of humans swarming over it. I might have to move it to an even more desolate area," she explained dryly. "And as I was making my land, the scouting system confirmed a small building not far off from the pod's landing site. In a small area of woods- it appeared to be abandoned. I can lodge there for a minimum time...at least until I have no more use for the human."

Cell smirked frostily, turning his piercing gaze to Houyoku, who looked away from the burly man in fear. "And then, what will you do?"

Foreign chose not to answer as she turned on her heel and went back into the direction of her pod, Houyoku quickly following and Cell taking up the rear with a very satisfied smirk.

-_-_-_-

"SQUEEGLE!!!!"

Squeegle jerked, jiggled, then stretched. He had been enjoying a nice, quiet and undisturbed cat nap on the master board when Creator had woken him. "Squee?"

Creator bounded over to Squeegle seemingly from nowhere, his braided green hair flopping madly. "There you are!! I was afraid I had lost you!"

Squeegle sweatdropped slightly. They were only in one room, and his gel-like, fuchsia-colored figure wasn't that hard to miss against the drear walls...

Creator continued, "I want to play this amusing game with strings-" to demonstrate, Creator held up both hands, where his fingers were looped with string "-But I need an extra hand to stick their finger there so I can loop that string!! Care to help, my friend?" Creator giggled.

Squeegle went to a hazel color. The things he did to keep his master happy... 

Sigh.

-_-_-_-

Foreign encountered a problem.

...

....

Houyoku was mortally afraid of heights.

The female android felt the child's grip tighten until it was almost painful, Houyoku's face buried into the back of her neck and her entire body quaking. Foreign was annoyed to no end by this- she wasn't even flying fast! 

Cell was one happy android, now that he was able to drop his hologram. He had his wings flared for stability and his tail waved behind him as he flew parallel to Foreign. Foreign didn't trust him one bit, she always had an eye on him, and she trusted him even less knowing he knew the location of the building they were going to stay in. Shedding her hologram as well, Foreign sighed. It seemed nothing was going to shake Cell off from his set mind. He was just not going to go away. Whether he was staying out of curiosity or spite, or something more, Foreign didn't know. All she knew was that he was here, and that's apparently where he wanted to be.

Houyoku slowly lifted her head, absolute fear clouding her eyes as the landscape whizzed past underneath her. All she knew was that one minute her mommy and that man had been talking, and then they had left the city, and then mommy had picked her up and WHOOM, she was in the air!!

Where was that man? Houyoku looked around fearfully, never loosening her grip from around Foreign's neck. Finally she saw what she was looking for.

Her eyes widened, her entire body going stiff as her eyes rested on Cell in his true form. Cell felt Houyoku's gaze on him and turned her head toward her, smiling maliciously and causing her to squeak and bury herself into Foreign's back again.

Foreign growled, growing tired of the restless child on her back. The ground underneath the android was fading into its orange hue, a sign she was nearing her pod landing site. 

__

-It's odd,- Foreign mused to herself. _-I feel almost guilty for dragging Houyoku into all of this. What _will _I do with her after her use wears off?_

-...

-....

-I'll just have to...dispose of her.-

It was simple, Foreign decided. After all, the brat was just a human. Worthless, weak...

...

Innocent...

__

-I wish I could send all these confounded human emotions into the pits of Hell,- Foreign mentally grumbled.

-_-_-_-

"Just what are we doing again?" Gohan asked, scrutinizing. He was halfway dragging himself through the air, and it didn't help Bulma was weighing him down. 

"We're going to look again," Bulma explained irratably. "I already told you- I believe what I saw was real!"

"Mom's getting mad because I'm getting behind on my studies," Gohan pointed out. "Not even you could change her mind about that."

Bulma sighed. "True. Chi-Chi is one stubborn mule. But I'll only keep you out for an hour or so, deal? if we don't see anything, I'll forget about it all."

Her and Krillin's conversation flashed back into Bulma's mind. 

Cell...

"Sure enough, Bulma!" Gohan agreed. "I can smell the fast-food stations from Sanrioki already!" To demonstrate this, Gohan's stomach gave an ominous rumble.

Bulma chuckled, tugging at her red dress. _-Never wear a dress flying,- _she mentally noted.

Gohan paused for a moment, feeling a small tug of...something... Something resembling ki, off to his right.

__

-I wonder what that could be?- he mentally asked as he reminded himself to check it out a little later.

-_-_-_-

Phaythe opened her eyes as she realized she had been dozing. Straightening her back she yawned, stretching out her muscles and tendons. What had she been doing? Thinking. She had been thinking. She REALLY needed to be checking up on Cell, he had probably forgotten their earlier encounter by now. Typical of a male.

Phaythe wheeled herself over to her consol, her hand wavering over the keys.

She was thinking again.

Remembering.

...

Her brother had not taken their banishment well. 

Before they were forced to take all of their materials and belongings, he had snuck into one of the advanced labs. Ironee/Creator had always been very, very intelligent. But Phaythe had begun to notice a subtle change. Subtle, but growing.

Ironee was becoming detached. At a loss. It was as if he was fading and becoming something else. And he was.

Ironee/Creator had tampered with one of the labs' special projects. The space-time altering mechanism. He set it off.

The resulting signals, the energy, the power- it had shattered their planet. It had gone up in an eerie white flame, forgotten, destroyed, taking two of the neighboring planets with it. Ja-Nakail was no more. The Ja-Nakail people simply ceased to exist.

At his last moment of sanity, Ironee/Creator had hastily programmed his and Phaythe's signatures into the machine. When it was set off, they were not taken down into death with their people.

The machine had never been tested before, so Phaythe did not know what to expect when she suddenly popped out of existence.

She was transported to a planet that did not exist, in a parallel dimension that never had a chance to become reality. The planet was gray, dark, desolate. Older than any other place she knew. But the nothingness that resided here and taken over, and when she was transported, the nothingness threatened to take her. In a panic, Phaythe used her motivation inspired by fear and created a building. Small, one-roomed, domed and bare. She had managed to build it and close herself inside before the nothingness came for her. And here she was, millennia and millennia later. Still in this room, alone, in this non-existent world...alone.

Alone.

Phaythe, using her manipulation of matter and superior brain power, forced herself into action before she went insane from the absolute solitude. She created a master control console. A screen.

In a desperate attempt, she sent a signal out for her brother.

She reached him.

He was in the same predicament as she. He, too, had popped into a non-existent dimension. 

But he was far too gone. Ironee had truly died, and only Creator was left.

To fight the solitude that threatened to take him, Creator invented the Games. He sucked Phaythe into his game. The game was to choose their players and play them out in a play of war, and whoever won was named victor. Creator had always won. And when he did win, he destroyed the planet.

__

"Not good enough," he would say, _"we weren't good enough, they tried to get rid of us- tee-hee, just not good enough, neither was that planet, it lost the game, sissy lost the game..."_

Phaythe looked at the blank screen. Creator had created his own player. He had always been fascinated with the species called humans, they were his new obsession. He created his player in the image of a human. He would send her to a planet, play the Game, and bring her back and initiate a new game. Phaythe always chose her players from the already living.

Sometimes Phaythe could escape the solitude that haunted her. She and Creator had managed to create a system that they could actually download themselves into- they could download themselves into the consol in front of them- and appear on the planet in another form. Phaythe herself enjoyed the forms of birds of prey, like the raven. Creator always appeared as an old man.

Phaythe turned on the screen, images of earth glazed by and the screen finally rested on the image of Cell and Foreign, Houyoku attached, speeding towards a desolate area away from Sanrioki. 

Phaythe smiled. With this Cell...she might win the game this time.

...

....But....

At the cost of making another lose...

If Phaythe won the game...

...Foreign would have to be destroyed...courtesy of the very rules Creator himself had made...

-_-_-_-

"Musty."

Cell wrinkled his beak. "Well, abandoned buildings usually aren't sunny. Or cabins, for that matter."

Foreign frowned distastefully and kicked at an old, rotten chair. She had checked on her pod, it had been fine- she had decided to leave it. Afternoon was well on now, Houyoku was about to swoon in her tiredness. But the poor girl was so happy to be back on the ground, she was practically dancing with joy.

Cell knocked away some old curtains, allowing more light to pour into the desolate cabin. The rays of sun illuminated the dusty tables and chairs- forgotten furniture, wooded flooring and faded pictures on the wall. Foreign wasn't impressed but Houyoku didn't seem to mind. In fact, the little girl spotted a couch and crawled onto it, yawning widely. 

"So what are you planning on doing while the brat rests, dear?" Cell asked with a slight purr. Shivers ran down Foreign's spine- she wished he wouldn't do that. It was unnerving.

"Wait," she responded icily. "I have nothing better to do. Unless you want to fight me, that is." 

Cell chuckled. Foreign almost looked hopeful. But naturally, Cell wasn't going to give her what she wanted. Just to test her and to prove he, too, was unpredictable, Cell snaked his tail around and raised it, running it's point along Foreign's arm. "Why would I want to do that?"

Foreign pulled away, glaring directly at Cell. "Stop that," she ordered. This only caused Cell to chuckle more.

__

-Jerk,- Foreign mentally chided as she checked on a now-sleeping Houyoku and gazed out the window.

****

End of Episode Bonus!

Random dude: It's Piccolo's turn.

****

Master Roshi: But it's not fair!! I want to take my turn again!!

****

Sierrakoi: But that wouldn't be fair...

****

Yamcha: Eh- she's right, no one else has had a second chance. And no offense...but you're nothing special. **Sweatdrops**

Goten: This is cool! **Ki blasts another hentai magazine he's holding **Look how they burn! They sorta shrivel up!

****

Trunks: Cool!!

****

Master Roshi: I am a broken man... **Sobs**

Piccolo: ....I might forfeit my turn to Roshi, as LONG as he does not dare me to do anything else. I never wanted to play this childish game, anyway...

****

Krillin: Man, Pic! You're such a pooper! Have a little spirit!

****

Piccolo: ...I'm a 'pooper' then.

****

Master Roshi: OHOHOHHOHOOO! He gave his turn to me! ME! Go me! I get to dare again!

****

Random dude: Hears a boom of reviewer ideas Dare Yamcha to go dateless for a month!

****

Yamcha: ARE YOU CRAZY!?!?!

****

Krillin: Porno shots of Piccolo!

****

Piccolo: Stares oddly at Krillin

Sierrakoi: Make Chi-Chi and 18 go on an outing!

****

Master Roshi: Hmmmmmmmm.....

****

Goten: Uh...make the clouds yellow!!

****

Trunks: Yeah! And make the ground swirly!

****

Piccolo: ...The next generation is, indeed, to be the greatest. **Voice is heavily laced with sarcasm**

__

((What will Roshi choose? Who knows! I'm sure all of the ideas are swirling around in his odd...twisted...head!

TWENTY POINTS TO DEMONICA! Yes, gaijin does mean 'foreigner'! *Tosses twenty points* And here's ten points to all of you dudes who also got it right! Oh heck- *tosses fifteen* I'm feeling generous! ^^

Sorry for the late update. Now I've got to go update 'Dear Cell'. @_@. Jooooy.

THIRTY points to whoever can tell me what konmei**_ means!_**

See ya!))


	14. The Wings of a Butterfly

****

Disclaimer: No DBZ is owned by me. ***Tra-lala* **The only things I own are...Foreign, Squeegle, Houyoku, Creator, Phaythe, and Sanrioki! And all the other stuff I created within the depths/shallows of my mind.

Sierrakoi: Sorry for this being so late! I had to update my other fics, and it took me forever to get around to them because I've been extremely busy.

****

Random dude: Stone the late updater... **Advances, pebble in hand**

Sierrakoi: And you say I'm strange. 

****

Chibi Sierrakoi: Ish strangeness contagioushesh? 

****

Random dude: Don't you mean 'contagious'?

****

Chibi Sierrakoi: You dingbat! ^___^ **Is chased by Random**

**__**

((A/N: Word results at the end of the chapter))

-----------------Random Reviewer Response Thing--------------

Frozen Phoenix- Thank you for your kind words, they really had me hyped up with some fresh inspiration. When I first started working on this I had never planned on anything like Phaythe and Ironee to pop up. But they did, so I hope it turns out well!

Psycho Llama- Lol!! Thanks for the promotion, Llama! ^-^

Ci-Ci-Sang- You're right! I did choose his name as sort of symbolic- Ironee as in 'irony'. His life and how he turned out is pretty filled with irony, ne?

Doctoroc- LOL! Imagining Gollum adorned in such attire You always give me laughs! Thanks! (And you were asking about fonts? If you want to change your fonts, type up your fic on a word processor and then save it as an html file. That'll save your font.)

Lilmissgoten- XD What can I say to you except..?? ...Wank. o_O! Chases GImme back mah skill! Thief! _ 

the-crab- Special thanks out to you--you were the very first reviewer and all! Adorns you with a string of Hawaiian flowers

****

Last time: Creator was explained, Phaythe introduced--seems Gohan might catch on to Cell and Foreign!

...And the T/D insanity continued.

****

This time: Ohh...slight scent of Cell/Foreign and Squeegle/Houyoku? *Gasp* And what's this? Aye carumba!

---------------------------

For now:

"Speech."

****

Telepathy.

__

-Thought.-

Emphasized word or words.

__

Italicized paragraphs are usually flashbacks.

-_-_-_- means a time lapse or a switch of viewpoints.

---------------------------

**__**

The Wings of a Butterfly 

"The smallest detail can lead to the greatest consequences--in life, love, and faith."

__

"Sis...

"I'm sorry...

"For the things I've done...

"...Forgive me..."

Phaythe jerked awake again, the soft voice echoing smoothly in her head. Had she been dosing again? Yeah, she had. Almost dreaming, though her dreams were always filled with despair and were often portrayed vacant and wispy.

She'd been dreaming of Ironee again. It was his voice that she had heard. But it was odd- she could hear him saying it so clearly, but he had never said anything like that before. Shaking her head, Phaythe rested her eyes on the flickering screen in front of her. No use dreaming about the past. 

__

Forgive me...

The words came back into Phaythe's mind.

__

-If I did see Ironee again...would I be able to forgive him after all this?-

Her eyes wandered over her eternal prison- the blank room, dark and drear...the silence...the solitude- all because of Ironee.

__

-Yes...even after all this...

-...I'd still be able to forgive him...-

-_-_-_-

Houyoku was biting her thumb nail, watching Cell closely. She had never seen anything quite like him, and he scared her. His tail was some living thing that snaked behind him as if on a continuous prowl, and his eyes were so...deceitful. Even she felt she couldn't put an ounce of trust in this thing, and she let her opinion clearly known by not letting herself get within a few feet of him at any one time. Cell, on the other hand, had made up his mind by not letting _himself _get within a few feet of Houyoku at any one time. Instead he took delight in just teasing the line laid at the vicinity and smiling coyly at her, or perhaps throwing in a hiss to make her eyes widen and her feet to stumble backwards. Torturing the little brat was proving to be quite amusing, even if he did feel a bit shamed. Here he was, the perfect being, the ultimate warrior, and he was reduced to scaring a small human child for a sadistic sense of pleasure. 

__

-All in good time,- the bio-android reminded himself as he watched Houyoku press her back against the door, watching him intently. All he had to do was wait, wait for his Perfection, and then he would continue where he left off. He would face Gohan again, he would WIN...and then he would laugh smugly right in Foreign's face as he killed her too. No one bested Cell, and she would pay for her arrogance. Then again, he had to admit, he suffered from the arrogance disease as well. 

But Cell was not very patient, and the ever lingering seed of doubt...the smallest possibility that he did, INDEED have a defect...was enough to drive his senses over the line. He had to find out--he wanted his perfection _now._

So, he decided to test a theory. Perhaps if he absorbed more humans, his internal system would kick back into full gear and he would morph into his final form again. After all, all it had taken before was single cell that had remembered his perfection!

Then again, he HAD been blown up...and Cell was too wary to blow himself up again. If his systems were malfunctioning, his regenerating powers might not work as well. And to blow himself up, he would have to use a vast amount of ki. That would attract Z Fighter attention. And if he DID regenerate...and his idea did not work, and he was Imperfect still, he would only be killed by the Z senshi. And that would be embarrassing.

...So, back to square one.

Humans.

Hmmm.

The other white meat.

But what if Foreign relocated herself while he was gone? Not that it _mattered_, that is, but he would _hate_ to have to waist time searching for her again. She was his only tool for amusement, and even though he could do well on his own without her, she was something new and his curiosity plagued him. So he decided to try something she would not expect--and he went to do so, stalking past Houyoku as the child scampered over to the couch.

Foreign was outside, examining the exterior of the cabin. _-It's in fair condition,- _she chided mentally. The wood had deteriorated with the persistent rains and climate changes. One of the windows had been broken, vines were growing along the boards. But it would do--she wasn't planning on staying long, anyway. 

Circling the cabin to examine the back portions, her thoughts drifted to earlier. That strange man and his visit--his odd sense of knowledge he possessed. Who was that? How did he know so much--why did he tell her?

Fear--Foreign knew she had it inside of her, she had to face it. She was afraid. She was afraid because she did not know where she had come from, where she was going, what path she was wanting to take. She was here, on this planet, supposedly studying humans. Somehow she had gotten mixed up with a human child of her own and an android from the planet's past. And there were warriors here on this planet that would probably try to kill her, just for knowing Cell.

Then, a strange metaphor manifested itself in her head. 

__

-The wind off a butterfly's wings can cause a hurricane at another part of the world...-

Strange for those thoughts to be in her head at this time. What little things she did--they would effect her. 

And then, as if by some playful snap of Fate, a small orange-winged butterfly glided just beyond a rim of trees in the distance. The light caught the swoop of it's wings, illuminating the insect for one moment in time.

__

-Am I falling in love with this planet?- Foreign wondered, absently. It was absurd. _-Am I falling in love with the humans?- _Even more absurd. 

__

-I don't know love,- Foreign berated herself. A petty emotion, not worthy of her time. Love and hate were on a thin line, but love was also pain--and hate was what resulted from pain. And hate was what made you strong.

But then again, doesn't that link 'love' and 'strength'?

Foreign's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of level breathing from behind. Already knowing who it was, by the waft of aura she sensed, Foreign didn't even turn around. "What is it, Cell?"

Cell felt a little intrusive for disturbing Foreign when she was obviously deep in thought, but brushed that aside. Even though he knew she could not see him, he smirked anyway as his tail curled around his legs. 

"I wanted to ask you a question," he answered. He narrowed his eyes, absently studying the flow of Foreign's hair as it cascaded down her shoulders, a multi-colored waterfall. "And to inform you that the human brat is possibly breaking some of the furniture in the cabin." Well, that was true. The furniture was old, and a dry creek and THUNK from inside testified to that fact.

A smile--the smallest, very smallest hint of one--nearly passed lightly on Foreign's lips. How could it be that Cell could be so full of malice but at the same time be so...so...

Hnn. Foreign couldn't quite think of a word.

"Hnn. Ask what you want," Foreign answered. She continued- "And if the kid breaks any more furniture, she can sleep on the floor."

Cell smirked darkly, absently folding his arms. He responded, "I'm going hunting. I request you to come along. Drag along the human brat if you want."

Foreign nearly rolled her eyes, but still did not turn around. It was odd, because there was a churning sensation bubbling in her stomach. "You don't trust me?"

Cell chuckled deeply. "Of course I don't trust you. That's why I'm requesting you come along in the most icy fashion."

The churning sensation was growing. Foreign's hearing seemed to tune in even more--she could hear the leveled breathing of Cell even clearer from behind her, the sound of his tail lightly swaying along the dried leaves and soft grass of the woods.

Some unknown emotion--growing, with every moment. Foreign stepped to the side, turning to face Cell, breaking away from that feeling. It shimmered and disappeared inside of her.

Well, that had been odd.

"I suppose," she answered easily. "I would like to see your skills at work--to make sure you would even be a worthy opponent."

Cell smirked again, remembering their earlier skirmish. "Just don't get in my way."

Foreign brushed past Cell, knowing it would annoy him. A slight growl from the burly bio-android let her know it did. "I won't, I'll be too busy laughing at you."

Cell scoffed.

-_-_-_-

"Tootie fruitie!!"

Squeegle was sweatdropping massively, the poor little blob had nowhere to turn. His master was on another one of his kicks again.

"Aye carumba!" 

Creator was doing some form of odd shimmy around the room, extravagant flowery necklaces draped along his neck and on the horns protruding from his jaw. To add to the effect, Creator was also smacking a rattler against his hip.

Poor Squeegle. The little blob jiggled along the control consol, also adorned in a miniature flowery necklace. The main control consol was playing some odd exotic dance music that Creator had somehow downloaded into the system. And they were dancing.

But somehow, the now white-colored Squeegle decided, he felt good keeping his master happy. And if that meant dancing to human music while performing the oddest moves, that was okay.

But oh, the humanity.

"Come on, my dear Squeegle! Back that thing up!" Creator called.

Squeegle mentally groaned but 'backed that thing up'. "Squee..!"

-_-_-_-

Gohan groaned as the weight of the shopping bags strained his muscles. Giving the store a fleeting glance, the demi-saiyajin was pondering whether to drop the bags and run as Bulma paid off her purchase.

"I thought we were looking for something suspicious," Gohan pleaded fervently as he and Bulma exited the clothing store, his arms still piled. Bulma chuckled merrily, now in a much better mood, and waved at him dismissively. 

"Oh, we have all day!" she laughed. "Besides, I needed the new wardrobe."

Gohan sighed, hefting the bags up to his shoulders. "I would like to check out a place not far away," he told the blue-haired woman beside him. "I thought I felt some unfamiliar ki signatures there before."

Bulma gaped at the young saiyajin, nearly running into people coming down the sidewalk. "What?? Why didn't you tell me that?!"

"I didn't think it was important," Gohan muttered sheepishly. 

Bulma rolled her eyes, now catching up with him. "Yeah right, you were only thinking of your stomach!!"

Gohan turned to face Bulma, his eyes now serious. "I'm going to drop your bags off at your place. It won't take but a minute. Stay here and don't move--I'll be back in less than five minutes to get you and check out what I felt earlier. I might even bring Vegeta along."

Bulma shook her head. "No, don't get Vegeta. Someone needs to watch Trunks. I'm sure whatever it is, you can handle it on your own!"

Gohan gave Bulma a fleeting grin before dashing off into an alley to find a good spot to take flight where no one could see him. "I'll be back!"

Bulma bit her lip as Gohan disappeared, sinking onto a nearby bench. Her good mood had dissipated. Once she had heard that Gohan had felt that ki signature, her heart had been increasing its beating.

Cell.

Was it possible? Was she just being paranoid?

She buried her face in her hands. Too much. It was just too much...

-_-_-_-

Squeegle was doing the Macarana with Creator when the beeping from the control made Creator stop in mid hip-sway.

"Bah! Damned hippos!" Creator grumped as he approached the system. Squeegle inched up and plopped on the chair, more than tired after their last conga line. Creator had mentioned they were doing the Electric Slide next and that keeping in shape was of the utmost importance, along with bendy straws. It was at times like these Squeegle regretted that Creator had lost most of his sanity.

"SQUCK!" Squeegle jiggled as he slid off the chair as Creator sat, nearly sitting on him. Now with a bruised ego, the little blob grumbled in his odd speech and slid up the control consol to come to a stop in his favorite nap spot. Creator was hastily pressing buttons, his eyes narrowed and a serious expression drawn on his face. His mood had changed so quickly Squeegle found it almost scary.

Creator stopped typing as various statistical readings scrolled down the screen. Squeegle slid over to Creator's elbow and nudged him with a gel appendage. "Squee..?"

Creator frowned. "Impossible, improbable..." was all he mumbled as he studied the data on the screen. "Unexpected, fascinating..." He stopped and tapped a claw against his chin. 

Squeegle made a small 'smuck' sound to get Creator's attention. Creator, now seeming to realize Squeegle was curious as to what was going on, motioned to the screen.

"My creation," Creator explained. "My creation is experiencing difficulties. I found a small bit of data earlier that read she had experienced foreign emotions. An emotion that usually only sentient species feel."

Squeegle would have blinked if he could have. "Squn?"

Creator suddenly leaned back, as if in trance. "Admiration, my dear Squeegle. Admiration, and something else." He suddenly shook his head, a giggle escaping his throat. "What a turn of events! My little Foreign is becoming quite a paradox! Never has she been so rambunctious. It is a nice change, ne?"

Squeegle curled up into a little gel blob, his thoughts beginning to wonder. What if Foreign changed too much? What if his master became unhappy with her change?

The picture of the girl who was staying with Master's creation popped in Squeegle's mind. What would happen to Houyoku?

If only Squeegle could have known that at that same moment, Houyoku was thinking the same thing.

**__**

((O_O!! *Stares* Over 200 reviews?? That's impossible! 

Okay okay, don't hate me. --;. I didn't do T/D because I didn't want to hold this up any longer! Kwah! But I guarantee it will be in the next installment.

Anyway- thirty points to Frozen Phoenix! *Tosses them* Wow! I would have never expected you to even give a fic like mine the time of day. I'm really enjoying yours! Oh, and to answer Doctoroc- I was planning on actually going back, after this fic is completed (wow, scary thought...), counting the points and doing something special for the person with the most! ^^ I've already got an idea. Thank you guys for all of your support! I'm nothing without you!))


	15. Clearing the Dust

****

Disclaimer: No DBZ is owned by me. ***Tra-lala* **The only things I own are...Foreign, Squeegle, Houyoku, Creator, Phaythe, and Sanrioki! And all the other stuff I created within the depths/shallows of my mind.

****

Sierrakoi: What can I say?

****

Chibi Sierrakoi: Lala!

****

Sierrakoi: Hnn..lala!

****

Random Dude: -_- Why me...La.

****

Last time: Cell decided if he absorbed enough humans he might change to his Perfect form...but is he right? Gohan is also on the way to check out the odd ki signatures!

****

This time: Cell goes on his hunt, taking Foreign and Houyoku along for the ride. And Gohan must deal with a certain stubborn saiyajin prince! 

****

WARNING: Possibility of potato jokes ahead.

**__** **__**

Clearing the Dust

"Along the strands of time we play, a dust gathers in our wake--to hide the things we've done, or to preserve the things we take."

"What do you want?!"

Noting Vegeta did not ask 'Where is Bulma?' or anything or that sort, Gohan concluded Vegeta was in one of his original saiyajin prince moods. So, being as quick as possible, the young demi-saiyajin dumped the shopping bags on the kitchen table of Capsule Corp before Vegeta could protest.

"I'm dropping these off for Bulma," Gohan replied, deliberately mentioning the wife's name. Vegeta only snorted.

"Where is that confounded woman? I want my meal," the spike-haired prince growled, eyeing the weighted shopping bags in disgust. 

"Waiting for me," Gohan hastily explained as he took off at a jog toward the door. Briefly he glanced around the elegant interior of the Capsule Corp living room, then allowing his thoughts to drift to his simple home in the woods. "We're, uh- looking for something, I left her in Sanrioki to drop off the stuff- hope ya don't mind-"

Vegeta made no warning as he phased in front of Gohan, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. Gohan, taken off guard, nearly toppled into the scowling prince.

"What is this all about?" Vegeta ordered sharply. As usual, he did _not _appreciate _not_ knowing something he _should_ know.

Gohan swallowed a batch of uneasy nerves, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "It's nothing, really, I need to get back to Bulma-"

Still not phased, Vegeta interrupted Gohan once more. "I'm coming with you."

Gohan flinched at the words that seemed to be etched in stone. "But Vegeta, what about Trunks?"

Vegeta snorted tersely. "He can take care of himself."

Gohan's mouth dropped slightly. "He's only six!"

"Exactly," Vegeta responded icily as if in challenge to Gohan's outburst.

Gohan shook his head absently. How was he going to stand up against Vegeta? There was no way Trunks could be left alone! At least, not if the Briefs didn't want the house in shambles.

"Vegeta-"

Vegeta's scowl deepened as he cut Gohan off again. "Listen, boy--the onna's parents are home, the old man is in the lab and the woman is in the kitchen with Trunks. We can leave now and they won't notice our departure."

Gohan blinked once, twice. Okay, so the Briefs were home...maybe Vegeta wasn't as heartless as he liked to pretend.

"Okay," Gohan gave in. He side-stepped around Vegeta, heading for the door exiting Capsule Corp. There was a serious expression now painted on his face. "I'll explain what's happening on the way to Sanrioki."

Vegeta, clad in his traditional saiyajin armor (Gohan had decided he had recently been training with Trunks in the Gravity Room, which explained his armor--it was his preference when training) with his arms crossed, only scoffed in acknowledgement as he and Gohan exited Capsule Corp.

-_-_-_-

"What is that brat's problem?"

Houyoku, despite herself, shot Cell an agitated look with her eyebrows furrowed and her lips puckered. Foreign noted this and nearly laughed out loud at Cell's shocked and angry facial reaction. It was good the child could still show some resistance to Cell's on-going teasing and downsizing of her, but it wasn't good that the human was still scared of flying.

"She's scared," Foreign replied mutely. Her voice was laced with a note of 'No duh'. Cell noted the sarcastic tone and snorted, speeding up slightly.

Houyoku had attached herself to Foreign's back again, and with the temporary departure of Cell the little girl buried her face into the back of Foreign's neck and shuddered. Foreign checked her speed again--she wasn't going fast at _all_--but by her reaction, Houyoku must have thought otherwise. Cell was obviously growing impatient.

__

-He thinks if he devours enough humans he can become Perfect,- Foreign concluded. She shook her head just slightly, sighing. She knew she had felt something odd and wrong when she had been within Cell--something tweaked, something manipulated in a way that she felt it was hampering the road to Cell's 'perfection'. But even Foreign could sense Cell also had doubts. Maybe he even believed her. But that wasn't going to stop him from trying--and Foreign had to admire that...even if he WAS being a bit stubborn.

Knowing Houyoku was going to complain, Foreign sped up her flight where she was level with Cell again. Houyoku voiced her complaint, as expected, by tightening her grip around Foreign's neck.

Cell glanced at Foreign out of the corner of his eye, a smirk twisting itself on his beak. "I don't want any disruptions when I'm hunting. Keep the brat under control."

Foreign frowned as individual strands of her hair swept by her face as a frail wind blew. The ground underneath was zipping by; rust colored dirt was fading into a deep luscious green, patches of trees were becoming more noticeable. Cell had said they were heading to a nearby forest where he had gotten his last human meal. He suspected there were probably more there in some shape, form or fashion. Foreign was a bit antsy about witnessing Cell absorbing the humans--when she had been inside him, even the images she had seen were chilling enough--but she wouldn't let Cell know that. Houyoku, on the other hand...well, the kid didn't like Cell to start with. And if she saw Cell absorb any humans, she'd probably be scared to death of him. And a scared kid clinging to Foreign's leg was never a good thing.

Cell was running over various thoughts in his head, secretly cherishing the fact that androids such as he--and he now noted, Foreign,--- had the ability to fly without using much (if any) ki to do so. And this would leave them undetected. But the bio-android would have to watch out when absorbing humans and control the amount of ki he radiated. No need for unwanted attention.

That human was becoming more of a nuisance with every minute. Cell frankly had no idea why Foreign insisted on keeping the brat. Sure, the human provided a good cover--but if they were going to stay in that cabin, why keep her? The brat was just a waste of time. 

Foreign noticed the trees closing in from the distance. "Is that it?" She hoped so, she wasn't one for long flights--they left her feeling vulnerable and irritated. Besides, she didn't want to venture too far from their cabin.

Houyoku carefully peeked over Foreign's head to see what all the fuss was about as Cell answered, "Yes."

Checking her speed and gradually slowing, Foreign hovered in mid-air as Cell gracefully landed on both feet near the forest edge. Following his example the foreign android landed beside him.

-_-_-_-

King Kai twitched his antennae irritably, while the rambunctious monkey known as Bubbles proceeded to do back flips behind him. Growing agitated, the blue kai finally broke. "Bubbles, will you stop that immediately?? I'm trying to concentrate!" the irritated man grumped moodily. Bubbles froze for one moment before slinking over beside his master, peering curiously up at him. 

King Kai narrowed his shadowed eyes as he tried to tap into what he had been studying earlier. He had a moment to himself--Goku was training (again), there were no fellow kais around to bother him, and Bubbles had finally stopped his aggravating behavior. King Kai was usually a jolly fellow, but he had picked up something strange at Earth.

"Unbelievable," King Kai chuckled nervously. "It's almost as if I can sense that android--what's his name--oh yes, Cell wasn't it? Almost as if I could sense him. I never really noticed it until I actually tried tapping into earth's plane level..."

Bubbles, naturally not understanding any of this, scratched under his arm and tugged on Kai's sleeve.

King Kai had a miniature vein pop as he turned on the monkey again. "Go amuse yourself with someone else, Bubbles!" he spluttered. 

Bubbles blinked, shrugged, then slunk around to Kai's blind side and started doing back flips again.

King Kai sweatdropped but turned his attention back to the strange phenomenon on earth.

-_-_-_-

"No! No, no, no! This is all wrong!" Creator howled, throwing shredded paper into the air. Squeegle was briefly covered with a driver's license permit before Creator brushed it aside to find his miniature blob friend.

"I don't believe it!" Creator continued as Squeegle jiggled, signaling he was listening to his master's ranting.

At least they weren't DANCING again, so Squeegle could at least take some time off to lounge around and listen to his master rant. It helped pass the time when they weren't playing poker with holographic images Creator summoned of earthling pop singers.

"Neek?" Squeegle asked innocently.

Creator shook his head, tapping his claw against his chin in thought as he propped his feet on the monitor board. "I see, I see now...Sis took the green one, he's her player this time. This I see, this I understand. Foreign is my player, mine mine mine, my pawn..."

Squeegle would have blinked if he had eyes. What was his master getting at?

Please, please, not a...

"POTATO JOKE!" Creator squealed.

Squeegle groaned, turning to a faint yellow shade.

"What do you call a baby potato?" Creator asked Squeegle earnestly, drilling into the little jello blob with piercing iris-less eyes. 

"Iknu?" Squeegle answered, blankly...though he had heard this joke over a thousand times before.

"Hah! You call it a SMALL FRY!" And then Creator erupted into chaotic laughter, banging his hand on his knee as he wiped tears from his eyes. Squeegle inched away, jiggling in slight fear of his master's odd behavior. 

Creator suddenly jerked upright, his eyes locked on the screen in front of him. Images of earth were flashing by in synchronization, pictures of humans and their odd jobs and hobbies. Squeegle watched the array of images phase on and off the screen before turning his attention back on his master.

Creator shook his head solemnly, his mood changing as the pictures on the screen. "The android, Sis' player. My creation, my player. The game is set. But this time, it is different. Can you guess why, my dear Squeegle?"

Squeegle jiggled, not knowing.

Creator closed his eyes, leaning back into his chair. "All other times, my dear Squeegle, Sis' and my players never interacted with each other except for in combat."

Squeegle turned a faint blue in agreement. That was true. "Snik eeq skwanu?" What was so different?

"Different?" Creator shook his head, giggling slightly. "Our little Foreign has never interacted with Sis' players before. This is a first time. I do not how she will react, so it is harder to manipulate her. And I am still wondering why Sis would go through the trouble of raising a dead android to life when she could have picked one of earth's heroes to do her work for her. And the android is evil as well. Odd, do you not agree? I feel she is up to something." Absently, unclutching a tense hand, Creator glanced down at a small piece of paper that read:

__

The Prophecy.

Squeegle nodded to Creator's muse, wiggling briefly. He understood. Creator was unsure because this situation was different than the other Games. 

Then again, Squeegle was happy as long as there were no more potato jokes.

As if reading his mind, Creator suddenly perked up. "Why do you say to an angry, ten foot tall homicidal potato??"

Squeegle groaned.

Creator answered quickly, giggling. "You don't say anything--you just butter him up! Heehee!"

-_-_-_-

Phaythe bit her lip, working feverishly at her control consol. Should she try to contact Cell again? Would he even listen? Did he even listen last time??

Forcing herself to calm down, Phaythe took a deep breath. This was how she had lost in previous Games--she had gotten too nervous. And she had made mistakes out of her uncertainty. She had to play this smart, and use her past experiences with losing to help her. 

But oh, would her brother catch on to her plan?

She could not read his diseased mind. All she could do was hope that this time, there would be a difference.

-_-_-_-

"NO!! PLEASE!"

Cell chuckled maniacally, the lat bit of human essence disappearing within his form. Looking around the scattered campsite, a sadistic smile passed on his beak. How he had missed hearing those screams!

Foreign, on the other hand, was appalled and (to be blunt, using a more human term), 'grossed out'. Cell had been correct--there had been a series of camping trips assigned to the forest. The one he had previously raided (she remembered the man named Garter from Cell's memory) had only been a single camping expedition. Cell had managed to squeeze some information out of his last victim. There were three more, a few miles within each other; all with at least 20-30 people in each site. Cell had been having the time of his life chasing down the humans, sending them scattering in terror and knocking each other over in a panic. Foreign looked away, glancing to Houyoku. She was less than a few yards away, playing with some bugs she had foudn crawling along the ground. Naturally the human screaming had alarmed the child, but Foreign had sharply ordered Houyoku that it was none of her business and everything was fine, and that there were plenty of little creatures for her to play with while they were here. So, Houyoku was occupied. 

A faint rustle alerted Foreign of the presence to her right. She made herself turn to face Cell, her face etched in stone. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat, his tail whipping behind him like a prowling snake.

"Hurry up and grab the brat, we're heading to the next camp," Cell ordered. He was still partially caught in the high of the hunt, and dismissed Foreign's frown of contempt. 

Foreign noted this and narrowed her eyes right at Cell's, growling slightly. "Take your humans and be done with it. You'll see it won't do anything in the end anyway--you'll STILL be imperfect. And than you'll know I'M right. So, have your fun."

It was Cell's turn to frown as Foreign smirked. Foreign responded by calling Houyoku to them (naturally Houyoku kept close to Foreign and a good distance from Cell) and telling her they were leaving again.

-_-_-_-

"Empty."

Vegeta scowled. The day was wearing on, he was hungry, and confound it, he was out here in the woods!

Bulma bit her lip, examining the dust on the cabin's windowsill. She was hot, tired, and confound it, she had found something!

"The dust here--it's been disturbed. Someone walked by here not long ago. And if you look inside-" the blue-haired beauty motioned inside the open cabin door, "-the dust on the furniture has been disturbed there too. The grass is bent, there's a broken chair. This was not long ago, maybe an hour or so at my guess."

Vegeta snorted. "Whoever it is isn't here, and we're wasting time!"

Gohan shook his head. "I think Bulma's on to something..." He rounded the cabin again. The direction from where the ki signatures had come from had led them here, to this old cabin. And even Gohan had a weird feeling about the whole thing.

"On the contrary," Bulma snapped at her irritable husband. A small grin crept across her face. "Whoever was here, will eventually come back...right?" 

**__**

((What up! Okay, don't kill me--no EOEB today either. But that's because I'm asking for...duhn dun...ideas! Yep yep, the need for ideas. And only you can supply that. (Plus this chapter is a tad long) 

I took off the Sneak Peeks, for a few reasons. One, they sorta took up space. Two, they were sorta an excuse for me to be lazy. And three, uh...well I forgot three, but anyway. I left the first sneak peek because of one important fact: it has The Prophecy _on it. Which will and is very important (And that will be shown)._

Twenty points out to Bling! YES, iryuujon means illusion! Good going!

Japanese word for this installment is a simple one: ikari!

**__**

See ya!

P.S.: I done my profile AGAIN, so if in doubt, always go there to see if I've updated anything. (it's under the 'Updates' section)))


	16. Dreams Are What Define Us

****

Disclaimer: No DBZ is owned by me. ***Tra-lala* **The only things I own are...Foreign, Squeegle, Houyoku, Creator, Phaythe, and Sanrioki! And all the other stuff I created within the depths/shallows of my mind.

Sierrakoi: And we're baaack...

Chibi Sierrakoi: Making a lint building, complete with lint people

Sierrakoi: My Chibi-- the talented one. 

Random Dude: **Ponders moving to Alaska**

Last time: Cell went on a hunting rampage, and Gohan and the others discovered the cabin!

****

This time: Squeegle is offered something he would have never dreamed, and Cell raids the next camp!

**__**

Dreams Are What Define Us

"Loyalty, honor, and truth are fragile gems--Polish them, and let them shine bright--Don't let on them webs of abandonment lay."

Phaythe tried to suppress a shudder. Once more, doubt swarmed in her mind.

The cause of all this doubt? Watching Cell maliciously kill those humans.

"Of all things holy..." Phaythe muttered weakly to herself, sagging against her chair. Choosing Cell to be her player in this Game...it had been a big risk, a large roll of the dice. She had never before attempted to use a villain to be her player. But she had chosen Cell, because when she had researched him, she had felt that the qualities he possessed might be of use later on in the game. She had felt that somehow...he and Foreign might click, and form a friendship. And if that happened, there would be no killing or destruction...and technically, she would win the Game. But Cell was proving harder than she had thought to predict. She wasn't used to his cold calculations or cunning mind-set. But she would try...anything to keep her brother from winning.

Phaythe pondered downloading herself onto Earth again, to talk to Cell. She wasn't sure what she would say, and she wasn't sure how he would react.

__

-It's worth a shot...-

Absently, Phaythe placed her fingers in neat grooves etched into her control console. And then she closed her mind, her thoughts, and concentrated.

-_-_-_-

"Hnn?"

Squeegle squeaked as Creator nearly caused him to fall off his stool in his rush to get to the monitor. Regaining his balance, Squeegle righted himself and squeaked in apology to the hologram of Justin Timberlake and Avril Lavigne, whom they had just been playing cards with. Hey, Creator's odd card game sessions were nothing new. Last time they had played 'Go Fish' with the holograms of Michael Jackson and Marilyn Monroe. 

"Something's afoot..." Creator said, waving his hand. Immediately the holograms disappeared.

Squeegle grunted. And he had been WINNING that card game too! "Shinteeka?" What do you mean?

"According to the computer, Sis is downloading herself onto Earth," Creator responded idly. He tapped a claw on his chin. "Perhaps I should go meet her, or at least spoil her fun."

Squeegle would have shrugged. He still felt bad about the card game being cancelled. Amazing he had been winning, considering he couldn't even hold cards.

"I think I will!" Creator announced, suddenly gleeful. Twirling and then landing in his seat, Creator clapped his hands together. "Yes yes yes! Do you want me to bring you back a Happy Meal, my dear Squeegle?"

"Neeut," Squeegle responded. Why did his master always insist on bringing back Happy Meals? Honestly, Squeegle thought that his master had some sort of fascination for the yellow 'M' that McDonalds uses.

"If you say so!" Creator answered. Suddenly going quiet, he proceeded with the procedure of 'downloading'.

Creator closed his eyes, as if in a deep state of trance. His claws were embedded into neat grooves carved into the consol edge. His body was perfectly frigid and unmoving, yet Squeegle knew he was still fully aware of what was going on around him. He was just 'downloading' himself into the plane of existence. He was downloading himself onto earth, probably going to use the image of that old man as a physical apparition.

Squeegle suddenly felt tired as he nestled uncertainly by his unmoving master. He let out a small 'Meeef...' sound as he grew comfortable. But he was always looking at the screen in front of him. The screen, with images of earth.

How he longed, just once, to feel wind. Or sunlight, or moonlight. Rain, or grass, or freedom and large spaces. All he had ever known was right here, in this little dome of a room. Dark, gray, shadowed, cold and rigid...with the nothingness pushing in on all sides. If there was one little crack in any one wall, the nothingness would seep through. And then he would die. Or perhaps he wouldn't die, Squeegle didn't know for sure. Maybe his little soul would become a mere memory that would haunt the ruins of this dead, forgotten and nonexistent plane. Or perhaps he would become a part of the nothingness itself. 

Squeegle had accepted his fate long ago, when he had first realized that his purpose was to serve Creator. When he had first become AWARE...and had looked up at Creator with the instinct to serve him etched into his mind. Even though Squeegle knew he was just a creation of his Master's, and probably a failed one at that, Creator had kept him around and treated him almost like a....friend. And Squeegle was grateful.

But still...

Squeegle glanced at the screen again.

Living life...like those humans...like that girl, Houyoku....seemed so...

Fun...

-_-_-_-

"This is the last one, right?" Foreign asked as she flew side-by-side with Cell. Houyoku was firmly attached to her back, and whimpering still.

"Yes," Cell answered monotonely. Then he smirked, glancing to Foreign. "Why do you ask? Does my technique of hunting disturb you?"

Foreign wanted to say 'Yes!', but instead she said, "Not really. Just watching the human gets tiring."

"As I've said before," Cell mentioned as he lazily turned onto his back in mid-air, "Just dispose of her."

Houyoku shuddered, obviously knowing the meaning of those words.

Foreign frowned, feeling that odd, maternal protectiveness again. "I'd rather not go through the trouble. Besides, the child...interests me. One of my main reasons for BEING here is to study humans, anyway. She's a good subject...she doesn't make any noise."

"She's just a filthy, parentless brat...but whatever you say," Cell muttered as he shot Houyoku another look. Blast that human!

__

-Jealousy...-

Cell frowned at the words that crept into his mind. Jealousy? Absurd! How could he be jealous of a worthless human brat?

__

-She gets more attention than you do...

-...You feel threatened...

-..Don't you?-

Cell snorted mentally. He didn't feel threatened, especially not by a mere human child. Thought the bio-android had to admit to himself, he did feel agitated by her more than he should.

Yet Cell's spirits immediately rose as he picked up the gathering of human ki signatures in the distance. "We're here," he announced, practically licking his beak. 

Foreign kept her gaze steady, sighing lightly. "Good."

-_-_-_-

"So...we're just going to SIT here and WAIT for whoever was here to come back??" Vegeta grumped at his estranged wife as she sat idly in a dusty chair.

"Exactly," she countered. "What else are we supposed to do?"

"What if they don't come back?" Vegeta pointed out. "What if this isn't even the being we're looking for?!" Being idle was not helping the saiyajin prince's mood.

Gohan sweatdropped from the cabin roof. He could hear those two bickering from there! 

"Stop being so pessimistic!" Bulma snapped. "Honestly, you can be such a kid!"

"I could be TRAINING right now!" Vegeta growled. "Instead I'm here waiting for...for Dende knows what! Of COURSE I find it agitating!!"

Taking a chance, Gohan let himself halfway off the side of the roof and peeped into a window. "Hey, you two...can you quiet down a little? I mean...we wouldn't want the dudes to hear us before we saw them..."

Vegeta shot Gohan a poisonous look, but Bulma nodded in understanding.

"Hear that?" Bulma said smugly to her husband. "Pipe down, or you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

Vegeta grumped, but went silent.

Gohan shook his head slightly, and resumed sitting cross-legged on the cabin roof. He only prayed it didn't collapse under his weight. 

But he felt that was the least of his problems.

-_-_-_-

Phaythe hopped from one branch to the other, craning her neck to look around. Huh, that was weird, she could have sworn these were the coordinates of Cell. She had found herself in raven form, appearing in the middle of some human camp, perched on a tree. What would he be doing here, unless...

"AHHHH!"

Jerking, Phaythe used her razor sharp bird vision. As she had feared, beyond the line of trees leaped Cell in all of his lithe fierceness. The woman in which had screamed, who had undoubtedly seen him first, took off at a run as she continued to scream in terror.

Immediately, people rushed out of their tents with guns at hand. And more than half of them, upon seeing Cell, dropped those guns and took off running themselves. The fear in their eyes was evident--they remembered the Monster of Nicky Town.

"Come now..." Cell chuckled raspily, advancing upon the woman who had backed herself against the tent. "Whatever's the matter, my dear?"

The woman, too afraid to move, only screamed again.

Growing tired of this prey, Cell lanced his tail outwards. It hit it's mark, pierced the woman right through her stomach with little resistance, and within moments she was a part of his very being.

All the humans who had been in doubt before were in doubt no longer. Like a stampede they turned tail and ran screaming for the far trees, leaving all their belongings in place.

Phaythe could only watch in horror, pity for the humans was nearly overwhelming. But she could not interfere...it was against the Rules...

Cell frowned. There were more people at this camp then the last ones he had raided. More room for a chance for a human to escape and inform the media of him being there...

"Foreign!" Cell called out sternly. "Herd the humans who have disappeared beyond the tree line back!"

Foreign heard Cell's call from her idle perch in a nearby tree behind him. She frowned. Oh, he needed HER help now?

Briefly, the android was torn at what to do. She wasn't really that thrilled about herding humans to their doom, but she wasn't that thrilled about being yelled at later for not doing it.

"Houyoku," Foreign instructed to the child that was playing with the tree roots below her. Houyoku looked up in wonderment.

"Stay here," Foreign ordered. "I'll be back."

Houyoku nodded meekly, not quite understanding.

Standing and brushing pieces of bark off her legs, Foreign launched herself from the limb.

-_-_-_-

"Huzzah!"

With a light 'plop', Creator landed in a clump of leaves and twigs. Brushing off the odd clothing he wore, he scurried out of the mess in which he had landed in. He was embodied as the image of the old man once again, and the only negative thing about that was the fact it was difficult to frolic about in such a form. Not to mention a little bit disturbing.

Phaythe jerked, nearly losing her perch as she craned her neck around to see what had made such an atrocious noise. Her gaze fell on Creator, and she recognized him immediately.

Creator waved merrily up at his estranged sister. "Hello, Sis! How goes it?"

Phaythe couldn't think of anything to say. The screaming from the human camp was diverting her thoughts, and the surprise of Creator popping up behind her had caught her off-guard. "...You. What are you doing here?"

Phaythe hadn't directly spoken to her brother in well over fifty years. 

"Just dropping by to say hello, you know, just to say greetings, hola, aloha, and so forth!"

A piece of Phaythe wanted to scream at him. Another piece of her wanted to cry for him. She ended up doing neither. "..."

So much she wanted to say to him. 

Nothing would come out.

Creator shook his head. "Now now, don't look so GLOOMY. Find a meadow, and frolic!"

Sometimes Phaythe missed the real Ironee more than normal.

-_-_-_-

Meanwhile, Foreign was busying herself. She had landed right in front of a swarm of on-coming humans, leaning lightly against a towering tree.

At first, the scurrying humans did not see her. But after a moment, they did.

Not recognizing her, a man at the front attempted to roughly brush by her. "Run, you idiot!!"

Humans normally didn't bother Foreign. But not when they made such degrading statements as THAT.

With minimal effort, Foreign reached out and snatched the man by his shirt collar. With a flick of her wrist, she sent him careening backwards into four other humans who had frozen behind him.

"That wasn't nice," Foreign purred. 

The humans, there must have been at least ten, froze and glanced at each other. The man whom Foreign had thrown scrambled up, bleeding slightly from a cut along his arm.

"You freak!" The man yelled at the complacent android. He turned around to the sweaty, confused humans behind him, his eyes frantic. "She's a friend of that monster!!"

Foreign sighed, clicking her tongue. "Be good little humans, and turn around and march back to the camp. It'll save you the trouble of having to run, THEN get caught. Why waste energy?"

A small feeling of guilt tugged at Foreign's hardened heart. Guilt at the fact she was enjoying doing this.

Frantically, a man at the back whipped out his gun. "M-MOVE!" There was a click as he aimed it dead-center on Foreign.

She frowned. Perhaps these humans really did need to die. It would save them from their idiocy.

"I...dare you," Foreign sneered.

The man with the gun, too shaken up to even comprehend what he was doing, hastily obliged.

Foreign could see the bullet flying towards her as if it had been launched in slow-motion. Frowning slightly, she caught it just before it would have struck her right through the forehead. The humans stood in complete silence as they watched the android open her hand and let the crumbled remains of the bullet hit the ground.

"I must admit, you have good aim," Foreign purred while brushing a few strands of hair form her eyes.

The man dropped his gun, sweat breaking out across his brow.

"She's not a human!" a frantic woman announced.

"And neither am I."

There was hardly a second for any screams as Cell dropped right in the middle of the crowd from a tree above, cackling madly and lashing out with his scorpion-like tail. 

Foreign lifted off the ground and hovered a few inches in the air, unable to take her eyes off the way Cell mercilessly stalked his prey.

One by one, without resistance, each human fell as they attempted to flee. It only took perhaps two minutes, at the most.

When the last human was gone, their clothing billowing loosely along the ground, Cell looked up to meet gazes with Foreign. His eyes were gleaming with a type of hunter's pride, his claws flexing idly. For a brief second, Foreign feared Cell might attack her then and there.

But he didn't. Instead, he chuckled softly. "That was refreshing."

Foreign said nothing at first. "...Good to see you had fun. I certainly didn't."

"Don't tell me slinging that human away wasn't fun," Cell countered.

Foreign perked an eyebrow. Bah, so Cell had been watching her after all. "Maybe it was."

"Then you had fun," the bio-android answered smoothly. Once again, Foreign wondered if Cell knew her better than she knew herself.

Meanwhile, Cell felt like a content kitten. He was beaming with newfound energy, his hunger temporarily quenched, and he was one step closer to achieving his goal of Perfection. Or so, he hoped.

__

-I've got to strip away these doubts...they'll hinder me,- Cell mentally noted. Flicking his tail briefly, he quarter-turned and looked back to lock gazes with Foreign again. "Shall we go? I suppose that will do for Human-hunting today."

Foreign nodded, still frowning to show her slight contempt at being ordered around. But then something caught her eye.

Houyoku!

The small human child was standing only a few feet away, having been hidden by various greenery. The look on her face was pure horror, and undoubted fear.

__

-She saw everything!- Foreign berated herself. 

Cell also noted Houyoku's presence. "Well well..."

Foreign landed on the ground, her thoughts spiraling as she attempted to look non-threatening as she tried to keep her voice stern. "Houyoku, we have to go, come on..." 

Houyoku backed away, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Houyoku-" Foreign was interrupted in mid sentence as the child turned tail and fled into the wood. _-..Damn!!-_

Cell snickered. "Looks like she didn't like our little escapade."

Foreign turned on Cell. "You scared her!"

Cell narrowed his eyes, not trying to conceal his glee. "Oh...but you scared her too."

Foreign's icy gaze fell to the spot where Houyoku had fled.

It shouldn't have mattered...

She was just a human...

But why did it hurt so much to see her go...?

-_-_-_-

Phaythe and Creator had silently watched the whole scene with the humans, Cell, Foreign and Houyoku unravel before them.

Creator stirred, rubbing his wrinkled nose. "Interesting..." He picked at his beard and suddenly pulled out a bug. Eyeing it suspiciously, he then shrugged and popped it in his mouth. 

Phaythe would have bit her lip if she had not had a beak at the time. "I don't know if this is good or bad..."

Creator shrugged. "Who knows? Fate plays, Fate takes, Fate does what it wants. But you shouldn't worry...I'm going to win this Game anyway!"

With a cackle, Creator abruptly disappeared.

Phaythe preened a wing in thought, trying not to pay attention to the fact that Creator leaving so soon tore her apart inside. 

Giving a hefty sigh, Phaythe also disappeared.

-_-_-_-

Pain.

Gohan groaned, curling up while clutching at his stomach. Agonizing pain! He hadn't eaten in...dear Dende, at least more than an hour!

Bulma exited the cabin, brushing herself off. Stopping at the edge, she looked up at the young demi-saiyajin that was scrunched up in pain. "Gohan? Is something wrong?"

"Hungry..." Gohan moaned.

Bulma stifled a laugh. "Oh, fine. I'll get Vegeta to visit Sanrioki and grab us a snack. How does that sound?"

"Great," Gohan groaned.

Bulma stuck her head inside the cabin. "Vegeta! Mind going and grabbing us a snack?"

There was a grunt, as Vegeta had been woken from his slumber in a nearby chair. "Confound you, woman!"

"Will you?" Bulma asked again, using her sweet voice. "I'll give you the money, besides, I KNOW you've got to be starving..."

Vegeta's stomach growled in agreement.

"...." Grumbling to himself, Vegeta snatched the money from Bulma's hand and excited the cabin, taking to the air.

"Don't take too long," Gohan pleaded.

Bulma shook her head. Why do saiyajins always have to be so dramatic when it came to food?

-_-_-_-

Squeegle was rudely awakened from his sleep when Creator, back and in his original form, flicked him across the back. "Wake up, my dear Squeegle!"

Wriggling and jiggling, Squeegle yawned and looked up at his master. "Squeelk?"

Creator was rubbing his hands together. "New occurrences have taken place. I need you to do a job for me."

Squeegle turned to a faint purple shade. Huh?

Creator grinned like a Looney Toon. "I need you to monitor that girl, Houyoku. And in order to do so, you're going to have to take a trip to Earth..."

Squeegle's little heart skipped a beat.

**__**

((Whew! Hey again!

Good going, SMF--yep, 'ikari' means anger, or hatred! Such an enlightening word, ne?

No, there will not be a Japanese word for this installment. Instead, there shall be...a poll!

YES, a poll! *Lightning strikes*

THE POLL:

For the next installment's End of Episode Bonus, what should Roshi do?

1. Propose they play a new game (if you choose this, what game would they play? Examples: Spin the Bottle, etc)

2. Ask for a truth from one of the characters

3. Dare one of the characters to do something insanely embarrassing

4. Prance around in Hawaiian wear, singing about cocoanuts!

Whew! Many thanks--Ciao!))


	17. Mind of a Mad Man

****

Disclaimer: No DBZ is owned by me. ***Tra-lala* **The only things I own are...Foreign, Squeegle, Houyoku, Creator, Phaythe, and Sanrioki! And all the other stuff I created within the depths/shallows of my mind. ....Man, I love routine.

****

Sierrakoi: Flumps

Random Dude: Sierra would like to inform you viewers that she would normally put a lot of ramble here, but she's not feeling up to it.

****

Chibi Sierra: Attempting to shove cookies down Sierra's throat

Random Dude: o_o...I rest my case.

**__**

((My excuse is at the end of the chapter--along with, GASP, the End of Episode Bonus! Wee.))

****

Last time: Cell took care of a human pest problem, and Houyoku fled!

****

This time: Squeegle enters a whole new world, and a dreaded meeting is about to take place!

**__**

Mind of a Mad Man

"Confusing, consuming....these words that aren't my own."

"...But there are some differences, you see--unlike me, you'll be channeled directly to Earth..."

The words floated around Squeegle's mind, tap-danced on his head. They were so unreal, so...spastic, and unbelievable, the words themselves didn't even seem to make sense.

Creator...said he was going to Earth.

He. Squeegle. To Earth. On a mission.

On Earth.

Earth.

"Squeegle!" Creator's voice rang out like a snippy school teacher. "Are you listening??"

Squeegle snapped out of his thoughts and turned a bright yellow in embarrassment and apology. "Sqwue!"

"Ah yes, as I was saying...I created you with the properties, that when you 'download' yourself onto Earth, your body will be transported there. But when I want you to return, I can snap your connection back, thus causing you to transport back here. Unlike me, who is not really on the planet, you will be."

Squeegle had never had a dream before. He had nothing to dream about, much, though he had heard of dreams. But surely...surely this, what was happening...it all had to be a dream!

"My dear Squeegle, you look ill. Are you sure you want to do this?" Creator was bouncing a yo-yo he had conjured up now. _Boing. Boing._

"Sq-SQUEE!!" Squeegle squeaked, standing immediately at attention. Even if this WAS a dream, it sure was a nice one!

"Ah! Good to see you so enthusiastic!" Creator clapped. But as quickly as it had come, his good mood abruptly vanished. His face darkened considerably, as he raised a hand to lightly, absently stroke one of his protruding jaw horns. "One condition..." His voice was dark and foreboding.

Squeegle leaned forward, eager.

"You cannot interact with the android, Cell."

Squeegle jiggled in an affirmative.

"As with Foreign."

Another jiggle.

"Try to avoid them..." Creator turned, raising his eyes to meet the darkness of the lab. "They don't need to fully understand what is going on just yet...the Game isn't fun that way...leave them confused..." Pause. "And another thing..."

"Squee...?"

"...CHEESE!!" Creator cracked up, doubling over in untainted laughter.

Okay, so maybe this WASN'T a dream.

-_-_-_-

Houyoku was running. She didn't know where. She only knew fear and...that sense of betrayal. She was scared, frightened, running aimlessly through the brush that made up the forest. The briars and barbs tore at her already haggard clothing. She erupted out of the line of trees into a small, simple meadow. And there she collapsed upon the soil, buried her face in her hands, and cried silent tears that swept across her cheeks and left streaks through the grime.

-_-_-_-

"We have more important things to do." Cell started to walk away, then turned his head to the side to peer at Foreign from the corner of his eye. "Let the child be. She wasn't important. You don't need her for a cover. She'll probably die anyway."

Foreign kept her face completely blank. But inside, it was turmoil. She wanted to retrieve Houyoku, and explain to her...but what would she say? What Houyoku had seen WAS truth. 

Another part of Foreign wanted to see the kid dead. Plain and simple. That child was a weakness.

Sighing, Foreign became detached and shrugged idly, flicking a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Fine. We head back to the cabin. From there we can decide where to hit our next human targets."

Cell almost chuckled. "So, you're helping me now?"

Foreign scowled. "Think what you will. I merely have nothing else to do, and you persist in trailing me around. And besides..." She sauntered by Cell, and walked past him. "I want to prove to you that you will never become 'Perfect'. And if my some chance you do...I need a good challenge."

Cell almost snorted in amusement, but followed Foreign regardless. She wanted a challenge? Little did she know, that when he became Perfect, she would be a mere fly to his awesome power...

But still, he couldn't shake the feeling she was helping him, regardless of her motives.

-_-_-_-

The sky was the sky. The roof was the roof. And one second Gohan was looking at the sky, and the other, the roof.

"Ugggh..."

Bulma placed her hands on her hips, peering up at Gohan who was rolling back and forth across the cabin roof. "HONESTLY Gohan! It's not THAT bad! Vegeta will be back with your food shortly!"

"So...long..." Roll.

"Gohan."

"Moan...groan..."

"GOHAN!."

Gohan stopped in mid-roll, grinned sheepishly and pulled himself into a sitting position, rocking back and forth. "Eh-heh. Sorry."

Bulma laughed softly to herself, shaking her head. Oh Gohan. That boy will never grow up. But she DID wish Vegeta would hurry up...she just didn't feel safe with just her and Gohan...though Gohan provided plenty of protection.

Cell...

That thought haunted Bulma's mind. Was it true? Was Krillin right?

What if Cell had been here, at this cabin...and was coming back?

Bulma sighed, looking off into the forest. Hopefully this was just one bad nightmare.

-_-_-_-

"Squey!" Squeegle molded himself into the grooves on the control consol. The grooves that Creator had always grasped when transporting his mind to the Real Plane.

"Ready, my dear Squeegle?" Creator asked, pressing a few buttons.

Squeegle nodded, trying to keep himself a cool green as he settled amidst the unyielding metal of the consol. But bright flashes of yellow streaked across his body, showing how nervous he really was.

"Don't worry my dear Squeegle, if anything happens I'll just yank you back," Creator assured. "Like a big yoyo!"

Squeegle sweatdropped. Yeah, a big yoyo...that sounded comforting.

"Ready for ignition into the Real Plane in five...four..." Creator flipped a switch. "Three...two...two and three quarters...one!"

Before Squeegle had any time to react, there was a flash...and then the feeling of a lethargic fuzzy feeling as he felt himself being lifted up and dissipating into nothingness.

Creator watched Squeegle disappear with a small flash, his eyes carefully studying the spot where Squeegle had once been, then the screen in front of him. He knew that when he had created Squeegle, to do so in a way that would enable the blob to be transported directly to any world in the real plane of existence. And really that was all he had created Squeegle to be--a tool. But as of the last hundred or so years, Creator had felt something more for the blob he had made. A type of bond that held them together. Loneliness had been the only friend Creator had ever had. It had driven him beyond the brink of madness, beyond the point where he cared if he was ever found. But Squeegle, who had somehow had managed to carve a soul into himself, provided a feeling of relief that kept Creator's thoughts off the looming madness that threatened to take him beyond the brink of sanity every day.

And thus Creator realized, Squeegle was his 'friend'. But Creator did not care to acknowledge that, because it brought up memories...these faint memories...of these other 'friends' he had once had...long ago. And they were the ones...though he couldn't quite remember, that had driven him to this bleak world of nothingness. So he told himself Squeegle was his tool. Something to keep him occupied. Something to keep him just sane enough so that he still had his intelligence, his skills.

Yes. Just a tool.

-_-_-_-

Squeegle woke up. Vague at first, he had no idea where he was. In a state of confusion, he rolled over onto his side and looked up.

BRIGHTNESS!

Out of pure reaction, Squeegle threw up his hands to block the light that streamed down onto his face and sensitive eyes.

Hands?

Hands. With fingers. Flexible.

Face? 

A face. He felt a nose, ears, a mouth.

Eyes?

Eyes that had never seen light. Eyes he had never had.

Slowly, Squeegle pulled his hands down. And he looked up at the sun with eyes that had never witnessed it before, and with a face that had never been exposed to it before, and with hands that he had never seen before with eyes he had never had.

Squeegle sat up and stared at himself for a long time. He had a body. An actual BODY. A form. Limbs. Skin. Bone.

He wiggled his fingers and toes. He rotated his shoulder and wrist. He blinked, wiggled his tongue and tried to touch his nose with it.

Human!

With sudden ease he leaped off the ground. All the knowledge flooded into his mind--he suddenly knew how to use the body, what it was and what all was on it. He had senses!

Wind!

Squeegle felt it blow against him, through the free-flowing hair that was attached to his head and the simple jeans and T-shirt he wore. Grass! He felt it under his bare feet. Light! He felt it warming his skin. Smell! he could smell flowers blooming around him. Sound! He could hear birds chirping from far trees, and even the wind that ruffled the grasses. Sight!

Sight was by far the most interesting and exciting of the senses he had discovered so far. The color of the world seemed to explode into his vision. Sure, he had seen pictures, but this was unreal!

A laugh burst out of his throat. Squeegle suddenly clamped his mouth shut. Then, with curiosity, opened it again. Another laugh came. He could talk!

"SQUEE!" Squeegle hopped from one foot to the other, laughing like a maniac. He had never imagined-

The sudden appearance of Houyoku in front of him caused Squeegle to freeze in mid-laugh and fall backwards, wide-eyed. "S-squee!"

Houyoku blinked. Here she had been, crying, alone and confused in the middle of a meadow. And suddenly a silly, odd-looking boy (but she DID like his dark brown eyes....they reminded her of CHOCOLATE! And his hair was this blonde color, like the beach!) had appeared out of nowhere!

Squeegle stared at Houyoku for a moment. His throat clamped shut and he felt this cold chill rush through him. But as soon as the chill swept through him, he felt a sweat break out over his body. "S...Squee?"

Houyoku blinked in confusion.

Squeegle blinked back. She didn't understand him...agh! Maybe he should try to learn this human talk...he had listened to tapes of humans talking. Maybe he should try it.

Squeegle cleared his throat, blinking a few more times, then bit his lip. "H..H-e..He..."

Houyoku inched closer, her despair momentarily replaced by intense curiosity about this boy.

"Ey..H...Hey."

Houyoku smiled, then giggled silently.

Squeegle felt this hot flush creep across his face. This was too weird! He wasn't used to such bodily temperature rises. Scrambling to his feet, he glanced around then looked back to Houyoku. "H...Hey." Frantically he tried to think of another word. But alas, that was the only word he could think of. He just didn't know Human!

Houyoku straightened herself up and waved at Squeegle. Squeegle, slightly confused, waved back.

Houyoku stood on her tippy-toes. Curious, Squeegle copied her.

Houyoku giggled silently again, then poked herself in the forehead.

Even more curious, Squeegle did the same. 

Hey...maybe being a human wasn't so hard after all.

-_-_-_-

Phaythe stared at the interaction between Squeegle and Houyoku. 

"WHAT?!" She slammed her fists against the console. "I don't believe this!" She yelled at nothingness. "How can he...what is he trying to do?!" She bit her lip, attempting to figure her brother out. But how was she to decipher the mind of a mad man??

Okay, okay. She had to think.

__

-Cell is my player. Foreign is his.

-Houyoku is a possible tool to help change Foreign into the good.

-Cell is there to bring about a possible friendship which is why I chose him, if things work out...which is also for the good.

-But so far, Houyoku ran away, and now Foreign is at turmoil with herself and Cell is thinking of nothing but power...

-And Ironee sent out Squeegle...to talk with Houyoku? Perhaps he wants to keep Houyoku occupied so she won't go back to Foreign...and then Foreign won't realize her feelings for the child, and change for the good. 

-That must be it!

-So Ironee's going to try to keep Foreign confused and angry...and try to use Cell's thirst for power to slowly drive her over the edge.

-But...I think...there might already be an odd friendship forming between the two. So maybe even without Houyoku, this may work out!

-...But anything can happen...if those Z senshi get involved...Cell and Foreign's friendship could suffer.

-This is too complicated.-

Phaythe collapsed against her chair, sighing. Well THAT had been an understatement.

The mind of a mad man. She couldn't even begin to understand.

-_-_-_-

"Please, tell me you're not sulking."

Foreign flinched. "Shut up."

"So you ARE sulking."

"Shut. Up."

"Tsk tsk."

"SHUT UP!"

Cell chuckled sadistically to himself as he allowed the wind to whip his tail lazily behind him. Foreign was to his side, scowling fiercely.

"Pouting."

"Do you just WANT me to kill you today or what?!"

Cell smirked to himself. Usually Foreign was so calm and collected, but after Houyoku had left she had been very touchy...and oh-so easy to aggravate.

And he loved agitating her.

"Admit it."

"Shut up, Cell."

"You'd kill me?"

"YES." Foreign was about an inch away from attempting that very thing.

"I thought you're supposed to be helping me."

"I'm not helping you."

"Then what are you doing?"

"..."

"Ah-hah."

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"Just...God, never mind."

"Oh no, I'm curious."

Foreign felt like ripping out her hair. What was WITH this guy?! Here she was, trying to help him out to become 'PERFECT' and he was flying here, trying to drive her absolutely insane! It was enough to drive her...well, insane. Or at least into a fit of spastic ki-blasts, surely.

Cell was about to throw out another witty remark, until a sudden overwhelming sense interrupted his chain of thoughts. Sub-consciously he slowed down in his flight.

Foreign noticed this, and slowed down as well. "What is it?"

Cell frowned, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Ki."

Foreign focused her attention on any ki signatures.

"I sense two."

"There are three," Cell corrected. "One is very weak. The other is heading away. And the other is with the weak signature."

Foreign looked to Cell, rummaging through the memories of his she had downloaded in her head. 

"You think it's Vegeta, Bulma, and Gohan?"

Cell looked at her out of the corner of his eye, is face unreadable, in an affirmative.

"Should we greet them?"

Cell was taken back by her bold statement. Was she power-hungry, or just ignorant?! "That would not be wise. I'm still a little too weak to be risking a meeting with both of them at once."

"You have me with you," Foreign corrected.

"Not much of a difference. And besides, I thought you weren't helping me," Cell shot back coyly. 

"This is not a time to be difficult!" Foreign grumbled. "Besides, by now they've already sensed us."

Cell had to process this for a moment. She was right. They could double-take and flee back to the forest, but the Gohan would surely follow (Cell had identified that Vegeta was the signature that was heading away, and thus he didn't think Vegeta would have sensed them) and see the mass of human carnage they had left behind...and it wouldn't take a genius to figure out who could have caused that.

So either way, they would be found out.

Cell smirked, closing his eyes briefly. 

"Let him come to us."

-_-_-_-

Bulma had managed to find a moldy old magazine from under the table, and she was sitting on a crate outside reading some severely out-dated fashion advise when Gohan flipped off the roof.

She peered over the magazine, smiling. "Well, what is it Son Gohan? Hunger pains have faded already?"

Her smile vanished when she saw the serious expression on his face.

"Ki's. I sense them." Gohan looked back at her. "...I'm going to check it out."

"Gohan, shouldn't you wait for Vegeta-" Bulma blinked, suddenly realizing she was talking to air. Leaping off the crate and looking up she saw Gohan's figure streaking away into the sky. "NOT ONE FOR CONVERSATION, ARE YOU SON?!" She yelled after him, knowing full well he couldn't hear. She collaped back on the crate, chewing her nail.

Ki's?!

What if it was...

What. Ki's? As in...PLURAL? More than one?

Bulma's eyes widened.

__

-You'd better get back here, Vegeta!! Gohan needs you!-

****

End of Episode Bonus (WHAT THE HECK?? FINALLY! *Fwacks Sierrakoi*)!

Sierrakoi: Well, I'm back from debating reviewer ideas. And I have one thing to say.

****

Everyone: o_o

****

Sierrakoi: ...It's Roshi's turn!

****

Master Roshi: Woo! **Dances** And I've made my decision! I decide...THAT WE WILL SING ABOUT COCOANUTS, WHILE MAKING ODD MONKEY NOISES AND RANDOMLY SPANKING OUR TOOSHIES! And afterwards we will play a game of spin the bottle, and the game with the drinks and coin!

****

Yamcha: YOU'VE GOT TO BE INSANE!!

****

Trunks and Gohan: COOL! **Clueless**

Piccolo: Who declared you god of this EOEB??!

****

Master Roshi: I AM GOD OF THIS END OF EPISODE BONUS! HAHAHAHAHAH **Poses, lightning flashing in the background** I MAY NOT HAVE ANY MORE HENTAI MAGAZINES, BUT AT LEAST I WILL GET TO SEE MY FELLOW COMPANIONS SPANK THER TOOSHIES!

****

Krillin: Guys, I'm out of here! He's gone off the deep end!!

****

Master Roshi: I AM GOD! YOU OBEY MY WILL, FOR IT IS MY TURN! **Cackles as lightning flashes again**

Trunks: Hey Goten, I'm gettin' this weird urge to sing about cocoanuts!

****

Goten: Cool, me too! I've got a lovely bunch of cocoanuts...

****

Trunks: Begins bobbing his head to the tune Deedly deedly dee!

****

Piccolo: There they are a-standing in a row!

****

Yamcha: Dum dum dum!

****

Krillin: Big ones, small ones, some as big as your-

****

All: HEAD! Oh deedly deedly deedly! KEOW! KEOW! WOOF WOOT WOOP AHOO OOO AH!

****

Master Roshi: AHAHAH! **taking pictures for some serious blackmail**

Sierrakoi: Hahah! **Has shielded herself in a special anti-god-like-Roshi-powers-to-make-you-dance-sing-spank-and-do-monkey-noises energy shield with her special authoress powers**

****

All: I've got a lovely bunch of cocoanuts! DEEDLY DEEDLY--AHHOO OAAA HOO! HOO! AAA AAA! **SpankSpank**

Sierrakoi: ...Though I think seeing these random DBZ characters spank their butts is a little too Twilight Zone-ish for me o_o; **Covers her eyes**

Master Roshi: Still taking pictures OH YEAH!!

****

Krillin: Ahahah! I have no idea why I'm doing this! I'm going to kill myself afterwards! Deedly deedly!

****

Yamcha: Darn Roshi and his sudden god-like powers! Deedly OOOo AAA-AHH!

****

Piccolo: Humiliationnnn Deedly deedly! **Spank**

Goten and Trunks: Having the time of their lives THIS IS SO COOL! Our parents never let us do this at home!

****

Sierrakoi: Scarred for life

__

((Wee. Hello those readers who have actually managed to read this ^^.

I apologize continuosly for this taking so long. I'm very sorry. But I've felt really, really tired lately. A lot more than usual. I'm fighting the urge to pass out over my keyboard now. I am seriously thinking it's with my blood sugar...I've been like this for weeks, and it's only gotten worse. And I was sick for a long while too. 

But seriously, I can't apologize enough for making the few of you wait. But I'll say it again: I'm sorrysorrysorry! ^^;.

*Just about flumps over her keyboard* Ugh...well...I'll see you guys later ^^ Much love.

Ciao! *Flumps*))

((Poll thingy for this week:

If Squeegle had a humanized name, what would it be?

Give me good suggestions! If I really like what you suggest, I'll probably end up using it in the fic!

Have a safe and enjoyable holiday (For those who are having their holiays now)!))


	18. End Game, Part One: Her Master's Voice

****

Disclaimer: No DBZ is owned by me. ***Tra-lala* **The only things I own are...Foreign, Squeegle, Houyoku, Creator, Phaythe, and Sanrioki! And all the other stuff I created within the depths/shallows of my mind. ....Man, I love routine.

****

Sierrakoi: This is the beginning of the end, so I won't keep you waiting.

****

Random Dude: This is it?! FINALLY! THANK GOD! I can go home!

****

Chibi Sierrakoi: I DUN WANT IT TO END!! ***Sniffs***

Sierrakoi: Without any further interruption...End Game, Part One!

**__**

((REALLY important note at the end of the chapter!))

**__**

End Game, Part One

Her Master's Voice

__

"I can see my many faces, through the clouds of frail; a pool of mirrors tells my tale."

"This is it."

Creator was sitting by his control consol. 

His muscles were tense. His claws, slack.

"The pieces are in place..."

He began to tap his claws against a few buttons as he sent the consol some codes.

"I'll do what they least expect..."

Creator stared intently at the screen where he could see Cell and Foreign hovering evenly in the air, like misplaced angels waiting their judgment.

"Computer....override..."

The consol buzzed. "Specific ordinance, sir?"

"Override: Foreign."

There was a moment of buzzing before the keys on the consol began to click themselves.

"Class of Override, sir?" the computer chimed.

"Override Code....Mutiny."

-_-_-_-

Foreign and Cell continued to hover. Cell, his eyes hazed in deep thought, could still see, more-so FEEL Gohan's ki approaching. And it wasn't long until Cell could see a dot against the wide sky--it was Gohan, approaching fast.

Foreign was breezing through the memories of Gohan that she had downloaded from Cell. He was going to be quite a fight...

"Should we make the first move?" she asked.

"Gohan will want to talk first. About justice and goodness and all of that. Let him give his little speech. That is, after he gets over the initial shock of seeing me again," Cell replied. 

Foreign could see Gohan's figure clearly now. His eyes were hard, his hair was zipping back due to the wind. 

He looked a few years older than what Cell's memories told her. But was he stronger?

"His ki has dropped," Cell confirmed. There was a smirk playing on his beak. "Just as a thought. That wench mother of his hasn't let him train. He's weaker."

"He'll still be tough to beat."

"Are you 'chickening out'?"

"Hell no."

Silence wrapped itself around Cell and Foreign once more.

-_-_-_-

Gohan sped up his ki. 

Never would he believe what his eyes were telling him.

They were little dots. They were getting bigger, but they were still little dots.

But ones of those dots looked awfully familiar.

The ki was familiar.

And now he could see the color pattern--it was familiar.

The shape.

Gohan's heart nearly stopped as he slowed down, now only a few meters from his two foes.

"Ce....Cell?!"

-_-_-_-

Houyoku laughed merrily, though silently, speeding up her run as she glanced back to make sure that boy was still chasing her.

When she DIDN'T see him chasing her, she stopped and wandered back through the underbrush of the forest to look for him. As expected, she found him face-down in the dirt. Trying not to embarrass him, she kept her silent laughs inside and she kneeled by him. Carefully the little girl gave him a little prod on the shoulder.

Squeegle grunted. He still wasn't used to legs. And even though he enjoyed playing chase with Houyoku, he kept falling because he couldn't control the movement of these extra appendages. Pulling himself up, Squeegle blinked and rubes the dirt off his nose, grinning sheepishly with a slight blush.

Houyoku giggled again, hopping up and leaning forward to grin evilly at Squeegle. 

Squeegle knew that grin. A split second later Houyoku was off again, skipping merrily through the paths between trees. Gathering up his dignity, Squeegle bounded after her, laughing as well as he attempted not to trip over any tree roots.

Houyoku stopped when she heard a familiar 'plump'. Rolling her eyes to herself, she skipped backwards and found Squeegle face-down in the dirt again. Looking behind him, she could see it was due to another tree root.

Hands on her hips, Houyoku shook her head, but quickly burst into silent laughter again. Bending down she helped pull Squeegle up.

His face was covered in dirt and little scratches. Houyoku immediately felt sympathy and started trying to wash the dirt off with her hand and some of her saliva.

Squeegle blinked, feeling another hot warmth creeping over his cheeks. What was she doing...?

After a minute or so Houyoku stepped back. Squeegle's face was squeaky clean again. Deciding not to put the poor boy through more trouble than he could handle, she nodded at him and took his hand.

Squeegle found out Houyoku just wanted to walk. Relieved, the boy followed her through the woods, a smile on his face.

Being human wasn't bad. Maybe once he got used to these legs, it would be great!

-_-_-_-

Cell smirked widely at Gohan. "Well, if it isn't Son Gohan."

"Y-You're supposed to be dead!! You ARE dead!"

Cell frowned. "You don't sound happy to see me."

"How are you alive?!" Gohan demanded, his breath coming in pants.

Cell's mind searched for an answer. He couldn't tell Gohan about Phaythe, or any of that. It would only confuse the boy and delay their fight. And a fight--to relieve frustrations, was what Cell wanted. "It took some time, but the very remainders of my being on this earth was enough to morph my body back into the real plane." Was that believable?

Gohan seemed to buy it. "Well...I can't let you live!!" The boy took a fighting stance, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "This is the last time you threaten the people of Earth!"

Foreign snorted. "Do you always talk this much?"

Gohan's head whipped to the side, and for the first time he really noticed Foreign. "..Who...Who are you?!"

Foreign shrugged, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "It doesn't really matter. Let's just fight and get this over with." She, too, struck a fighting stance, that cold smirk plastered on her face.

Cell crossed his arms, waiting for Gohan to make the first move. Gohan, meanwhile was in turmoil.

His greatest foe was alive and willing to fight him. Again. And now he had this woman fighting with him! Was there even a chance?

But Gohan also noticed Cell was in his Imperfect Form. Surely that wouldn't be a problem to deal with...but the woman...what was her power?

Gohan attempted to read her ki, but with surprise he couldn't sense any. Unless she flared it for an attack or something of that sort, she was practically unreadable. Which meant one thing.

__

-She's an android too....-

Gohan bit his lip. _-Probably another one of Gero's creations..._

Play this smart, Gohan...

NOW!-

"Prepare to DIE!"

Gohan rushed forwards in a blur of speed.

Cell looked to Foreign, who was tensing up to launch an attack. But thinking quickly, Cell jumped in first.

__

-I need to see how I fare against Gohan first...

Besides, Gohan will hold back a little because he doesn't know Foreign's style of fighting...or her strength...

You're in trouble now, little Gohan!-

Cell launched a fist at Gohan's face, but Gohan saw it coming and whipped to the right. Cell's punch flew by, and Gohan phased over him and send an elbow into his back. In a rage, Cell went flying to the ground, only to catch himself and launch back up. Whipping his tail at an arch, Gohan was caught off-guard as Cell's tail slammed into the side of his head. But even dazed, Gohan saw the ki ball blooming in Cell's palm as Cell launched it towards the boy's stomach. Dodging to the side, Gohan slapped the ki ball back to Cell with the back of his hand.

Cell screeched as the ki exploded in his face. The white-hot heat ate at his eyes as the android temporarily lost his vision.

Foreign watched for a moment, frowning.

__

-Gohan knows Cell's fighting style...

I should step in.

We need to get rid of this brat anyway.-

"Take this!" Foreign disappeared, reappearing beside Gohan as she sent a swift round-kick into his chest.

Gohan gasped, falling backwards as suddenly Cell and Foreign were upon him in a mirage of punches, ki balls and swift, well-placed kicks.

__

-I can't fight both of them!- the boy yelled mentally as he attempted to block their merciless assault. But still, some blows found their mark, but Gohan was doing well holding his own. 

Foreign flipped over Gohan as Cell launched another mirage of punches at his face. Landing behind him, she didn't give him time enough to react as she started beating savagely at his back, especially his neck and head.

Stars exploded into Gohan's vision. _-She's behind me!!-_

Now working over time, Gohan switched sideways and attempted to block blows coming at either side of him. But this proved a bad idea, especially when both Foreign and Cell's knees connected with both sides of his stomach.

Eyes wide, the boy choked up blood. To finish the move, both Foreign and Cell at the same time sent their elbows into his back.

Gohan's body fell to the earth at an alarming speed, pain lancing through his spine as she blearily opened an eye. Catching himself just in time, the young demi-saiyajin flared enough ki and flipped, landing on his feet on the ground.

Holding his stomach, Gohan looked up, teeth grit. "You...cowards!! Double-teaming me!!"

Cell hovered, arms crossed. His face was still regenerating from the earlier ki blast.

"I remember a certain Vegeta double-teaming me at the Cell Games," Cell replied nastily.

Foreign glanced to him before looking back to Gohan. She didn't want to admit it, but launching attack at that boy had been difficult. She was amazed that yes, he was a boy, and yet he could keep up with both her AND Cell.

"I won't give up!" In a spout of anger, Gohan launched himself up to fight again.

-_-_-_-

"Delightful!" Creator spun around in his chair, giggling madly. "This fight might turn out interesting indeed. A strong little squirt, this Gohan is!" He turned his attention back to the computer, immediately serious. "How long until the code is transferred to Foreign?"

The computer buzzed. "Two minutes," it replied stoically.

Creator clapped his hands together, lounging back in his chair. "Good! Two more minutes to enjoy a nice, normal fight. Then things WILL get hectic! I bet my sister wouldn't think I'd wait to strike at this time!"

Creator erupted into laughter again.

-_-_-_-

Phaythe leaned over her consol, peering intently at the battle that was taking place on earth. 

__

-Poor Gohan...I don't want to hurt him...

Why did it have to come to this?!

It ALWAYS comes to killing!-

Sighing, she bit her lip, wringing her hands together as she continued to watch.

__

-Maybe this was a bad idea...-

-_-_-_-

Houyoku thought the boy was very strange. The way he walked, the way he talked--with the oddest little sounds!--the way he kept staring at everything. Even his hands and feet.

But Houyoku liked him. He kept her mind off her old friend...

Squeegle immediately noticed Houyoku face darken as she looked at the ground. Squeegle stopped walking, causing Houyoku to stop as well. Smiling cheerily, Squeegle bent down--nearly falling over again--and plucked a nice purple flower from the ground. Holding it out to Houyoku, his smile widened in a 'Don't be sad!' way.

Houyoku looked to the flower, then Squeegle, then the flower. Suddenly she had a smile taht mirrored Squeegle's. Ignoring the flower, Houyoku squeaked and threw herself at Squeegle in a tight hug.

Squeegle, still trying to get used to balancing on legs, of course fell. He hit the dirt and so did Houyoku. Houyoku blinked and started laughing silently again. Squeegle joined in, making little 'Squee-hee!' sounds. 

A voice suddenly snapped them from their laughter. "Who's there?"

Houyoku froze up, staring intently at the path through the trees. Squeegle pulled himself up and stood, blinking curiously at the direction of the voice.

"Hello?" The voice came again.

Squeegle looked to Houyoku, unsure of what to do. Houyoku looked back, just as unsure. She didn't know the voice.

The appearance of a blue-haired woman with deep blue eyes caused them both to scuttle back in unison.

The woman blinked in surprise, then held up a hand in a smile. "Hey there...don't be scared..."

Squeegle and Houyoku exchanged glances again as the woman took another step forward, still smiling in a friendly manner.

"My name's Bulma."

-_-_-_-

Gohan was tiring. Less than a minute had gone by, at leas that's what it felt like. But both Foreign and Cell double-teaming him was starting to have an effect on his endurance.

But he had to admit, he was putting up a good front. Cell was mostly effected, Gohan could tell--Cell was so full of hatred and malice towards him, it was showing in the blind delivery of the android's attacks. Besides, he was in his Imperfect form, which made him more vulnerable. Gohan was still trying to figure out Foreign's fighting style, but he was getting accustomed to it. She liked getting behind him to try and launch a sneak attack at his back every other try. 

But he was still losing.

__

-I should have trained!-

Cell was laughing maniacally in his mind. Gohan was tiring! He was going to win!

He was FINALLY going to have his revenge!

Foreign, on the other hand, was getting sick of this. Why was she fighting Cell's fights for him?!

__

-Because Cell would have a good chance of losing if just he and Gohan were fighting.

Not that I care.-

But the ponderings of the three fighting was interrupted as a cold, familiar voice rang through the air.

"And I thought we had cleaned up all the scum!"

All three paused fighting and whipped to look at the voice.

Cell felt his heart chill. He had been so wrapped up in extracting revenge on Gohan he hadn't even noticed another ki approaching!

Foreign frowned, a tinge of worry dancing behind her eyes. This could certainly complicate things... _-Maybe we dug in too deep...-_

Gohan's face broke into a wide smile as he looked up at the newcomer.

"Vegeta!"

**__**

((Well, I just couldn't discontinue a good fic I had invested most of my time in. So, it's continuing.

The next chapter will be the last. Anxious? Don't worry, I should have it out soon.

Even though no one might read this, at least I've actually been able to complete a fanfiction. Makes me feel fulfilled.

I hope you enjoy this, whoever's reading. Please stay tuned for the grand finale!))


	19. End Game, Part Two: One Night in Eden

****

Disclaimer: No DBZ is owned by me. ***Tra-lala* **The only things I own are...Foreign, Squeegle, Houyoku, Creator, Phaythe, and Sanrioki! And all the other stuff I created within the depths/shallows of my mind. ....Man, I love routine.

The second to last chapter has arrived. The next one will be the last and will undoubtedly be out MUCH sooner than I got this one out. What can I say, life is rough and I've been busy. Christmas break is coming up, though, and things are slowly winding down.

Stay tuned for the last of the last; and if you so desire, the possibility of a sequel. (Which, if it does happen, will be better than this.)

You'll probably be really surprised by what happens in the next chapter.

A Special Thanks and Dedication to: RoxyJoy, for bringing back my inspiration. We need more reviewers like you. Thank you so much! :D

**__**

End Game, Part Two

One Night in Eden

__

"Dost the moon fair morbid bright? Of the dark, yet of the light."

It didn't take more than a second before Vegeta launched into the fray.

Foreign was nearly overwhelmed. Unlike Gohan, it was obvious this saiyajin Vegeta trained daily. And it showed.

Cell and Foreign were now more than ever dependant on each other as they faced the onslaught of the double saiyajin threat.

WHAM!

Foreign felt the punches coming. Hissing, she returned them in pure anger. How dare these newcomers attack her!

...How _dare_ they!

Cell was growing tired, fast.

Vegeta was playing with him, and the android knew it.

If only...

If only he were...

..._Perfect_.

Gohan was nearly to the point of laughing. He almost had Cell! Once and for all, he'd make sure the demon never returned!

And obviously if this woman was helping him, she was bad news too.

He'd destroy them both, to make the world safe again...

So his dad could be proud.

Vegeta was on a high. Finally, he would destroy the threat--these annoying pests--so he could show Kakarot he was not the only one worthy enough to bring an end to a foe!

The blood lust...the POWER!

It was maddening!

-_-_-_-

Houyoku stared at the pretty woman.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you...where did you two kids come from?" Bulma asked pleasantly, extending a hand.

Squeegle nervously watched Houyoku as the little girl hesitantly took a step forward, chewing on her lip.

Houyoku couldn't place it, but...something about this woman reminded the little girl of her other friend...Foreign.

Bulma studied the haggard appearance of the children and smiled warmly, holding out her other hand to Squeegle. "Let me take you to the cabin. I can take you home and see if we can find your parents. You don't need to be out here right now...it's dangerous."

She was thinking of Gohan.

Houyoku timidly took Bulma's hand. Something about this lady made her trust her.

And maybe...just maybe...

This woman could help her find her other friends!

Houyoku was really starting to miss them...

Even the scary green man.

-_-_-_-

"Haha! It's SHOWTIME!" Creator cackled, throwing his hands up into the hair and bellowing in laughter. The nothingness around him seemed to retreat for a moment as the wretched creature poured out all of its malice in its voice.

"Come, Foreign! Bring chaos! Bring destruction!"

Laughter.

"Bring this game to its end!"

-_-_-_-

Phaythe's eyes widened as she saw Foreign jerk violently on screen.

"What are you doing?!" Phaythe screamed at the screen, her words directed at her brother though he could not hear them. "You idiot!! You've gone mad!"

Panic.  
"You'll lose the game for both of us!"

-_-_-_-

Foreign shrieked before knocking the assaulting Gohan to the side. The startled saiyajin tumbled backwards through the air, about to launch a counter assault when he noticed the unbelievable.

The woman was attacking Cell!

Cell's eyes widened. He was already to the point of exhaustion when suddenly Foreign turned from Gohan to HIM!

"What are you doing?!" Cell hissed, attempting to fend off the blur of her blows from connecting with him.

Foreign's eyes were wild, and distant, as if covered in cloth.

__

-Is this the game?!- Cell screamed at himself.

Vegeta temporarily paused, as baffled as Gohan, though recovering much more quickly. "Fool! I'll still kill you!" He launched at Foreign's back.

But Foreign did not seem to notice as Vegeta beat at her back. She did not seem to feel any of the pain that lanced through her body.

Destroy Cell.

Destroy him.

For Master.

For the Game.

Everything is for the Game.

Destroy!

Foreign was the only thing giving Cell the advantage in the fight. Without her, he would lose.

And now, even she had turned against him!

This was not right.

This could not be.

Not after all the work.

He REFUSED to lose.

"Vegeta! I don't know what's going on but I have a plan!" Gohan screamed above the nearly deafening explosion of ki between Foreign and Cell. Vegeta froze in mid attack and swiveled his head to face Gohan, scowling.

"What is it, boy?!"

Gohan lowered his voice, watching Cell and Foreign out of the corner of his eye.

Cell grabbed Foreign's wrist as it whizzed by his head, and sent his knee into her gut. She choked, faltering slightly as he then grabbed one of her ears and jerked her face up.

"Listen to me! Cease this madness, wench!"

Foreign hissed audibly.

"I can't."

Cell frowned, freezing momentarily. Was that Foreign's normal voice?

"Program..." Foreign then spat in Cell's face and wrenched her ear from his grasp, crashing her forehead into his.

Cell stumbled backwards in the air, clutching his bleeding forehead as Foreign brought back her elbow, a bright splice of ki blossoming in her palm. He understood what Foreign was saying.

__

-She's being controlled...

...Like I was once.

Controlled with the desire to be Perfect.

..Yet...suddenly the idea doesn't look to appealing to me.

Why gain it once more, only to lose it again?-

Cell's own thoughts tore him in half. What exactly was he fighting for? His Perfection? Revenge? Animosity?

Foreign launched at Cell again, and the android suddenly wondered where the two saiyajins had gone to.

Vegeta couldn't believe he was listening to that brat, Kakarot's son. He would rather end this of his own accord, but Gohan had a point...

"Ready?!" Gohan called to Vegeta, holding in his hands. "...NOW!"

Vegeta nodded gruffly, then suddenly roared in exuberance as he followed lead.

Cell arched his tail, mostly in intimidation as Foreign raced down from the sky to induce another flurry of attacks. He was tired, and Foreign was tired, but there was no stop. They had no choice. For once in his life, Cell had no idea. No clue. It was just confusion.

Then...

Foreign froze. 

A voice in the background. 

"Ka...me...ha...me...."

"Final..."

Cell's eyes widened as his beak opened in pure astonishment as the area behind Foreign suddenly exploded in a bright flash of intense heat, radiation and blinding light. 

And then, the waves of energy off the blast shot forward, spilling over, tearing, ripping, crushing.

Cell felt them go right through him, ripping at his armor, hissing at his eyes, careening his body backwards crazily, spiraling.

With the lone figure, spiraling beside him.

She knew before she felt it.

"..._HA_!!!!"

"_FLASH_!!"

Foreign paused, completely frozen in her mid-attack on Cell. She saw his eyes widen, his beak part. She saw it. She could hear the sudden blast of energy behind her before it ever reached her. She felt the heat prickling the back of her neck, and then, it came.

Light flooded around her, blew past her, shattered her vision. The heat engulfed her, tearing at her back, scalding her skin and ripping at her. The energy careened forward, shattering her spine, blowing her body forward as if it were made of paper.

-_-_-_-

The earth buckled under Bulma's feet. Squeaking she fell to the ground before a huge heat wave rushed over her, howling through the trees with incredible force.

"Under me!" Bulma grabbed Houyoku and Squeegle, throwing herself on top of them as the force plowed by overhead. Stealing a glance up, Bulma could see the familiar radioactive glow of ki looming in the otherwise clear sky.

__

-That can't be good!- Bulma chattered inwardly, ducking her head down again before the wind gradually died down.

It wasn't until then that Bulma felt something lynch out from under her and take off running. A surprised 'Squee!' followed it.

Jerking up, Bulma blinked and realized only the little boy was sitting there. "Where's the girl?!" Bulma shrieked.

Squeegle blinked in surprise and dashed up, racing after his friend. Bulma, now desperate, stumbled up and followed him, waving her arms and screaming 'Hey STOP!!'.

Houyoku knew that ki very well. She knew that it was not her friends' ki, it was odd and new and she had not seen it before. And it was very strong because the wind blew the trees like a big storm.

Her friends couldn't be in trouble! She wouldn't let them be in trouble! She had to apologize to them and tell them she did not mean to run away and that she would be their friend again and wouldn't bother the green man anymore, even if he did have a scary tail and itchy voice.

Tearing through briars, the smell of smoke flared in the young girl's nostrils as she stumbled forward. Just a little farther and she would know, she could help!

Suddenly another lurch buckled the earth.

And this one was very different.

-_-_-_-

Even as Cell spiraled through the air, trying to regain his balance and push himself out of the assaulting twin finishing moves, his mind was elsewhere. 

__

-They snuck up on me...those wretches...

They never could fight honorably!!-

Raising his battered arms in front of him, Cell knew there was no way he could survive this. Even if a cell of him survived, he would still be Imperfect. His code had been morphed, changed and distorted and he was stuck this way.

What a pathetic end.

__

-Where's the wench?-

Cell tore an eye from his impending doom and searched around him. He could see her on the ground where she had landed, the earth cracked and shattered around her. She was curled up on her side, perfectly limp and motionless. 

All of this just to die again. Even with all his knowledge of his previous life, Cell knew he was going to go to Hell once more. Once more to spend eternity with Frieza and his Ginyu Goons, suffering through endless rounds of Rock, Paper, Scissors and Hang Man.

__

-All for revenge against Gohan. And still I lost.

Revenge against all of them for taking life from me.

Ah the gods of irony are surely laughing this day...

With my Imperfect mind I blindly plundered forward and believed I could 'right' my 'wrongs'.

...What it all really was, was me trying to proof myself...to myself.-

So that was it.

Wait a minute.

He could feel his body shutting down. Tearing apart.

**__**

Your revival left you with a defect, Cell," she muttered darkly. "When I was in you I felt it. Something inside of you is damaged internally and with it damaged you will never be Perfect."

That's what Foreign had said.

Damaged, but NOT destroyed!

Why hadn't he seen it before?! He could fix himself!

How, he did not know.

Only if he survived this.

Suddenly, the drive to survive reared its head and Cell twisted his body around splayed out his fingers, palms toward the driving ki. He was spiraling right into the sky, toward the sun. The ki kept pushing him there. Perfect.

Squeezing his eyes shut, the android performed his move.

"SOLAR FLARE!!"

"VEGETA!" Gohan had to disconnect himself from his ki as the blinding light, only amplified by the stray ki scattered in the air after their combined attack, blinded the boy's eyes. Bright spots exploded in his vision as he stumbled backwards, landing on the ground. He couldn't tell where anything was, or what anything was; he could feel the dirt underneath him and heat but that was it. Blindly feeling around, Gohan opened and rapidly blinked his eyes. His hand was on something soft, but cold; he could make out something shadowy in front of him. What..?

"You should... watch where you're... going, boy."

BAM.

Vegeta snarled, tearing his hands from his eyes as he blinked away the cloud of light that had enveloped his vision. Where WAS that damned android?!? He'd KILL HIM!

That's when the Saiyajin Prince looked up, and his eyes widened. 

"Hell..."

-_-_-_-

Houyoku stumbled outside of the greenery and blinked at the battered landscape in front of her. Where was everybody? She looked around and thought she saw movement on the ground, but a cloud of dust blocked her vision. That's when the young girl looked up and blinked. She could hear movement behind her and finally a thump as Squeegle and Bulma stopped beside her, huffing and panting. Well, Squeegle was on the ground, but he was still panting.

Houyoku continued to stare at the thing in the sky.

Who was that...?

-_-_-_-

__

Beep.

Terminal system; override.

system function; ...pending....check.

complete metamorphosis; check.

power level; 345% increase...pending...

phase; complete.

A/N:

Sorry. I couldn't HELP but to leave you hanging. Sometime in some live after this one I'll probably go back and edit all the chapters to where they suit me but probably not. 

But I do hate long author's notes, so; Candy canes to everyone!


	20. In the Beginning

****

Disclaimer:Don't we all love extended vacations? I know I do. I think I've stated this far more than enough for you to digest into your tiny, miniscule little minds that I do not own most of this. So if you have an issue with this...go complain to a wall. They're very good listeners.  
  
  
  
FINALLY. This is the last chapter to the first fic I ever started and the first one I've ever finished. Yay for me. I've come back from my long vacation...actually this is just a break in my vacation. But still. I'm here. You can always e-mail me; if you e-mail me, I can almost guarantee you I will respond. A policy of mine.  
Anyway I've said this may have a sequel. It might, it might not. It's set up for one, for sure. But will it? Who knows.

In response to a review; Gohan and Vegeta did not change into their super saiyajin modes, for one; Gohan lost touch with his SSJ2 for a while. But most importantly, Gohan and Vegeta would be 'embarrassed' to have to resort to fighting Cell in SSJ mode while he was _Imperfect_. A matter of dignity. Didn't realize that 'till now myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**In the Beginning**

"Oh Dear..."  
Creator continued to watch.  
  
-_-_-_-_-

"Cell!!!"

Cell gazed down dubiously at the young boy before him. Gohan...that was his name.  
  
"How..?!"  
  
"You simply talk _far_ too much."  
  
Gohan reeled. His nose was bleeding; something had just hit him. And now he looked up and Cell was hovering over him...basking in new and fresh power. His power...even from the last time...had more than tripled. The saiyajin cells...and the near death...  
  
It was too much for Gohan. He shaded his eyes, still lost.  
How did Cell become perfect?!

  
The android looked distant more than menacing, until he took his eyes off his new, perfected, and well-missed hands. "Gohan."  
  
Gohan stood, gathering his energy, preparing to go into his whole new level of power; preparing to go Super Saiyajin Level Two. "Shut up Cell!!"  
  
"I've waited so long to kill you. And this time-"  
  
Gohan yelled in rage as his hair shot upwards, bathing in a golden glow natural to that of a super saiyajin.  
  
"-I'm not playing around."  
  
-_-_-_-_-

"KID!"

Houyoku stared, and continued to stare, as the earth rocked underneath her. She felt someone grab her arm and they both tumbled onto the ground.

"Squee!"

Houyoku continued to stare, even from the dirt, as the bright lance of ki shot through the turmoiled sky. It was all she could see, from her position. And there was another bright flash, and all the world became bright.  
  
Then darkness...

The child rubbed her eyes and sneezed as dirt welled and blew over them as a wind rushed by. She felt the woman from earlier throw herself over both her and Squeegle to shield them as rocks scrapped along the ground.  
  
And still the earth shook.

-_-_-_-

"Sister."

Phaythe looked up at the screen before her.

Her brother's face looked back at her.

"It looks like you won."

"Neither of us won," Phaythe pleaded. She gingerly reached out to touch the screen.  
"I was unbeatable." Creator looked sad. 

"You never were...just lucky."

Creator almost smiled. "I'm not such a good Creator."  
"You're not a Creator. You're Ironee."  
"I wasn't good at being him, either."

"Why are you acting like this?!" Phaythe yelled, but she knew the answer.

"Because I lost."

Phaythe could see Creator get up from his chair. She saw him pace around his control room...the dark and deep control room that he had been for years upon years...by himself.

"I've lost before."

"You had nothing to lose."

Phaythe could see Creator stop by a wall and press a few buttons. She felt her heart stop and a lump well up in her throat, but she said nothing.  
"Ironee..."

"..."

"...I missed you."

"..."

Creator sat back down.

"Have you come back to me?"

Phaythe could see the blackness seep through the walls. The cracks opened, then were slowly melted...melting into nothingness, when Creator had turned off the defense system.

The Nothingness.

"Yes."

The last Phaythe saw of Ironee was his face, looking back at her through the monitor. Then the darkness welling behind him...like a tide of black ink and shadow.

She smiled as ice cold tears ran down the sides of her face. "Will you wait for me...?"  
Creator smiled, even as the Nothingness wound itself around his neck.

"On the other side."  
Then the Nothingness over-ran him.

He ceased to exist.

-_-_-_-

__

8 Years Later

"Chan?"  
Rina looked behind her and blinked, then smiled.  
"You left your chemistry book." James set the thick book in the fire-red haired girl's hand and smiled nervously.  
Rina fingered the book before looking up at the tall and handsome boy before nodding a silent "thank you".  
"Anything else you need help with? We can study together again today if you'd like."  
Rina's expression said; "I'd like that."  
Then James leaned forward playfully and winked. "Squee?"  
Rina erupted into giggles, putting a hand over her blushing face. How she remembered! She could remember James saying that when they were little, until he learned proper English. It had always made her laugh, the way he said it.  
James, on the other hand, remembered nothing. He remembered nothing of being Squeegle, he did not remember Creator. He did not remember how he got to earth. All he could remember was always being with Rina.  
The door suddenly opened and Bulma's face peeped around the corner. "Hey you two! No smooching outside!"

James and Rina blushed, quickly shifting away from each other.  
"Come inside! Dinner's ready."  
Hastily the two youths replied, entering into their adopted guardian's kitchen. Vegeta was lounging on the couch watching TV, with piles of food situated around him. Trunks was behind him, attempting to pinch off a piece.  
SMACK.  
"_Ow!"_

"Don't do that, boy."  
"Vegeta, be nice!" Came Bulma's strict voice from the kitchen.  
James edged to the table and sat, looking over to Rina and pulling a chair out for her. She smiled and sat down.  
It was nice. Being with a family.  
Something about that word...  
Rina prodded the green vegetables in front of her that Bulma sat down. Goten and Gohan and the others would be coming over soon to play some outdoor games; James was quite good at soccer! Gohan was quite good too. Ever since he had been revived long ago, (Goku still did not want to come home) he had tried extra hard to make himself better in everything; always including academics, thanks to ChiChi.  
Rina tilted her head and continued to prod at the greens.  
_-This color reminds me of someone.  
And sometimes it reminds me of someone large...and mean._

And sometimes a woman.   
...  
I guess vegetables to more harm than good.-

Rina proceeded to clean her plate, but still, the voice was in the back of her head.  
_-Whoever the people are..._

...

I'm still their friend.-

James looked over and smiled. He knew nothing of what was going on in Rina's mind.  
All for the better.

Bulma looked from across the table at Rina and James and picked at her own food.  
She was transported back to eight years ago.

-_-_-_-

"GOHAN!"

Bulma sobbed and ran, having left Houyoku and Squeegle behind. The ground was sweltering hot from the explosion of ki. Dust was rising into the hair. The sun scorched down on the now barren land.

"GOHAN!!"

Bulma fell beside the boy and cradled him. He was a young man.  
She gingerly touched the wound on his chest. Placed, with perfect precision, right over his heart.

There was no blood. The heat was so great, and so fast, none spilled.

Gohan was limp. Lifeless.

He was dead, and Bulma knew that. She knew the wrath of Cell had become so great for so long, he had broken. There were no Games this time.

She still sobbed and sniffled horridly, holding her running nose. She could see Vegeta, distraught and halfway unconscious a few feet away. He had been partially buried by rocks, but he was alive. He'd be fine in a few minutes. Bulma knew that too.  
Bulma heard a small tap as the sound of feet landed behind her. She sniffled louder and didn't turn around.  
"You going to kill me too??" she finally asked.

"Don't let life get to your head. I'm going to tell you what to do."  
"You monster.."  
"Be quiet."

"..." Cell's voice made Bulma's blood freeze.

There was the sound of Cell's footsteps brushing past Bulma.

The light tap as he walked back.

"You'll no doubt summon the dragon."

Bulma's heart lifted slightly. The dragon!

"..Why do you ask?"

"That's a stupid question. I know you will."

"...Selfish bast-"

"I have a demand."

"..."

"Wish for Foreign to be reincarnated. Or, reinstated in another form."

"What?" Bulma looked up and saw Cell holding the battered and almost unrecognizable body of a woman. "Why?! So she can fight us-"

"Without memory, if it suits you."

"..."

"I'll leave you to your woe."

Suddenly a black raven flew from nowhere and landed on Cell's shoulder. He didn't flinch.

"You'll be joining me," Cell scoffed.

"You can't kill me," the Raven replied. Bulma's mouth hung open slightly at the talking creature. "My time...is not yet. I can explore with this form."

"..." Cell deposited the woman on the ground and turned, his back facing Bulma.

"I'm done here." With a light wind Cell levitated a few inches off the ground. Before Bulma could wonder why, wonder why on so many reasons, he was gone.

Undoubtedly he left to discover other planets and conquer other people. To extend his power and dominate. Or maybe, just to explore. Maybe he died.

But Bulma could almost hear him murmur, right before he disappeared; "She owes me a re-match. She'd better be stronger..."

-_-_-_-

Rina stared down at the boy in front of her. James stood beside Rina and waggled a finger at the boy. "Candy bars cost so much, you know. You owe us money."

"Do not!" the teenager retorted. "You can't count!"

"Rina is a great counter!"

Eventually the boy gave up and handed over the cash before fleeing with his candy bar in a fit of bitterness.

James sighed and rubbed the back of his head. And he had thought working at a refuel station would be easy money for their young careers.

Rina watched the people as they came and entered, adjusting her employee hat. A group of bikers wandered in, they were regulars who came every week. Some others came after them.

Then a woman entered, different from the rest. She was in her twenties. She wore simple, tattered bluejeans and a white tanktop with a dusty leather jacket. Her hair was pulled back. She had a backpack slung across one shoulder.

"Soda," she stated. Her voice was low.

Rina froze momentarily, blinking slowly.

The woman blinked back.

"What is it?" the woman asked, slightly annoyed, after a moment.

"Ah!" James appeared by Rina. "Sorry about that. What did you want again?" He nudged Rina in the side with an elbow.

Rina snapped out of her trance and, blushing, began to clean out the cash register. She mouthed a few words over to James.

As the woman was on her way out, soda in hand, James called over to her as the door swung close. 

"She thought she knew you!"

The woman paused. 

Then, continued to walk, as the sun reflected off her golden blue and green eyes. 


End file.
